Tu y yo por siempre
by gabrielafeltom15
Summary: Todo empezara por una apuesta... Como se tomara ella la realidad de las cosas? y el como se sentira despues de que ella descubra la verdad?
1. Chapter 1

_**El primer paso a la destrucción total**_

-Ella jamás te tomaría en cuenta… menos después de la guerra

-¿Me estas retando?- le respondió el rubio sonriendo- nadie se ha resistido jamás a mis encantos Blaise. Granger no será la primera.

-¿Quieres apostar? ¿Qué tal una saeta de fuego?- le respondió el moreno lleno de confienza.

-Por que no- dijo Draco. Apoyándose de mejor manera posible en el sillón del compartimiento. Sin saber que esas simples palabras serían el destino de todos sus males.

Los tres Slytherin's, cumpliendo su último año en Hogwarts. Los tres para evitar cosas que les esperaban… pero como siempre, juntos.

Zabini había pensando que una pequeña apuesta a principios de año solo sería algo en lo que divertirse. Y Draco, como siempre, estaba dispuesto.

La que no pensaba lo mismo, y miraba con cierta reprobación a sus amigos era Pansy Parkinson.

No es que le molestara lo que le hicieran o dejaran de hacer a Granger… pero al fin y al cabo, era una chica. Y no le gustaría pasar por algo así.

Paralelamente, una chica de cabellos castaños, viajaba "casi" feliz con sus amigos. Sería su último año en Hogwarts, estarían tranquilos y por fin, una vez en su vida podía pasar un año sin pensar en Voldemort. Aunque el ambiente en el vagón no era el mejor de todos… Harry disfrutaba que este año su novia y él estarían en las mismas clases, Luna como siempre hablando de sus extrañas criaturitas y Ron… bueno, el pelirrojo y ella no hablaban mucho después del beso en la cámara oculta ocurrido el año anterior… fingía que nunca paso, y Hermione era una leona orgullosa, no se iba a rebajar y esperar que el pelirrojo le declarara amor eterno si apenas la tomaba en cuenta.

Fue por esa aura molesta a su alrededor que la castaña salió a recorrer los pasillos, cambiar de aires… planear lo que haría en su siguiente año.

Decidió ir al último vagón y esperar que el paisaje mejorara su estado de ánimo, pero fue otra cosa lo que encontró.

-¿a quién tenemos aquí?- escuchó de aquel rubio que miraba el paisaje apoyado en el barandal.

Ella esperaba un: "¡la sangre sucia Granger!" como acostumbraba a llamarla, pero casi se le cae la mandíbula cuando escuchó ese tono de voz tan amistoso y relajado.

-hola Granger. ¡Último año! ven… disfruta el paisaje, ya paso mi turno.

El rubio la dejo pensando si había sido un sueño o qué tendría que hacer para despertar. Sin mencionar que por malditos segundos, mientras él hablaba, había pensado que Draco era sexy y sus labios… ¡esperen! ¿Desde cuando era Draco y no hurón?

Por su lado, el rubio entraba a su compartimiento con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara. Sorprendiendo a Blaise y Pansy.

-¿a qué viene la sonrisa tonta?- le preguntó la pelinegra.

-a que Granger tiene un buen trasero


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡SOY DRACO! un gusto**_

-Estás feliz- le dijo Luna a la castaña mientras entraba al compartimiento.

Y es que no lo entendía, pero había un "dato" en la actitud de Malfoy que le faltaba... Algo simplemente no encajaba. Tampoco es que le importara mucho el blondo para preocuparse por él. Aunque en la mente de la castaña se formulaban mil y un posibles hechos que podían hacer cambiar la actitud de Malfoy… porque su cambio con ella era más que notorio… y por unos segundos su mente solo pensaba en esos ojos tan grises y penetrantes que poseía el Slytherin.

Una vez dentro del colegio… y escuchando el discurso de la nueva directora, se encontraban los tres Slytherin's, sentados y comiendo toda clase de comidas exóticas exhibidas en la gran mesa verde y plateado… pero tan alejados del resto de los alumnos como fuera posible. Como si de pronto Draco, Pansy y Blaise tuvieran una enfermedad sumamente contagiosa.

La verdad, a ellos poco les importaba lo que pensara el mundo sobre sus asuntos. Siendo francos, a ninguno de los tres les importaba la continuidad de la sangre o su pureza, pero habían sido criados por personas que si pensaban en eso. Y de cierto modo… eran Slytherin's, estaban acostumbrados a fingir… a mirar bajo el hombro a todos, a ser fríos y no expresar sentimientos.

Era precisamente eso, lo que estaba pensando Hermione desde la mesa de los Leones. Muy a su pesar no le había podido quitar los ojos de encima a Draco. Estaba pensando que quizás le había mandado algún hechizo el condenado hurón… ¿desde cuando ese cabello platinado era tan lindo? Y nadie podía negar que todos los años de Quidditch le hubieran sentado increíblemente bien a ese tipo. Su espalda era perfecta… lastima que estuviera cubierta por su uniforme y la capa de su casa…. ¿¡pero que cosas estas pensando Hermione!? ¡Es Malfoy!

-si lo sigues mirando tan intensamente se dará cuenta que tus ojos se pierden en los suyos… ¿o es eso lo esperas?- dijo Luna de manera inocente y calmada. Llamando la atención de Hermione y el resto de sus amigos sentados a su alrededor.

La Ravenclaw era sumamente acorde a su casa…. Inteligente y de mente dispuesta. Su primera impresión sobre Luna había sido una muchacha bastante loca y tímida. Pero la rubia se daba cuenta de todo. ¡DE TODO! Hermione había tenido sumo cuidado al mirar a la mesa opuesta a la suya. Sabía que estaba rodeada de sus amigos, y no se vería nada bien que ella mirara al Slytherin.

El comentario, cayo como un balde de agua fría sobre sus alocadas hormonas. Además de la mirada inquisidora del resto de sus amigos.

-¿a quién mirabas Hermy?- dijo Harry… y como mejor amigo "metiche", se dio vuelta hacia la dirección de los ojos de la castaña…. Con lo único que se topo fue con la mesa de las serpientes… algo imposible.

-¡a nadie!- Hermione estaba sumamente nerviosa. Y también agradecida de que Luna no hubiera dado ningún nombre…

no fue suficiente noticia para que Ron la tomara en cuenta, y de eso tomó nota la Leona.

-no vuelvas a hacer eso- le dijo Hermione a Luna en el mejor tono de petición posible.

La rubia, que estaba sentada a su lado miro hacia delante… volvió su vista hacia su amiga y le dijo.

-ahora él es el que te esta mirando.

La castaña francamente no sabía que hacer, sus ojos instintiva, ente fueron a su objetivo y si… Draco la estaba mirando.

Al posar sus ojos sobre los grises ojos del rubio que do hipnotizada. El magnetismo en esa mirada era tal que perdió hasta el sentido del mundo, el lugar y el tiempo. Perderse en ese mar gris jamás había sido igual. De cierta forma, vio como las comisuras de aquellos labios se levantaban y cortaba esa cadena que los había tenido unidos.

-¡que buena idea! ¡Una fiesta!- escucho que decía Ginny sumamente alegre. Por lo menos sirvió para salir de su trance.

-¿Qué dices?

-¿Qué acaso no estas escuchando Hermione?- le contesto la pelirroja sonriendo-McGonagall acaba de decir que hará una fiesta para empezar el año. ¿No lo crees increíble?

-oh… claro- fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Ajeno a ese sentimiento, Draco gozaba al tener ese poder en las chicas… hipnotizarlas a voluntad. Y es que no por nada tenía su hermoso apodo… y que manera de ganarlo.

Si ya llevaba menos de 24 horas dentro del colegio y había tenido más de un ofrecimiento para pasar la noche. Ni por el pasado oscuro el pobre Draco perdía popularidad femenina. Claro, todo esto siempre en las sobras… porque ninguna "damita de sociedad" se podía permitir estar cerca del blondo.

Pero debía admitir, que en aquel momento le gusto tener la mirada marrón a su disposición. Tenía que admitir… aunque fuera a si mismo, que no había querido romper ese contacto.

Y no lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por Pansy que le decía que desistiera de su apuesta, pero por motivos superiores al rubio -y que manera de ser superiores- había dicho que no. que este juego ya había empezado.

-música: Marea negro - que al fuego

Llego a su cuarto con una idea en la cabeza. Seducir a Granger. No podía ser tan difícil, la castaña había tenido solo un par de romances en toda su vida. O eso sabía él. Se vistió preocupándose que el reflejo en el espejo fuera el necesario para sus fines.

No tuvo necesidad de esperar a Blaise o Pansy. Salio de su sala común como un dueño sale de su casa. Y entro al comedor tan altivo como siempre. Dejando más de una chica babeando en el camino. Vestía una playera azul, resaltando la blancura de su cara, unos pantalones negros ajustados y una chaqueta de cuero solo por gusto.

La fiesta ya había comenzado, la música era estridente a su alrededor y el bullicio de conversación o era menor. De todas maneras, en su hora de entrada, hubo un cierto silencio.

De dedicó a buscarla… a esa castaña que estaba empezando a intrigarlo. Encontró la cabeza pelirroja de los hermanos comadreja, junto con Potter. También vio a Lovegood un par de metros cerca de los anteriores… pero ni rastro de su castaña… ¿su?

Una leve revisión a sus alrededores ¿no había ido? Un tanto resignado camino hacia una barra improvisada.

-un whisky de fuego- dijo sin miramientos.

Se volteo con el trago en la mano… no iba a dar por perdida esa salida. Como mínimo tres chicas, pero en ese momento la vio.

En medio de la pista, rodeada por muchísimas parejas bailando al ritmo de la música, pero por alguna razón, sus ojos solo se concentraban en ella.

Dejo su vaso y fue hacia ella. Buscó a su posible pareja, pero la encontró sola… no sabía que Granger fuera de las que bailaban solo para ellas…

Puso sus manos en las caderas de la Leona, y por una vez en su vida el resto de las personas a su alrededor no tomaron nota de cada movimiento que hacía.

-¿qué…?-se volteó Hermione sorprendida.-¿Malfoy?

-hola…-dijo sonriéndole ladinamente.

Bendito Hurón. Sabía que eso era jugar sucio… nadie había podido resistirse a esa sonrisa, y muy al pesar de Hemrione… ella no fue la primera.

-¡SOY DRACO!- dijo el blondo lo suficientemente alto para que la castaña escuchara.

La música sonaba muy alto y la cara de la leona demostraba que aún no se tragaba todo lo que estaba pasando.

El Slytherin, tal cuan serpiente venenosa, se acerco al oído de la leona. Respiro sobre el lóbulo de su oreja provocando un escalofrío en el cuerpo de la chica.

-un gusto- le dijo en el tono con más "miel" que podía encontrar en su caja vocal.

Fue suficiente para derretir cualquier defensa improvisaba de la chica.


	3. Chapter 3

-maldito Draco. ¿Cómo avanza tan rápido?- fue lo que escuchó Pansy cuando entró al comedor. Y salió de nada más y nada menos que los labios de Zabini.

Pansy sabía mejor que nadie lo rápido que podía ser Draco con una chica… pero debía admitir, que ni ella misma había pensado que demoraría tan poco en estar bailando con Granger.

Una sensación extraña se apodero del cuerpo de Parkinson. ¿celos? No, ella no estaba enamorada de Draco, era su mejor amigo, era su hermano… seria como enamorarse de Zabini. Algo que jamás pasaría. ¡De acuerdo! Los encontraba total y absolutamente… apetecibles. Pero solo eso. Y el hecho de haber perdido su virginidad con el blondo años atrás tampoco era un factor que ahora le importara…

¿Culpa? Quizás fuera por ese camino. A Parkinson no le simpatizaba Granger, pero no le gustaría estar en sus zapatos. Malfoy era bueno fingiendo… y si en algo era buena Granger, era en confiar de sobremanera en las personas.

¿Solidaridad femenina? Posiblemente ese era el problema.

Blaise no demoró en encontrar pareja y acercarse a los "hechos". Y aunque la morena desecho mas de una incitación a bailar tanto por parte de Blaise como de otros alumnos, prefirió sentarse lejos de todos.

-¿se puede saber que hace el Hurón bailando con Hermione?-escuchó que le decía cierta voz masculina… una que se parecía demasiado a…

-¿me vez cara de guía informativa? ¿Por qué tendría que saber yo eso?

-eres su... "amiga" Parkinson. ¿Qué hace el hurón con nuestra castaña?

-¡y dele! ¿Qué parte de "no lo sé", no te queda clara? No me interesa lo que hagan Potter, sigue el mismo camino- le dijo la pelinegra tomando su vaso, e ignorándolo magistralmente. Ella paso por el lado del azabache, levanto su vaso para no derramarlo, no sin antes darle un leve golpe con el hombro al brazo de Potter. ¿Cuándo había crecido tanto el despreciable leoncito?

El azabache, un tanto (muy) furioso, se dirigió a la pista de baile. Solo… por primera vez en su vida no quería pasar tiempo con Ginny. Estaba más preocupado del bienestar de su mejor amiga. Que de la noche a la mañana se estuviera "juntando" con el hurón no era una buena señal.

Aunque mas que preocupación, y lejos de ser reconocido por el subconsciente del azabache, tenía un mal sabor de boca que Parkinson no quisiera hacer nada. Haber sido ignorado tan fríamente… no es que la pelinegra le hubiera dado algún trato especial alguna vez en su vida, pero se había desacostumbrado a que una chica no lo tomara en cuenta… no después de "salvar al mundo mágico".

Lejos de cualquier preocupación, se encontraba Draco, muy estratégicamente llevándose a Hermione del baile. Como buena víbora, alejando su presa de la manada.

Aunque debía aceptar, que esto de seducir a Hermione se estaba volviendo mas que interesante…

-¿A dónde me llevas?-dijo Hermione sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

No se crean, no es que de la noche a la mañana Hermione hubiera decidido darle alguna especie de "oportunidad" a Draco Malfoy. Tampoco sabía si algún día tuviera la opción de darle una "oportunidad a Malfoy", pero algo era seguro. Ella había decidido no seguir a Malfoy. No mirar a Malfoy. No hablar con Malfoy. No pensar en Malfoy. No llamar "Draco" a Malfoy…. En fin, no tener que ver absolutamente nada con el príncipe de Slytherin.

Lamentablemente, su cuerpo no pensaba lo mismo que su cerebro. Estuvo todo este tiempo pensando en lo "positivo" y "negativo" que le traería a su vida el solo echo de mirar a Draco con otros ojos que no fueran de compañeros de sala… y el lado negativo era millones de veces mas grande que el positivo.

Pero ya nada se podía hacer cuando el magnetismo de esos ojos color gris te atrapaba. Era como acera derretido que se fundía con tu mirada si el así lo estimaba.

-muy lejos de aquí, y muy cerca de alla- dijo él sonriendo. Y nuevamente puso en marcha la "magia Malfoy".

¡wow! ¿Es que ese chico había sido siempre así o le había pasado algo en la cara en esas últimas vacaciones? Hermione debía admitir, que jamás había creído que Malfoy fuera tan… hermoso.

(perdido- Coldplay. watch? feature = fvwp & v = TjYjKNGt18k y NR = 1)

Llegaron, sin que la castaña estuviera muy atenta, al lugar que ella menos esperaba. La torre del reloj, el lugar más alto de esta. Para sorpresa de la chica, el lugar se veía hermoso, como jamás lo había visto. Y era solo de ellos dos…

¡ _pero que cosas estas pensando Hermione_! Se gritaba la pobre chica mentalmente. Se alejo del blondo para aclarar sus pensamientos. Y no encontró un lugar mejor que mirar el funcionamiento del viejo reloj.

A través del vidrio de este, pudo ver el cielo estrellado. Afino el oído y se dio cuenta que se escuchaba aún la música del comedor.

Hermione se giro lentamente, pero encontró su perdición. Draco no se había movido del lugar donde sus manos se habían despegado, pero ahora el rubio tenía una hermosa rosa azul en su mano derecha, extendiéndola para que la castaña la tomara.

Y ella, absolutamente hipnotizaba por los ojos del blondo, la música de fondo, la maldita sonrisa del rubio, la mágica noche, el cuerpo perfecto de Malfoy y la hermosura del lugar… se acercó a él como un cachorro se acerca a su nuevo dueño.

-¿me concederías esta pieza?- le preguntó galantemente Draco.

Por su cabeza no paso la posibilidad de responder "no". Ni siquiera sabía si hubiera sido capaz de decirle que no. Pero no fue necesario… se apegó al cuerpo de Draco. Y encajó… como su fuera una pieza que faltaba en un enorme rompecabezas.

También fue la primera vez que Draco sintió el aroma a vainilla del cabello de Hermione. Fue la primera vez que la rodeo con sus brazos y los de ella le respondieron. Como si fueran dos imanes que necesitaban al otro.

Y sintió ese extraño cosquilleo en su pecho, el revoltijo en el estomago y el ardor en sus garganta.

Se movían lentamente al ritmo de la música, apegándola cada vez mas a su pecho. Embriagándolo de una sensación de seguridad maravillosa.

El rubio no entendió, ni a leguas, lo que significaba… pero no quería que ese momento se terminara.


	4. Chapter 4

_**No te conozco, pero me encantaría hacerlo**_

-tengo que volver- fue un leve susurro. Ni ella misma lo hubiera tomado en cuenta, pero él estaba demasiado al tanto de cada movimiento, de cada respiración, de cada exhalo de aquella castaña.

 _Tengo que volver_ … tres palabras sin sentido, que en ese momento le quitaban la fuerza.

-no quiero que te vayas- le dijo el rubio sin pensarlo… ¿Por qué? Nadie lo sabía. Muchísimo menos él. Solo, quería que ella estuviera a su lado. Se sentía bien. Era diferente… pero estaba bien.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo ella separándose dificultosamente del pecho del rubio y abrazándose a si misma. Intentando proporcionar, sin lograrlo, el calor que le traspasaba Draco.

-lo sabes perfectamente- dijo él sin mirarla. Tuvo la oportunidad de embrujarla con su mirada, pero simplemente no tenía ánimos de embrujo… él quería… - llevamos años en el mismo colegio. Sabes quién soy.

-no… no sé quien eres Draco- su nombre en los labios de la castaña sonaba tan bien. Tan dulce, armonioso y tranquilo.- yo conozco al capullo de Malfoy. Al idiota egocéntrico y narcisista. Al príncipe de Slytherin frío y peligroso…

Draco la miro directo a los ojos. Se apoyo en la pared solo para aparentar menor estatura y quedar a la de su Hermione… la chica seguía erguida, pero sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas, contrastando hermosamente con su tono de piel.

Su cabello castaño caí onduladamente por sus hombros. Y sintió como si el ambiente se hubiera mas frío. Deseaba sentir los brazos blancos y fuertes de Draco a u alrededor… pero jamás tendría el coraje para pedirlos nuevamente.

Sus labios se volvieron blancos después de morderlos tanto… pero es que la mirada grisácea de aquellas pupilas hacia estragos en todo su sistema.

-conozco hasta el mortífago bajo esa ropa, sé lo que es capaz de hacer Malfoy por su familia… por su madre...- a Draco le sorprendió que ella supiera el porque de sus actos. Y de cierta manera lo tranquilizó- conozco hasta el chisme mas superficial sobre… tu cuerpo. Hasta tus apodos "sexuales"- Hermione no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tornaran aún más rojas. Pero deseaba dejar su punto claro…

Draco, por su parte, no aguanto la risa con sus últimos comentarios. Aunque claro… un Malfoy jamás se ríe, solo sonríe…

-lo que quiero decir…- dijo ella apurándose, y tratando de esquivar lo máximo posible la mirada grisácea- es que jamás he conocido a Draco. Y…

-a mi me encantaría conocer a Hermione- la interrumpió.

-¡pues yo he sido la misma todo el tiempo!- dijo ella bastante exaltada… es comprensible, cuando estas tan cerca de Draco, los sentimientos están a flor de piel y no los puedes evitar.

-no… yo también conozco a Granger. La mujer inteligente que siempre esta a la disposición de sus dos idiotas amigos.

-ni Harry, ni Ron son idiotas….

-¡haz estado enamorada del cabeza de zanahoria todo este tiempo! Y él no se da cuenta… a mi me parece bastante idiota. Y yo conocía a Granger, no a Hermione.

-¡habia!- dijo ella rápidamente para ponerse tan roja como fuera posible. Draco no puso hacer otra cosa más que sonreír tras esa afirmación.

La castaña, por su parte se castigaba internamente por ser tan imprudente frente a Draco. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

Fue tanto el reclamo mental, que no se dio cuenta cuando fue exactamente que Draco se levantó del lugar en el que estaba y se acercó a ella. La tomo por el mentón y obligo su ovalada cara a mirarla.

-soy Draco… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿pretendes que olvide todo lo que me haz echo en estos últimos años?- dijo ella sin creérselo del todo.

-no que lo olvides… solo que me dejes repararlo.

-supongo que puedo con eso…- le dijo sonriendo. Draco sintió como extrañamente sus mejillas se sentían calientes, pero intento dejarlo de lado. Al contrario de Hermione, que no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera mirar el sonrojo tan disimulado del blondo.

-soy Hermione. Un gusto.

-¿deseas hacer algo esta noche preciosa?- le dijo el hurón mirando fija y peligrosamente los ojos marrones.

¿Qué iba a hacer? derretirse en sus brazos por decirle preciosa… su autoestima no era tan baja para creerse poca cosa. Pero se sintió raro que el del cumplido fuera nada mas y nada menos que Draco sex-symbol Malfoy.

-de hecho si…- dijo con dificultad (que fuerte es Hermione, yo ya me hubiera muerto).

El rubio sonrió bastante triunfal, sin saber lo que le esperaba.

-debo ir a dormir. Mañana hay cosas importantes que hacer…

y se alejo. Así de simple… se alejo lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, acostando camino por todos y cada uno de los cuadros que conocía. Necesitaba llegar a su sala común, subir a su habitación, encerrarse en el baño y caer. Quizás una ducha relajara todos esos músculos tensos que había dejado el hurón.


	5. Chapter 5

_**¡No es una cita!**_

Así fue como pasaron las primeras semanas. Hermione caminaba casi en estado zombie por la felicidad. Y de vez en cuando se topaba con el blondo en los pasillos, pero aún no se saludaban públicamente.

Lo máximo que los llegaron a pillar, fue en un cambio de miradas. Ron iba hablando algo sobre Quidditch a Harry, aunque el azabache poco era lo que lo estaba escuchando. La castaña iba leyendo un libro de 10 cm de grosor… ya saben, lectura ligera para esa chica… estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera escuchaba el molesto parloteo de Ron, pero si se había dado cuenta que Harry no lo escuchaba. Todo fue tranquilo hasta que los rebasaron tres Slytherin's.

Fue la cabellera platinada la que la desconcentro de su lectura, clavando su mirada en aquella nuca. El blondo sin el menor descaro se dio vuelta y la miro. No fueron mas de cinco segundos de contacto visual que luego el disimulo hablándole a sus compañeros… pero fue suficiente para que las mejillas de la castaña se tornaran rojas y los ojos esmeralda de Harry la miraran esperando una explicación.

El rubio, de vez en cuando, le mandaba notas a la castaña, sin importarle que la chic a estuviera sentaba al lado de Harry, el cual seguía mirando con cierto recelo cada movimiento de su mejor amiga.

Un par de horas más tarde, unas en las cuales consiguió alejarse del azabache, fue al puente de madera, miro el río bajo sus pies, miro los árboles y cerró los ojos. Dejo que el viento agitara su bufanda y sus cabellos.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y supo quien era.

-¿se puede saber que te traes con Malfoy?

-en realidad… no tengo idea Harry.

El azabache se puso a su lado, ambos apoyados en el mismo lugar…

-¿eso es un: " _no te preocupes_ "?- le preguntó el niño que vivió a su amiga. Tratando de ser lo mas abierto de mente posible.

-en realidad… es un no tengo idea.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír… y esa sonrisa fue contagiosa para la castaña. ¡Era tan fácil expresarse con Harry! Siempre y cuando estuvieran solos… decir lo que sentían nunca fue un problema… por eso tan sinceridad.

No quería ocultarle nada a Harry, y quizás fuera buena idea que él supiera sobre "sus cosas" con Draco. Ni ella misma sabía si era seguro. Pero era un tanto imparcial cuando había que decidir algo.

-entonces… ¿estas saliendo con él? O…-Harry la verdad no sabía como preguntarle a una chica sobre sus cosas. Aunque esa chica fuera Hermione.

-no lo sé- dijo ella viendo al azabache por primera vez en ese lapsus de tiempo- realmente no sé que me esta pasando con Draco…

-¿asi que Draco?- dijo él mirando al horizonte.

-si… Draco. No sé que pasa "entre nosotros". Es como si estuviera conociendo al verdadero Draco… n al imbécil de Malfoy.

-¿Por qué a él le olvidas así de simple todo lo que te ha hecho estos años y a Ron apenas y lo tomas en cuenta?

-no lo he olvidado… es diferente- se defendió la chica cediendo a la fuerza que sentía en esos momentos. Se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en donde antes estaba apoyada.- Ron aparenta que nada paso entre nosotros… y eso no me molesta. En cambio Draco me dijo que no olvidara lo que me ha hecho los años pasados… pero…

-¿pero que?- preguntó Harry igualando los movimientos de su amiga y poniendo su mano sobre la de la castaña para darles animo.

-quiere que le de una oportunidad de… revindicarse. O algo así… creo.

-¿estas bien con eso?

Hermione respiro muchas veces, miro el final y el inicio del puente… sin encontrar a nadie. Miro a su amigo y vio la verdad reflejada en sus ojos…

-creo que me gusta Draco.

Dos días después, Harry miraba con menos odio al blondo. De hecho, en más de una ocasión le había tocado hacerse el tonto mientras él y su amiga se mandaban mensajitos.

Vio que sentada al lado de Draco, se encontraba la morena Parkinson, él noto que su expresión fuera la mejor… y el recuerdo de su conversación en aquella "fiesta" volvieron a su cabeza sin que lo pudiera evitar.

-así que ahora iras a una cita con él- finalizo Luna. Herione tenia pocos amigos a los que les pudiera decir todo tipo de cosas… y de mujeres, solo se encontraban esa extraña rubiecita. A diferencia de Ginny, a ella se le podía decir toda clase de cosas y sentimientos… y Luna siempre tenía palabras de apoyo. Junto con una inteligencia poco notable en sus comentarios.

-no es una cita Luna… solo, nos juntaremos a hablar. Solo eso- le dijo la castaña mientras terminaba de ocupar el espejo de la pieza de Luna.

Estaba en Ravenclaw, disfrutando de la paz que en su sala común no encontraba… Harry había desaparecido en el último día. Abandonándola en las clases… lo que dio pie a Draco para que se sentaran juntos, haciendo que toda la clase tuviera que recoger del suelo sus mandíbulas por tal acto… pero también, gracias a la extraña desaparición de Harry, Draco aprovecho para invitarla a una cita, que no era una cita.

-te vendrá a buscar a mi sala común, saldrán del castillo juntos sin que nadie los vea, comerán algo juntos en medio de algún lugar, hablando de temas personales no preparados… creo que eso es una cita.- dijo Luna, en su clásico tono ausente. ¿Quién imaginaria que esa chica podía hacer ver las cosas como realmente eran?

-Luna… ¡no es una cita!- le dijo Hermione a su amiga un poco alterada… sobretodo cuando se dio cuenta que eso, si era como una cita.

Bajo a la sala común de las águilas, y en poco tiempo, apareció tras la puerta un rubio maravilloso, con cabello platinado cayendo despreocupadamente sobre sus ojos, con una simple polera gris manga corta, una bufanda delgada verde y unos pantalones gris… pero mas oscuros que la polera. Aparentando ser simple… cuando era mas o menos un Dios.

-¿lista?

-si… esta lista- le respondió Luna al blondo… ya que la pobre castaña perdio todo el poder de sus cuerdas vocales


	6. Chapter 6

_**Abriendo los ojos**_

sencilla planificación tu amor es una mentira (watch? v = XAbcgmwq3EU)

Hermione no quería verse demasiado arreglada, pero tampoco esperaba ir con una simple playera y unos pantalones… _¡es demasiado simple para Draco!_ Aunque mucho menos quería aparentar que había pasado horas delante el espejo viendo que tenida le quedaba mejor. A pesar de todo, debía aceptar que había cambiado como mínimo ocho veces de atuendo y el espejo tenía grabada su imagen después de tanto mirarse.

El que sinceramente, poco se había preparado era Draco. Había estado buscando a Pansy todo el día, pero la morena, simplemente no aparecía… y para ser sinceros, se estaba preocupando. Cuando llego a su sala común, poco fue el tiempo que tuvo para elegir una o dos prendas y correr hacia la castaña.

Poco a poco estaba siendo cada vez más cómodo y menos obligado salir con la leona. Le gustaba ver el brillo n esos ojos marrones cuando habían sonrisitas escondidas de por medio. Ese brillo en sus labios, que más de una vez lo había hecho quedarse mirando como tonto la boca de Hermione.

Sus finas y delicadas curvas… Hermione no era una chica de "curvas peligrosas" pero eran tiernas y deseables a mismo tiempo. Algo que jamás le había pasado al rubio.

Le gustaba escuchar su risa y verla mientras leía. Le encantaba ver como se perdía en la lectura, como su mente se alejaba de la realidad y llegaba al mismo momento que estaba leyendo.

Sin mencionar que no podía dejar de ver a la castaña con ese vestido strapless que se había puesto con variedad de tonos café. El cabello suelto y liso, con un poco de sombra en sus ojos… se veía hermosa. Aunque a Draco le costaba aceptarlo… Hermione Granger se veía demasiado hermosa a sus ojos.

La pobre castaña, no podía evitar que sus mejillas se pusieran lo mas rojo posible, sentía la mirada grisácea del blondo penetrando su cara… y cuando se atrevía a mirar esos profundos ojos, él no quitaba su mirada, cosa que ponía aún más nerviosa a la chica.

Unos que no sabían que el mundo existía, eran Potter y Parkinson. ¿Quien diría que los dos azabaches terminarían en medio del bosque prohibido?.

Pansy estaba cerca del bosque, mirando la inmensidad del lugar, admirando como algo tan peligroso estaba tan cerca, porque le llamaba tanto la atención el lugar y un sin fin de cosas mas, pero si había algo que le molestaba era que la espiaran, y después de unos minutos vio a cierto chico de ojos esmeralda escondido tras un árbol mirándola con recelo..

Sabía que su pasado no era el mejor de todos, pero tampoco los iba a traicionar ahora que por fin podía vivir "tranquila". Sin mencionar que el molesto par de ojos la estaba perturbando.

Fue entrando en el bosque poco a poco, intentando salir del campo visual del azabache, su plan era que el chico se cansara de seguirla, y una vez eso pasara, devolverse a su sala común… pero no fue eso lo que paso. Harry estaba extrañamente interesado en lo que hacia Parkinson, ese era el motivo por el que la seguía… así que corrió tras ella.

A mala hora la morena se dio vuelta para enfrentar a Harry… pero ya era demasiado tarde. Estaban en medio del bosque, y ella jamás había tenido mucho sentido de la orientación.

-te ves hermosa- dijo Draco sin pensarlo. Por unos segundos se arrepintió… maldita boca voluble… pero después de ver el color de las mejillas de su chica, como sus labios se torcían hermosamente hacia arriba y sus ojos brillaban… en ese momento todo cambio.

Draco estaba acostumbrado a pensar en todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, pero ni el mismo Dumbledore podría haber sabido que esa maldita apuesta seria la misma maldición de Malfoy.

" _si te besa en frente de Potter ganas_ "- recordó la voz de Pansy el día de la apuesta. Ella no estaba de acuerdo, pero un beso solo seria eso… un beso. Lamentablemente Blaise quería más, y en ese momento el maldito idiota narcisista era el que había aceptado.

" _cuando la lleves a la cama ganas_ "- ¡maldito Blaise! ¡Maldito yo mismo! ¿Cómo acepte?

Sus ojos se tornaron más sombríos. _¿Por qué?_ Se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Para peor de sus males, Hermione se había volteado, Draco estaba aun pensando en el grave error que había cometido, por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando la castaña rodeó su cuello con sus delicados y alargados dedos. Fundiendo ambos labios en un beso… trajo a la realidad a Draco, y sin que el blondo lo pudiera evitar, sus labios respondieron al beso cual pez responde al agua.

"creo que estoy estupidamente enamorado de ti"- si hubiera salido de la boca del blondo… si hubiera tenido el coraje para decir todo lo que sentía… si hubiera tenido la valentía para arreglar eso en el momento. Decirle que había empezado todo como una apuesta, pero sin que se diera cuenta, la castaña se había ganado su corazón.

Solo un beso, solo un baile… uno que otro intercambio de palabras… eso fue todo para que el frió corazón de Draco latiera desbocado. Hermione no se había dedicado a… "seducirlo", ella no había iniciado esto, pero lo había enamorado con su forma de ser diario. No con caretas como lo estaba haciendo él.

La besó como nunca antes había besado a una chica, con amor. Su corazón entregado en el beso. Hermione se sintió volar… ¿y el miedo a las alturas? Al diablo con sus miedos.. una leona estaba con la serpiente mas peligrosa de su casa… pero no le importaba. N cambio el blondo no podía estar mas en la gloria, la castaña lo quería. O por lo menos algo sentía por aquel rubio chico. De lo contrario no hubiera respondido el beso.

Por un momento se olvido del trato, se olvido que era un Slytherin y ella una Gryffindor. Se olvido de su familia sus estúpidas costumbres y creencias… y por ese momento fue feliz. Ya mañana vería como enfrentar todas las tormentas que se presentarían.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Un día en el infierno**_

watch? v = jjI9jBAaLDE

-¿haz pensado… simplemente pensado que pasara cuando ella te tome la mano?- resonaba la voz de Pansy en el cuarto.

La morena no quería ni recordar como había logrado salir del bosque prohibido con Harry. Y el azabache, por sus mejillas totalmente encendidas, probablemente no quisiera recordar lo sucedido en el bosque.

-¿y que carajo quieres que haga Pansy?- le dijo el blondo.

Estaba enojado que la morena le repitiera su tortura una y otra vez… ¡la había cagado! Ya lo sabía, no necesitaba que se lo recordaran.

Ya suficiente tenía con los ojos de su hermosa castaña brillando al contraste con su piel. La tortura de sus labios sobre los de Hermione, rozándose y sintiendo cosas que jamás había llegado simplemente a imaginar.

Algo tan desconocido para el blondo que quizás no fuera capaz de entender del todo. Hemione era la luz, ella era su luz en medio de su abismo. Pero lo odiaría cuando supiera la verdad... Por eso no se la decía.

Lamentablemente, la parte fría y calculadora de su ser había muerto en un pasado no muy lejano, y ocultarle algo tan importante a la castaña le carcomía las entrañas. Lo hacía vulnerable a su sonrisa y a sus besos.

¿Contarle a Blaise? No era una opción. No por la escoba… el rubio sospechaba que el moreno no se quedaría simplemente con las manos vacías. La maldita escoba le daba lo mismo… pero Zabini, a pesar de ser su amigo, se encargaría de que la castaña se enterara de todo.

En contra de todo principio, Blaise se estaba imaginando algo así. Escuchó, accidentalmente la conversación entre sus dos amigos, y se sintió algo molesto cuando el blondo no le contó sus sentimientos ¿Qué acaso no le tenía confienza?

Draco debería haberle contado sus sentimientos a su amigo, ser sincero… como corresponde en una amistad. Pero no lo hizo y eso mortifico a Zabini. Muchísimo más ahora que entendía lo que era enamorarse de alguien que no correspondía.

Habia una chica, de cabello castaño, ojos azules y tez blanca como un papel… una que apenas y lo miraba. ¡Entendía al rubio!

En la sala de los leones, Harry no dejaba de darse vueltas. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Cómo puso hacerle tal infamia a Ginny?

En el bosque se habían topado con criaturas desconocidas para ambos magos… los cuales les dijeron sus condiciones para retirarse del bosque… lógicamente, al escucharlas… ambos azabaches empuñaron sus varitas dispuestos a defenderse, pero esta "extrañas criaturas" fueron mas rápidas. Les arrebataron sus varitas dejándolos expuestos… o cumplían sus deseos o no los dejaban irse del bosque.

Por eso, el pobre elegido daba más vueltas que un león enjaulado. Habían salido… eso quería decir que si habían cumplido las exigencias de esas criaturas.

Y el simple recuerdo de sus labios tocando los de la morena. Sus manos en su breve cintura, amoldando su cuerpo al propio… ¡lo volvía loco! Se habían tenido que besar… y para pesar del chico, el beso había sido el mejor que había dado en su limitada vid amorosa. Aunque había un poco de injusticia… los besos de Harry se limitaban a Cho Chang y Ginny Weasley… en cambio Pansy había besado a millones de sapos, príncipes y uno que otro mendigo (en un sentido metafórico), había estado entre millones de sabanas y manejaba perfectamente las artes de un beso, pero aún así… la pobre y mortificada chica, no podía sacar los apetecibles labios de Harry de su mente.

Las semanas fueron pasando y el humor de las serpientes era cada vez mas extraño. Pansy tenia "discusiones amistosas" con Potter. Hermione caminaba con una sonrisa en los labios todos los días. Su "relación" con Draco no era un secreto. Ella se había sorprendido tanto o más que sus compañeros, cuando al día siguiente, el blondo se sentó a su lado y pasó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

La noticia no terminaba de repartirse entre las bocas de los metiches compañeros, cuando a la hora de la cena… no se encontraba ninguna cabeza castaña en la mesa de los leones… Hermione Jane Granger se encontraba entre ¡LAS SERPIENTES! Compartiendo un pudín con Draco y conversando amenamente con Pansy y Blaise.

El pelirrojo en su mesa, no paraba de echar humo por las orejas…

Sus sentimientos por Hermione no eran exactamente amor. Pero no podía pasar por alto que se estaba juntando ¿Qué digo juntando? Estaba INVOLUCRANDOSE demasiado con Malfoy. El peor enemigo de todos sus tiempos. ¿La castaña había perdido el sentido común?

Zabini había hablado con Draco… después de esa comida juntos, el mortificado rubio no podía parar de pensar en la castaña. La chica le quitaba a respiración, el habla y hasta las ganas de dormir.

Juntó todo el coraje en sus venas y se plantó frente a su amigo. Este último, después de uno que otro capricho y leve resentimiento por tanto tiempo de ocultare el secreto, le había contado la verdad. Pero nada era flores y corazones… lamentablemente, esa "confesión" no fue tras la seguridad de las paredes de la sala común de Slytherin, sino cerca de las mazmorras… con un infiltrado que nunca debió pasar por ese lugar…

El mismo infiltrado que corrió tras la leona a contarle todos y cada uno de los detalles.

No la encontró sola, Hermione paseaba con Luna y Pansy ¡si, una Gryffindor, una Slytherin y una Ravenclaw! Todas paseando juntas por los terrenos del castillo. ¿El chico no podía creerlo!

-¡es una trampa Hermione…! ¡él te engaña, siempre lo hizo. Nunca fue cierto!- no hizo falta que Ron dijera algún nombre. La castaña adivinó perfectamente de quien se trataba. Ella misma, en su parte racional, aún no entendía como podía estar tan feliz al lado de uno que durante años fue su peor enemigo… pero su corazón estaba demasiado alterado para que su cerebro escuchara la "voz de la razon".

Se dio vuelta hacia su reciente amiga. Pansy era confiable… ella era la mejor amiga de Draco. Y una vez que se dio el tiempo de conocerla, se dio cuenta que ella era igual al blondo… ambos escondían sus "verdaderos yo".

-yo…- pero la morena no termino su respuesta. Hermione corrió hacia donde sabía que estaba el blondo.

Queria escuchar una explicación de sus propios labios. Que le dijera que todo lo que Dijo Ron no era cierto, solo era un vano intento por separala del hombre que amaba. ¡Porque si! LO AMABA.

Algo extraño empezó a formarse en el pecho de la castaña. Algo en su interior le gritaba qUe se devolviera, pero ella necesitaba escuchar las palabras del blondo. Tres simples palabras: NO- ES-VERDAD.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Quemando mi alma**_

por favor, escucharla con la canción.

watch? v = TzrYvXT1o8s y list = FLRuJGylrRYgG-6F6Py0p4_g y index = 20

Fue la conversación mas dura para el sorprendido rubio. A su castaña no le gustaban las mentiras. ¿Enfrentar la verdad? No se veía como un camino bonito, pero tenía que hacerlo. Quizás después de su confesión tuviera una oportunidad.

-¡HABLA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ DRACO!- le dijo Hermione desesperada golpeando en el pecho del blondo- ¿ES VERDAD? ¿TODO FUE UAN MALDITA APUESTA?

-mi amor… yo…-el corazón de Draco se comprimió como nunca antes. Su castaña lloraba, era únicamente su culpa.

-¡no me digas mi amor!- dijo ella débilmente entre sollozos. Sus piernas apenas podían resistir su peso. Draco la rodeo con sus brazos y por unos instantes fue seguro y confiable. Luego volvió a la realidad.

-suel..suéltame- le dijo con lagrimas cayendo por las mejillas.

-no fue así…- dijo el blondo tratando de alcanzarla.

Ella se detuvo y miro esos ojos grises que la volvían loca, que la hacían suspirar con solo recordarlos y que poseían el poder de hipnotizarla.

-¿es mentira?- dijo ella, u corazón latió desbocado esperando una respuesta.

Quizás tan fuerte como el corazón de Draco intentando ingeniar una. Una mentira sería lo mejor en ese momento. Pero no quería mentirle, él quería que su castaña confiara en él con razones y fundamentos. No más caretas. Sus amigos podrían apoyarlo en eso. Necesitaba de su ayuda.

-¿Draco?- los labios de la castaña temblaban.

-es cierto… pero te amo Hermione. Te amo como jamás creí amar a alguien. Haz despertado en i cosas que ni siquiera sabía que existían.- el rubio se fue acercando lentamente a la castaña. Pero sus ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas, Draco quería ayudarla, necesitaba sentirla entre sus brazos y darle el consuelo que necesitaba.

Pero apenas las yemas de sus dedos tocaron la sensible piel de Hermione ella dio un paso atrás. El rubio se quedo estático en su puesto…

-¿crees que soy tan idiota para creerme eso Draco Malfoy?- las lagrimas caían desesperadamente por las mejillas de Hermione... el corazón de Draco se rompía no de golpe, sino con finas grietas… haciendo su sufrimiento cada vez mas mortal.

-no vuelvas a hablarme en lo que te queda de vida ¿me oíste Malfoy?- dijo ella limpiando sus lagrimas con la manga de su túnica.

-ganaste tu estúpida apuesta. Me enamoraste, ríete con los imbéciles que apostaste… ¡PERO NO ME VUELVAS A HABLAR EN LO QUE TE QUEDA DE VIDA!

La castaña se volteó y corrió tan fuerte como sus pies se lo permitieron. Llego a su sala común, por suerte no había nadie para que la llenara de preguntas por su llanto. Subió a su cuarto y se desarmo.

Su llanto se hizo presente y sus piernas no pudieron seguir sosteniendo su cuerpo.

El rubio seguía estadio en su lugar, con las manos echas puños a sus costados. Se odiaba infinitamente a si mismo. Por todo el daño que le había causado a la única mujer que verdaderamente había amado en su vida. No era un corazón destrozado lo que había en el pecho del blondo… era solo la coraza de este. Hermione se había llevado su amor, y con el se fue toda la humanidad.

Todo cambio rotundamente, como si fueran la mismísima farándula, la noticia de su "rompimiento" fue el comidillo del día.

El rubio la buscó por todo el colegio, pero sin encontrar nada. Llego a suplicarle a Harry que la ayudara a buscarla en la sala común.

Pero Harry solo volvió con unas palabras para el rubio.

-Draco, será mejor que le des espacio… ella dijo que no te quería ver- dijo el azabache tratando de sonreírle.

Y es que en ese tiempo, Hermione tenía tanto poder sobre el corazón de Draco, que sin que ella se lo pidiera, el blondo se había disculpado con Harry, por lo patán que había sido en el pasado.

Harry quiso matarlo con sus manos cuando se enteró de lo que le había hecho a u mejor amiga. Pero prefirió quedarse en un punto neutral cuando escucho -de mala gana- las explicaciones y los sentimientos actuales de Malfoy.

Draco intentó, una semana exacta después hablar con ella en clases, mediate papeles o firmemente parándose frente a ella en medio de la clase pidiéndole que hablaran. Pero la castaña estaba resentida… y al fin y al cabo, era una Gryffindor que no demostraba todo su dolor.

Hermione derramaba un par de lagrimas traidoras cuando Draco volvía a su puesto tras el correspondiente llamad de atención del profesor.

El blondo se mordía los labios, se apretaba los puños… todo empeoraba con los celos. Draco siempre se había caracterizado por ser alguien absolutamente seguro de sus facultades.

Pero esta chica hizo hasta que su estomago se revolviera con cada chico que se le acercaba…debía aceptarlo, la estaba acechando. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, la seguía a cada lugar al que se dirigía.

Había tenido la suerte de verla en la biblioteca, se había escondido tras unos estantes y la miraba disimuladamente de no muy lejos. Pero siempre con cautela para que no lo fuera a descubrir.

La leona había sido clara cuando le dijo que no lo quería cerca… y el rubio, haría cualquier cosa, menos alejarse de ella.

Estaban por cumplirse las dos semanas que esa castaña y él habían terminado. Extrañamente, Pansy y ella seguían siendo amigas… aunque Hermione lo sabía todo. Pansy no quiso ocultárselo… ese día, la morena estaba en la biblioteca y Hermione llego a sentarse a su lado con una fingida sonrisa.

-debes saber toda la verdad- le dijo en ese momento Pansy a la recién llegada.

Para envidia del blondo, su castaña perdono a Parkinson… y de cierta manera, era ella, su mejor amiga, el único punto que su amada y él tenían en común.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Si hay un infierno... el cielo no está muy lejos**_

-me enorgullece hablar frente a todos ustedes mis estimados alumnos, ya que…- escucho Hermione a los lejos la voz de su directora y profesora favorita…

No estuvo realmente presente mientras el resto de su mesa hablaba y aplaudía las palabras de la directora.

Era como si la castaña estuviera en otro mundo, en otro tiempo… recordando aquellos momentos con su rubio, cuando creía que todo era verdad… cuando se suponía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Recordó aquellos besos, aquellos ojos y labios que la hacían suspirar… aún cuando sabía que Draco Malfoy era una serpiente rastrera que la había engañado para conseguir sus fines macabros.

De pronto entró, en medio del discurso de la directora, aquella lechuza tan conocida para Hermione. La cual recorría largas distancias entre Hogwarts y Bulgaria.

La que siempre le traía una que otra carta proveniente de Victor.

Hermione miraba el ave y las cartas en su pico, pero no se atrevía a tomarlas… no quería tomarlas, estaba demasiado enojada consigo misma por ser tan tonta y creer que Draco Malfoy se enamoraría de ella, que ni las cartas de Victor podrían animar el momento.

Aunque Ginny no pensó lo mismo que ella, ya que gritó, sin ninguna preocupación que la directora estuviera hablando.

-¡HERMIONE, ES DE VICTOR! ¡ABRELO!

Sin muchos ánimos, se levantó de su mesa… tres pares de ojos estuvieron atentos a sus movimientos. Unos esmeralda desde la mesa de los leones, unos grises desde las serpientes… y unos azules preocupados, desde la mesa de las águilas.

Los tres se levantaron y emprendieron su camino hacia la castaña, pero en la puerta chocaron, se vieron a los ojos… y algo vieron Luna y Harry en los ojos de Draco, porque se devolvieron a sus mesas, olvidando sus ganas de socorrer a su amiga. Claro, no sin que antes Harry amenazara a Draco con un rápido: " _dáñala y te mato_ "

Desolada, esa era la palabra que describía los sentimientos de Hemione. Era como si estuviera en medio de una isla, se parara en la orilla… y todo lo que viera fueran metros y metros de mar. No había ayuda, no había barcos o al menos alguna civilización en aquella isla. Estaba sola, y nadie la ayudaba… pero tampoco quería ayuda. Nadie la había incitado a meterse en las fauces del lobo, ella solita había caminado hacia su boca… y el lobo la había mordido. No quería ayuda… porque no la merecía.

Entre ríos y montañas… desolada, sola y sin ayuda. Aunque si podía cambiar.

Su error había sido confiar el rubio, podía cambiar eso. La confienza era algo que diariamente se perdía, quizás sus malditos sentimientos fueran los mismos, pero si algo podía cambiar era la imagen simplona y triste que tenía a sus ojos.

¿Quería hacerla sufrir? Ella le demostraría que una Gryffindor puede ser mas que simplemente un corazón valiente… ella le demostraría que los leones sacan las garras y un arañazo duele más que la mordida de una serpiente.

Limpió las traicioneras lágrimas con la manga de su túnica. ¿Cuántas de ellas había derramado por el blondo?

-ninguna más- dijo en voz alta- ¿querías jugar? Yo te demostrare que también sé jugar serpiente.

Escapó temporalmente de su realidad… pensar, eso era lo que hacía mejor, lo que había dejado de hacer mientras estaba con el blondo. Había ido a aquel sitio que años atrás le había dado un golpe al mismo tipo. Apoyada en uno de los árboles… la oscuridad, el olor que desprendía la tierra, el viento nocturno soplando su cara eran cosas tan simples que la hacían sentirse segura…

-te he estado buscando por todo el colegio- Hermione estaba tranquila, relajándose en aquel único lugar del colegio en el que podía dejar de hablar de sus problemas y solo entregarse a sus sentimientos.

Su corazón se acelero con aquellas palabras. No quería, no decía sentir eso… _¡vamos Hermione! ¿Qué te pasa?_

-estaba pensado que quizás quisieras ir conmigo a recorrer el colegio. Ya sabes, dar la vuelta de prefectos juntos… seria seguro- dijo él sonriendo picara y seductoramente.

Hermione sabía que si lo llegaba a mirar todos sus esfuerzos se irían por el caño, conocía de primera mano el poder de sus ojos. Y no era tan tonta para someterse de nuevo.

Pasaron quince minutos en los que ella miró únicamente el horizonte, sin permitirle a su cuerpo que se girara a su tan deseado objetivo.

-así que no me hablaras- escucho que decía el blondo, aunque muy en el fondo sonó como una pregunta, hasta quizás una suplica. ¿Qué? ¿Quería seguir riéndose a sus espaldas?

-pues no me moveré de este lugar… de hecho, será mejor que te acostumbres a mi presencia princesa, porque estaré a tu lado en cada paso que des- y dicho esto el blondo paso su brazo por los hombros de Hermione… la cual hervía dentro de si los siete infiernos.

 _¿Quién se cree este idiota?,_ era el pensamiento de la castaña, sin embargo, ningún músculo en su cuerpo ejerció fuerza.

Y hasta eso prefería el rubio, que lo insultara, que le gritara, que le dijera que era el peor hombre sobre la faz de la Tierra, que era un energúmeno, un egocéntrico, un troglodita, un maldito niño mimado que solo pensaba en el… ¡con un demonio! Si hasta prefería que le llamara "maldito mortífago" ¡todo lo anterior junto! Pero que no le retirara la palabra.

-¿y que me dices de la salida? ¿A que hora paso por ti?- el rubio siguió tratando de molestarla con cada cosa… no como antes "aborreciéndola". Ahora era como la clase de loco psicópata que molesta a su victima.

El colmo de Hermione se hizo presente, cuando Draco, agobiado por no escuchar la dulce voz de su castaña, se atrevió a besarla, presionando sus labios con los de la chica a la fuerza. Ella fue fuerte, como nunca en su vida y resistió mover los labios al ritmo del rubio. Resistió con fortaleza ese fuego que la quemaba por dentro y las ganas de apegarlo a su cuerpo… ¡diablos! Si es que hasta ignoro ese calor en su entrepierna que por primera vez se formaba.

Lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas, pero claro… el rubio era el doble o el triple mas fuerte que ella. Con dificultad, tanto como para moverse (ya que el rubio la tenia totalmente inmovilizada) o para resistir el beso, saco su varita…

Fue el único momento en que ella abrió la boca, él aprovechó la oportunidad para profanar con su lengua la "santa" boca de Hermione.

Ella, con la legua del rubio recorriendo toda su boca, movió la suya, pero solo para decir:

-¡expulso!- Malfoy salio literalmente volando por los aires, golpeándose en el brazo, él notó desde el primer segundo en el suelo, que el golpe en su brazo hacia que este ardiera… pero supo disimularlo. Estaba apunto de pararse… y no sería mala idea sacar su varita, solo para defenderse.

-¿QUÉ PARTE DE "ALEJATE DE MI" NO ENTIENDES? NO ME TOQUES, NO TE ME ACERQUES, NO RESPIRES EL MISMO AIRE QUE YO. ¿ES MUY DIFICIL?

Él quiso decir que eso sería imposible, porque ya estaba rotundamente enamorado, pero dudaba que la castaña fuera a tomar bien sus palabras.

Ella salio rauda del lugar, echando humos por las orejas a los ojos del rubio, pero destruyéndose por dentro… había estado demasiado cerca de correr hacia el rubio y ver que todo estuviera bien. Que el golpe no hubiera sido más que "un simple golpecito".

Él por lo menos se conformaba sabiendo que algo había en la castaña para su persona… odio, no era precisamente lo que deseaba, pero el odio era un fuerte sentimiento.

Así fue como llegó a su sala común, afirmando su lastimado brazo y sonriendo como tarado. Se topó con Blaise y Pansy que jugaban poker (obviamente apostando ropa), él estaba solo con pantalones, a ella solo le quedaba la blusa y sus bragas.

Se sentó a su lado aún sonriendo, el moreno iba a empezar su cuestionario cuando Parkinson lo saco arrastrando de su sala común, poniéndose la ropa en el camino y corriendo hacia la enfermería.

Madam pomfrey tomo y apretó su brazo, fue la primera vez que se dio cuenta a que grado le dolía.

-lamento informarle, joven Malfoy, que no asistirá mañana a clases. Pero despreocupase señorita Parkinson, este joven estará como nuevo en dos días mas.

-¿Qué rayos te paso? ¿Quién te hizo esto?- dijo la morena una vez que se quedaron solos…

-Hermione- fue todo lo que puso contestar el rubio… así que su castaña le había roto el brazo ¡ya se las pagaría! A besos le iba quitar las ganas de andarlo fracturando.

-¿¡Y AHORA QUE LE HICISTE!?- le gritó Pansy… claro, ahora hasta su mejor amiga estaba del otro lado. ¿Por qué tendría que él haber hecho algo?


	10. Chapter 10

_**Amo odiarte... Odio amarte**_

La castaña había decidido jugar. Tenia claro que saldría herida y que posiblemente su corazón se destrozara en el camino, pero no se mostraría débil ante Draco. Nunca más.

Mientras adelantaba su tarea de DCAO pensó en lo mejor que podía hacer… ignorarlo no era el mejor proceder. Draco tenía esa capacidad de sacarla de sus cabales… sería mucho mas inteligente, volvería a ser la misma de antes.

Si veía a Draco, digo… ¡Malfoy! Lo insultaría tal cual lo hacía antes de la guerra. Siempre con palabras e ingeniosas maneras de restregarle en la cara la idiota que era.

Con ese plan en mente se dirigió al comedor, su desayuno, a diferencia de otros fue el mas extraño del mundo. Cierta Serpiente estaba nada más y nada menos que esperándola en la mesa de los leones.

Hermione sabia que personalidad no era algo que le faltara a Pansy, pero hasta a ella la sorprendió cuando la encontró con un plato lleno de diferentes manjares. El resto de los leones, aunque las diferencia de casas ya no "existían", se alejaban de ella como si tuviera lepra o algo peor.

La castaña se sentó -cuidadosamente- al lado de la morena. Por su cabeza el único razonamiento útil que pasaba era que Pansy era solo una alucinación por falta de sueño. Pero he ahí la sorpresa, ella empezó a hablar sobre su mañana atareada.

-no por ser descortés… pero ¿Qué hace ella en nuestra mesa?- escuchó la voz de Ginny, mientras se sentaba al frente de las chicas con el brazo enganchado en Harry.

El azabache empezó a sudar en frío. ¿Qué hacia Pansy en su mesa? ¿Venía a delatarlo con su novia?

" _no es que pensaras mucho en ese último término cuando cierto beso se realizó en el bosque_ "- le gritó al mortificado Harry la parte racional de su cabeza.

Y si, era "Pansy", ya que no tenía mucho sentido llamarla "Parkinson" cuando habían pactado no mencionar el beso con nadie… ni siquiera con sus propias sombras.

Por su lado la morena estaba relajada… SI, así era como se sentía rodeada por tantos leones. Las serpientes tenían cierto toque familiar, pero jamás sabes cuando alguna de ellas te puede morder en el camino. Con los Gryffindor, ya sea bueno o malo, sabes lo que te espera.

Los ojos verde oscuro de la morena miraban los esmeraldas del azabache que estaba sentado en frente descaradamente. Los ojos marrones de Ginny celaron como nunca esa mirada… sobretodo porque aquellos luceros esmeraldas tampoco le quitaban la atención.

En si Pansy era como una serpiente… una vez que atrapaba a su presa, no la dejaba viva. No es que Harry fuera un ratoncito inocente que se cruzara por su camino, ni el mejor de los bocadillos… Potter era algo extraño, quizás un halcón que quisiera matar a la voluble serpiente.

Hermione los miraba bastante extrañada, primero a Harry, el cual miraba a la morena olvidándose de todas las cosas alrededor. La miraba directo a los ojos con las manos sobre la mesa y casi sin pestañar. Luego a Pansy, la cual tenía un trozo de chocolate en la boca. Mordía el caramelo con tanta sensualidad y delicadeza que Hermione por unos minutos se sintió incomoda al mirar… luego, tratando de no prestarles atención a los azabaches, su vista se centro en los ojos marrones claros de Ginny. Y estaba esperando que el humo saliera de sus oídos. Se veía furiosa, celosa y extremadamente enojada.

La castaña, sabiamente intento romper ese contacto visual carraspeando, tosiendo, empezando una conversación y hasta golpeando por debajo de la mesa a ambos comensales… pero ninguno reaccionaba. Por lo que se inclino por el actuar mas optimo. Tomo a Pansy del antebrazo y con fuerza disimulada la arrastro a la primera clase. La cual leones y serpientes eran obligados a compartir.

Con cierto mal sabor de boca se sentó con la morena. Ella reía por lo bajo y daba vistazos hacia nuestras espaldas. Inconscientemente, busco una cabellera rubia que en el desayuno no había aparecido, pero no la encontró. Intentó prestar atención al profesor, pero las risitas de su compañera de banco, los constantes mensajitos que le mandaba Harry… ¡si damas y caballeros, el mismísimo Potter! y el ronquido de algún alumno cerca suyo la hicieron darse por vencida. Se recostó en su puesto, cerró los ojos e intentó recuperar horitas de sueño. Lamentablemente para la castaña, tuvo el mismo problema que en la noche y nuevamente no pudo dormir… el maldito hurón desteñido no salía de su cabeza ni cuando ella quería matarlo a cruciatas.

En la siguiente clase tuvo que aguantar a una Ginny bipolar, primero enojada por el comportamiento de Harry. Tuvo que escuchar como coqueteaba con Dean para darle celos a Harry. Luego vino un ataque de culpabilidad por tan infantil actuar. Terminando su conversación con una enojo contra Hermione esporádico y algo apresurado.

-es tu culpa Hermione, si no te hubieras hecho amiga de Parkinson, Harry jamás hubiera puesto los ojos sobre ella- le dijo la pelirroja enojadísima, pero conteniendo su tono de tal manera que solo Hermione escuchara.

Ginny tomó sus cosas y se retiro del salón… solo para que Hermione se diera cuenta que nuevamente no había puesto atención en clases.

Decidió saltarse la siguiente hora y se dirigió a la biblioteca, no sin antes pasar por el comedor, dos patios, el campo de Quidditch, los vestidores… le pidió a un niño de primero que entrara al baño de chicos y viera si estaba cierto blondo.

Por primera vez en su vida tenia ese deseo de molestar al blondo. Acababa de entender porque Draco tenía ese don de ofender a los demás. Sirve para desquitarse… y en ese momento, Hermione necesitaba gritarle a alguien, y para eso estaba Draco Malfoy.

El problema es que no le puedes gritar a Draco Malfoy si el idiota no se aparece en tu camino.

Resignada, esa es la palabra que la describía cuando llegó a la biblioteca… después pensó que -muy a su pesar- Draco... quiero decir MALFOY era un chico inteligente. Y algunas veces se lo encontraba en la biblioteca.

Busco solo como Hermione Granger podría en una biblioteca. Tan minuciosamente como era posible… pero nada. El blondo simplemente no estaba.

¡Hasta a Zabini había molestado para sonsacarle si Dra… Malfoy estaba en la sala común correspondiente!

-no, digamos que el dragón esta enyesadamente divertido.- fue la respuesta que le dio Zabini ante de reir tontamente.

¡Ya no aguantaba mas! necesitaba gritarle, decirle que era un idiota supremo, un mimado, egocéntrico, narcisista de lo peor, poco hombre, estúpido, retrasado y hasta que su cabello era feo. Decirle que su perfecto cuerpo solo era mirado como eso, un cuerpo. Que nadie lo amaría como ella, que extrañaba sus besos, que anhelaba sus abrazos y sus caricias, la forma de hablarle al oído y su risa, el olor de su ropa y las curvas de su boca… además…

-¿¡HAY HERMIONE PERO QUE ESTAS PENSANDO!?- gritó lo suficientemente alto para que todo el poblado de la biblioteca la mirara con odio por su intromisión en cada lectura.

Por primera vez la sacaron del lugar con un sonoro: "shhhh"

-tengo que insultarlo- dijo la castaña en voz alta mientras recorría las escaleras.

-debo humillarlo- dijo justo cuando Pansy se ponía a su lado silenciosamente.

-¿a quien?- interrumpió Parkinson mientras comía una manzana roja.

-pero primero debo encontrarlo… ¿Dónde carajo se metió? L colegio no es tan grande para que se pierda. A no ser que se este escondiendo.

La morena entendió que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

-¿a quien buscamos exactamente? Dijo ella mordiendo de nuevo su manzana.

-a Draco… MALFOY- se grito a si misma por tal error… " _ya lo sabes Hermione, es Malfoy, no Dra_ …"

-pues esta en la enfermería- dijo la morena mientras mordía nuevamente la manzana y se giraba a mirar el trasero de Harry que estaba una escalera mas arriba.

-¿¡QUÉ QUE!?

Hermione casi se cae de la escalera con esas palabras, pero Pansy parecía demasiado concentrada en los glúteos de cierto azabache para responderle.

-DIME- dijo la castaña zarandeándola.

-egstoy cogmiengdo- dijo ella entre dientes solo un poco molesta.

-¿Qué hace Draco en la enfermería?

-pues… según sus palabras, dice que lo hiciste volar y su brazo se rompió.

Eso ultimo si que fue una exageración. Como máximo Draco tendría una leve fractura, nada que Madam Pomfrey no pudiera resolver. Pero ese era el precio que parkinson había prometido pagar, por acusar tan rápidamente a Draco de alguna cosa mala.

Su cargo de conciencia se fue cuando vio que cierto trasero se dirigía al séptimo piso… "aquí vamos de nuevo" pensó Pansy antes de meterse a un retrato para encontrarse con ese trasero… digo, chico de la cicatriz en la frente.

el trasero bonito... quiero decir, nuestro amigo, el gran Harry Potter


	11. Chapter 11

_**El veneno de serpiente**_

Hermione corrió por los pasillos empujando sin intención a más de un alumno en el camino. ¿Tan grave había sido? Maldita la hora en que se le había ocurrido mandarlo a volar… la castaña solo se tranquilizaba en que ella había actuado "en defensa propia" ¡¿con que descaro él la besaba como si fuera su novia?!

Lo que mas torturaba la mente de la pobre chica, era que por más que quisiera alejarse de él, sentenciarlo a la ley del hielo eterna y martirizarlo el resto de sus días… no podía sacarse de la cabeza los labios del rubio.

Su sabor era delicioso… no había palabras que describieran a ciencia exacta el sabor de sus labios… pero tenían cierto toque a menta... a chocolate con menta. Y la "poco" suertuda castaña, era masacrada mentalmente por andar pensando en esas cosas.

Draco, por su parte se recuperaba perfectamente en la enfermería, esperando la conveniente visita de su castaña. ¡Porque Pansy tenía que cumplir con la única petición que le había hecho!

De cierta manera, cruzo por su cabeza los días en que podía hacer y deshacer con diferentes mujeres. Recordó el momento de la apuesta con Blaise y lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas para él y sus amigos.

Atrás habían quedado los momentos que se acostaba con una chica diferente todos los días. Ahora por su mente, solo cruzaba el nombre de una chica… y nada mas que ¡una Gryffindor! Y no cualquier Gryffindor, quien podía ser más inesperada que Hermione Granger.

El rubio tampoco era ciego… si, había intentado acercarse de todas las maneras posibles a Hermione, pero ella simplemente lo ignoraba, pasando por el como si fuera una estatua mas del colegio. Aunque algo lo tenía tranquilo -y al mismo tiempo matándolo por dentro-, había sido la comadreja la que lo delato en su "plan" de conquista con la castaña… él fue el primer obstáculo a vencer en ese tema. Y si bien había jodido la relación, no se había acercado a la castaña.

Uno que al principio le preocupó, era el ex-cara rajada Potter, él siempre creyó que Hermione terminaría siendo el gran amor del "niño que vivió" antes de que se diera cuenta de su estúpido enamoramiento por la mini Weasly… a la semana desecho la idea, aunque Harry pasaba todo el día con su castaña, sabía de la misma boca del azabache que él no estaba interesado… sentimentalmente en Hermione.

Además, había visto a Pansy desaparecer junto con Harry en mas de una ocasión… y Pansy esa una serpiente demasiado lujuriosa, si Harry había caído en sus garras… será mejor que se olvide de la luz del día.

Otro que andaba en las nubes era el moreno Blaise, Draco se había dado cuenta que miraba la mesa de Hufflepuf con demasiado interés, ¿sus razones? Absolutamente desconocidas.

-disculpe señora Pomfrey- escuchó la hermosa voz melodiosa que lo saco de sus cavilaciones- ¿Draco aún está aquí?

-¡oh señorita Granger! Creía que los rumores eran falsos. Aquí uno se entera de cosas que a veces no le gustarían saber- le respondió la enfermera.

-¿Qué rumores?

-pues de su… amistad con el joven Malfoy.- le dijo la enfermera.

¿Rumores? él no había escuchado ningún rumor… aunque vincular a Hermione con él no era un tema que le molestara en lo mas mínimo.

Escuchó pasos dirigiéndose hacía él. Y optó por lo más conveniente… fingir que dormía.

-pues… yo no soy amiga de Draco. Ni amiga, ni nada- dijo Hermione justo antes de entrar.

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo.

-tengo que ver a la directora señorita Granger. Ya vio al joven Malfoy, el cual duerme… será mejor que salga.

La castaña al escuchar esto decidió hacer lo contrario a todos sus planes.

-no se preocupe, me quedaré con él hasta que vuelva- Hermione vio la "clase de mirada" de su enfermera, pero hizo caso omiso de cualquier comentario que pudiera dar.

Se quedó estática en el lugar hasta que escucho a la enfermera salir. Luego dijo el nombre de Malfoy un par de veces, solo para comprobar de verdad durmiera. Lo movió un poco… pero nada, el rubio tenía el "sueño" pesado.

Se sentó a su lado y afirmo la mano nívea entre las suyas. Anhelo esos ojos grises como ningún otro día. Extraño sus besos y los brazos de blondo alrededor de su cintura. Era crueldad contra su cuerpo no acercarse al blondo…

-extraño tus besos…- dijo susurrando- extraño tus caricias, extraño las tardes que pasábamos juntos.

La castaña se acercó aún mas a Draco, el pobre rubio no recordaba que su corazón hubiera latido tan rápido como en esos momentos.

-sé que esto me matará el alma cuando llegue a mi cuarto, pero de verdad lo extraño…- fue lo que escuchó el rubio antes de sentir los labios de Hermione sobre los suyos.

Las manos de la castaña en las mejillas del blondo y Draco resistiendo la tentación de profundizar ese beso… pero el veneno del Slytherin fue más poderoso.

Tomó a Hermione de la cintura y la puso bajo él con un giro rápido… profundizando un beso que la castaña al principio respondió y luego apartó. Draco no tenía ni las intenciones de dejarla ir… pero tampoco la obligaría a hacer algo que no quisiera.

-me rompiste el brazo- le dijo exagerando la situación

-cre-creí que estabas dormido- le dijo la castaña con poco oxigeno en los pulmones.

-tu beso me despertó- le dijo acercándose nuevamente a sus labios.

Hermione, haciendo uso extremo de su sentido común, se acomodó bajo el rubio -lo cual hizo que Draco pensara mas con su entrepierna que con la cabeza-, pero las visiones de un posible futuro, en esos actos, eran totalmente opuestos… ya que Hermione se acomodaba para tener su pierna entre las del rubio.

Cuando Draco la liberó de su beso, la castaña se puso seria.

-vuelve a besarme y te quedas sin descendencia- Malfoy sabía que eso mas que una amenaza era una promesa.

-no te atreverías…

-yo que tu no arriesgaría la existencia del futuro Malfoy- le dijo ella sonriendo.

-pues… esa descendencia seria Malfoy Granger, así que la que se quedaría sin mis cinco hijos, también serias tu. Aunque no te alteres, no te despreocuparía sexualmente cariño.

Las mejillas de la castaña se tornaron tan rojas como un tomate.

-¡como te..!- pero no termino su frase, porque el Malfoy profanó su boca de la manera mas morbosa del mundo. Solo por si acaso, puso su mano en la pierna de Hermione… la castaña trabo sus dedos en el cabello de Malfoy… y el rubio, por instinto mas que por costumbre… empezó a subir su mano hasta la entrepierna de la chica. Ella no se negó a la caricia, de echo, su cuerpo se movió al mismo ritmo que el de Draco…

-señorita Granger ¿sigue aquí?- la pregunta de madam Pomfrey enfrió a la castaña y al blondo… aunque mas que enfriar al blondo, - que estaba demasiado lejos del "enfriamiento"- lo molesto en lo mas profundo de su ser.

Ella se lo sacó de encima, con las mejillas rojas y se dispuso a salir.

-Hermione…- le dijo Draco, ella solo se detuvo- no volveré a besarte hasta que me lo pidas. ¿Me oíste?

Granger solo salió, con la cabeza a gachas y con la mirada de la enfermera sobre sus hombros.

Otros que no estaban mucho más concientes, eran los azabaches. La Slytherin y el Gryffindor en la sala de menesteres, besándose como si no hubiera un mañana existente.

¿Ginny? Definitivamente olvidado en la mente de Harry… muy, muy, muy hondamente. ¿Las expectativas y el "que dirán"? absolutamente olvidado para Pansy.

Fue Harry el que llego hasta la cama, aunque fue Pansy la que lo empujo sobre esta. La chica se subió a horcadas sobre el pobre Potter y lo beso, él puso sus manos en el trasero de Parkinson acercando ambas pelvis.

¿Dónde había quedado el sentido común? ¡Al diablo con el sentido común!

Algo extraño le pasaba en el estomago a Pansy cuando veía a Harry… era como si una ola de calor la llenara y solo deseara estar con él. ¿Cuándo empezó esto? Pues cuando aquellas extrañas criaturas en el bosque los obligaron a besarse.

Y Harry… él no era muy ignorante de esos sentimientos. Había escuchado que Pansy era una diosa en la cama… pero el solo había tenido sus besos y un par de caricias y estaba seguro que Pansy más que una Diosa cualquiera era la mismísima Afrodita personificada.

Las curvas de la morena lo enloquecían, los labios lo llevaban al infierno y lo subían al paraíso con un solo movimiento de lengua. Sus ojos lo cautivaban, su manera de ocultar a la "verdadera Pansy" eran tan tiernas que mas de una vez había pensado que debería haberla abrazado alguna vez… era la mujer mas fuerte que conocía… la admiraba y muy posiblemente… no, no, no… Harry saco inmediatamente ese pensamiento de la cabeza.

Pansy empezó a desabrochar la camisa del azabache… ¿Por qué tanto apuro? Ni ella misma lo entendía, pero es que el malestar en su estomago, se transformo en un calor en su entrepierna, un palpitar acelerado en el corazón y una maldita idea en la cabeza…

Ella no debía pensar en esa clase de "romances" con Harry… ni siquiera aunque esa noche llegara al fin obvio que tendría… era obvio que para Potter sería solo una calentura del momento.

Harry se sentó sobre la cama, ya que Pansy estaba alejándose para sacarse la blusa por sobre la cabeza… cuando ella logro su cometido se encontró con los labios de Potter nuevamente sobre su boca, luego fueron directamente a su cuello…

Menos mal que era el veneno de las serpientes el peligroso- pensó irónicamente Pansy- porque eran las mordidas del León las que la enloquecían.

Las manos juguetonas de Harry fueron sobre el broche del sostén, sacándolo con una maestría que asombro silenciosamente a los dos integrantes de esa cama.

-te deseo- fue lo que salio de los labios de la morena en un gemido. Harry levanto su vista dejando, por momentos, su cuello de lado…

-yo también te deseo- le dijo.

No fue mucho lo que resistió Harry, ya que ni siquiera le saco la falda, solo saco el pequeño calzón de la muchacha, saco su virilidad de sus pantalones… ella lo excitaba con cada sacudida, y Harry, tratando de darse el mismo placer metió sus dedos dentro de Parkinson.

-no hagas eso- le dijo en un nuevo gemido…

-de todas maneras lo haré- le dijo riéndose.

Harry, después de comprobar que Pansy estuviera lo suficientemente excitada, metiendo de un solo empujón su miembro dentro de la morena. Ella se quedo solo unos segundos quieta para empezar con los movimientos pélvicos.

¿Desde cuando no tenia sexo que lo disfrutaba tanto? ¿o era que Harry tenia una habilidad oculta que nadie conocía? Bueno... quizás Ginny- pensó Parkinson… sorprendiéndose de lo celosa que sonó en ese comentario.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Jamás hay primera sin segunda**_

Fueron dos días, solo dos días los que pasaron… Draco iba a clases con total regularidad. Hermione se dedicaba a no mirar las cabelleras rubias con tal de no encontrarse con Draco. A tal punto que solo hablaba con Luna una vez que reconocía su tono de voz. Pansy y Harry… bueno, esos eran todo un caso aparte. Ella se sentaba junto a sus amigos en clases, Harry seguía sentándose con Hermy y Ronald, pero las miradas furtivas entre esos dos eran tan poco disimuladas que hasta en historia de la magia el aburrido profesor les había llamado la atención. Ginny? Pues… la pelirroja jamás había echo tales escenas de celos como en esas 48 horas…

Hermione era una especie de punto intermedio para esos dos… "amantes". Ambos días la castaña había tenido que mentirle a Ginny diciendo que Harry estaba con la directora, o con Hagrid o con cualquier profesor que se le cruzara por la cabeza… todo porque el muy desconsiderado se escapaba en cada momento libre con Parkinson.

Su perdición llego cuando en DCAO, Astoria se sentó con Draco. Hermione echaba chispas hasta por las orejas. Por más que intentaba concentrarse en el profesor, en su cuaderno, en la pizarra o hasta en el maldito sonido de los ronquidos del chico que estaba delante de ella… no podía evitar que llegara a sus oídos la risita tonta, estúpida y sobreactuada de Astoria.

¿Qué se creía la muy zorra? ¿Qué Draco estaba solo?

 _"está solo tonta… ¿te lo recuerdo?"_ le dijo su conciencia.

-es por eso que la mejor manera de cumplir un…- pero no soportó más. Se dio vuelta sin el menor disimulo posible, miró el puesto de Draco solo para darse cuenta que la muy zorra de Astoria estaba pegada como una lapa a hombro de SU Draco. Aunque casi se arrepiente de mirar cuando se topo con la mirada gris del chico… pero no detuvo su boca.

-¿podrías callarte? ¡Tu maldita risa no me deja escuchar ni mis pensamientos!

-¡Señorita Granger!- llamo su atención el profesor -se quedará a limpiar el aula después de clases, y 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Si no fuera porque Granger siempre ganaba puntos, los leones en esa sala no hubieran dudado en abuchear, pero no lo hicieron.

La clase pasó, y ella solo continuaba muerta de celos… si, debía aceptarlo. Maldita la hora en que Harry se escapo con Pansy y dejo un puesto libre. Desde ahora en adelante le prohibiría a su nueva amiga dejar solo a Draco… ni a sol ni a sombra. NADIE se acercaría a lo que por derecho era suyo _"¿a si? ¿Desde cuando, exactamente, Draco Malfoy es tuyo?"._ Calló su conciencia. Solo ella podía ignorarlo, pero nadie tenía que acercársele…

Él esperó a que terminara la clase con una sonrisa. Astoria seguía a su lado, pero era bastante poco lo que la escuchaba. Su mirada estaba concentrada en el cabello castaño que estaba tres puestos antes que él.

-¿celosita, cariño?- le dijo cuando ya no quedaba nadie en la sala.

-¿yo? ¿y de que tendría que estar celosa?

-no sé, Hasta donde sé, Astoria rinde como cinco horas en una cama por noche… quien sabe si…- iba diciendo Draco cuando la mano de Hermione quedo marcada en su mejilla.

-¡COMO TE ATREVES MALDITO HURÓN!

-crei que no estabas celosa…- le dijo sonriendo.

-¡Y NO LO ESTOY!- la castaña cerró sus puños y empezó a golpear el pecho de Draco.- ¡ESTOY FRENTE A TI! ¿CÓMO DICES ESO?

Draco esperó que se cansara… o que terminara. Esos eran celos sin lugar a dudas. Ella volvió a golpear con su palma la mejilla del chico, pero esta vez mucho más fuerte, ya que recordó como la había tocado hace dos días y su manera tan fácil de entregarse a él.

El rubio tocó su mejilla, puso sus manos en la cintura de Granger, la puso contra la pared e inmovilizo sus manos, apretándolas contra la pared por sobre su cabeza.

-esa me la pagarás cariño.

-¿me golpearas?- le dijo ella desafiante.

-claro que no- sus labios se fueron acercando levemente a su cara. Sus cuerpos en total contacto. El corazón de ambos amantes vueltos locos palpitando… ella cerró los ojos instintiamente para aprovechar y recordar mejor los labios de Draco, pero él se detuvo pocos milímetros antes con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

-¿vas a besarme?- dijo Hermione, después de unos eternos segundos de espera.

-¿me lo estas pidiendo?- le dijo él.

La castaña abrió los ojos solo para darse cuenta de la manera penetrante que la miraba el ojigris.

-¡perdón!- dijo mucho más que enojada.

-te dije que no te volvería a besar si no me lo pedías- dijo él sin mas rodeos.

-pues mejor te sientas cariño… porque parado te cansaras demasiado- Hermione era una Leona orgullosa, y Draco una serpiente feliz de que SU mujercita le dijera " _cariño_ ".

-me alegra que ya lo asumas linda, pero de todas maneras no te besare- ella se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, pero trato de evitar -sin lograrlo- el sonrojo.

-aaaah!- gritó casi desesperadamente ella- ¡te mataré con mis propias manos Malfoy!- y sin dudarlo, tiró un gigantesco libro hasta la cabeza (sagrada) de Draco. Por suerte él tenía los buenos reflejos de un cazador y esquivo el libro.

-eso te costara tres horas mas, aparte de las ocho que te iba a dar, de sexo sin control en nuestra luna de miel mi amor- le dijo él antes de salir de la sala, para que ella no le tiraba un pupitre o algo mas grande.


	13. Chapter 13

**Entre flores y mentiras**

Sus intentos por reconquistarla eran sorprendentes. Y era como si una nueva generación llegara, Pansy pasaba casi todo el día con Hermione… claro, con la castaña porque era su amiga y porque si estaba con aquella castaña, significaba estar cerca del azabache que tanto le gustaba.

Blaise también era otro, uno que tratando de conquistar a Samanta (la chica de Hufflepuf que tanto mira), había creado una muy linda amistad con Luna… aunque Samanta creía que estos dos últimos eran mas que amigos, en las ocasiones que los había visto, se veía lo mucho que se querían y entendían. Blaise había desarrollado un "nuevo él" cuando estaba con Luna. Ahora era mucho mas cordial, mas atento… hasta, más apuesto.

Pero era el blondo el que sorprendía a todo Hogwarts con sus intentos de reconquistar a Hermione. La leona seguía de orgullosa con todos sus intentos, pero cuando el blondo dejaba de mirarla, sonreía como tonta y se envolvía en una capa de felicidad que nadie podía penetrar con su mal humor. Pero al mismo tiempo se gritaba que no era correcto, que Draco era el lado malo de la vida.

Una tarde fría, en que Harry estaba sentado cerca del fuego, pensando como terminar su relación con la maniática celosa de Ginny sin que Ron intentara matarlo… por el retrato entraron dos lindas chicas, una castaña que cargaba sus libros y una morena que reía de alguna ocurrencia de su nueva amiga. Ambas igual de hermosas pero en polos opuestos de hermosura. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger y Pansy Pakinson anduvieran por los pasillos de Hogwarts hablando de trivialidades y riendo de las ocurrencias de la otra?

Harry poso su vista en la morena, recordar sus besos, sus caricias, su cuerpo y su manera de hacer el amor… solo mirarle los labios hizo que su entrepierna empezaba a levantarse. Se sentó en el sillón, esperando a las chicas y disimulando su excitación.

La morena fue lo primero que vio, se rió descaradamente… y Hermione la quedo mirando.

Cuando ambas fueron a saludar al niño que vivió con un beso en la cara, Pansy se apoyo sin la menor vergüenza en la entrepierna del azabache… cosa que dejo más a la vista el estado del pobre muchachito.

Media hora de conversaciones paso rápidamente, la puerta de la sala común se abrió, dando paso a un quinteto de chicas que venían haciendo un"aaww" coreado.

-¡que romántico! ¡Que suerte! Que lindo! ¡Que hermoso! Yo también quiero que mi novio sea así… que pena que le interese ella, yo estoy disponible - eso y muchas cosas mas escucho Hermione de las chicas que entraron.

Pansy "conversaba" amenamente con Harry. Claro, haciéndole comentarios en doble sentido y casi gritándole en clave que lo necesitaba en ese segundo en la sala de menesteres… pero la castaña los dejaba "pervertirse" libremente.

Pocos segundos después que las chicas pasaron se quedaron mirando hacia atrás… el ultimo comentario que escucho de ellas fue "que bueno que le abrí la puerta… necesito ver esta escena"

Cuando sus ojos fueron nuevamente a la entrada, no se encontró precisamente con el pasillo que esperaba ver… en vez de eso estaba lleno de flores, rosas rojas, blancas y azules, claveles de todos los colores, calas blancas y negras, pero en mayor cantidad, lirios orientales, los favoritos de la castaña. Osos de peluche gigantes, millones de globos con forma de corazón, con inscripciones "te amo" en ellas. Tarjetitas de colores, y millones de decoraciones románticas.

La castaña estaba entrando en un estado de romanticismo fantástico. Casi sintiendo celos de la chica que recibiera tantas flores y demostraciones amorosas. Mirando hacia todos lados esperando que la afortunada llegara y mirarla con un poco de envidia.

La sorpresa ocurrió cuando miro hacia las millones de flores y vio al blondo entre ellas. Sus ojos grises tan característicos, en este ultimo tiempo Hermione gozaba del físico del rubio… sus hombros se volvieron mas anchos, y era como si hubiera madurado... En todo este tiempo no había escuchado " _Draco es tan bueno en la cama_ " o " _tuve una maravillosa sesión con el blondo_ "

Una playera en forma de V ¿su túnica y su uniforme? Nadie lo sabe, pero la chica internamente agradecía que Draco estuviera tan descubierto.

Sintió, como siempre, unas ganas horribles de tirarse sobre él y no dejar de besarlo hasta que llegara algún poder superior que los separara.

Él la miraba con sus ojitos precioso, (yo moriría de un ataque al corazón con eso) las curvas de sus labios levantadas y su perfecto cuerpo. ¿Y el egocéntrico narcisito? ¿Dónde fue? Draco era… era un nuevo Draco. Y a Hermione le encantaba… pero no lo demostraría

No después que él hubiera jugado tan vilmente con sus sentimientos, se hubiera reído de lo rápido que caía en sus redes… quizás ahora quisiera lo mismo, y ella no era tan tonta para caerse dos veces en el mismo hoyo.

-¡que mala Hermione! Con tu belleza, eclipsas a estas flores.- le dijo sonriendo y acercándose a ella con un lirio en la mano.

Los labios de la castaña iban casi por inercia hacia arriba… su corazón casi se le sale del pecho por el palpitar acelerado. Necesitaba sentir sus labios nuevamente… ¡pero no! se juró a s misma no pedirle -o rogarle- un beso a ese tonto y precioso Malfoy.

La castaña, torturándose internamente, saco su varita y pronuncio susurrante " _incendio_ "

Hacia todas las flores, los ojos, las tarjetas y cuanto objeto hubiera ahí.

Sus ojos estaba picándole infernalmente… quería llorar. ¡Con un demonio! Porque no le dejo las flores y se fue… así las hubiera podido conservar

Extrañamente el rubio no perdió esa sonrisa magistral. Si antes estaban a 30 cm y era doloroso para ella verlo… con el paso que dio Draco su lejanía se minimizo a 4 cm… él era casi una cabeza completa mas alto que ella, se inclino levemente… ella tenia miedo a mirar sus ojos, él le tomo la mano derecha y se apego aun mas a su cuerpo. No intento besarla (el rubio es un hombre de palabra), puso sus labios a la altura de sus oídos y dijo en la voz mas sensual que podía salir de esa caja toráxica…

-creí que reaccionarias así, por eso deje el verdadero regalo en tu habitación…- Hermione por primera vez en su vida agradeció tener una habitación para si sola. Pero no lo demostró

-pues las quemare igual que estas- le dijo fríamente.

-en ese caso llegarán hasta que te aburras de quemarlas.

-siempre las quemare

-algún día te aburrirás- le dijo Draco. Se alejo de su oído y fue directo a su boca. Tomo la cara de la castaña entre sus labios y se quedo a 1 cm de ella, Hermione concentro toda la fuerza de voluntad en los labios para no alzar su cuerpo y pegarse a él, pero no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para apartarlo con sus brazos.

-¿terminaste?- le dijo al blondo cuando se alejo… rogándole a todos los dioses que le diera fuerzas.

-sabes que no- respondió e rubio sonriendo…

Ella se dio vuelta, ¿su misión? Iría a su habitación a gozar de "su verdadero regalo". Pero cuando ella giro, el rubio le dio una cariñosa nalgada… la mano de Draco ardió con solo tocar por primera ves ese trasero que tanto miraba… (Tenia que poner eso jajajajaj)

La castaña se giro enojadísima, con la mano levantada para pegarle una cachetada, (¡con qué cara dspues de que te toqueteo en la enfermería!) pero él la esquivo agachándose. La castaña… aun mas furiosa saco su varita… pero el blondo riéndose salió de la sala común de los leones.

Ella corrió a su habitación, con la apariencia de una leona enjaulada…

Pansy miro la escena con los ojos iluminados por el acto. No sabia que habían dicho sus amigos cuando se acercaron… pero algo muy… "Draco" le debe haber dijo el blondo a Hermione para que se sonrojara y quemara todas las flores.

Un carraspeo de garganta la saco de su entonación. Era Harry que sostenía una rosa azul quemada en sus manos… ella lo miro extrañada, iba a tomar la mano, pero Harry la detuvo con la mirada. Saco su varita, la giro sin decir nada y la flor volvió a la vida…

-ahora si hermosa- Pansy no era aficionada a sonrojare… pero nadie le había regalado una flor, no en publico… y Harry lo estaba haciendo frente a todos los leones que habían en la habitación. Sin mencionar el " _hermosa_ " que hizo que Pansy, además de sonrojarse, riera tontamente. Se levanto del sillón, beso la mejilla del azabache diciendo " _te veo después_ " y saliendo de la sala común… para su estupenda suerte, topándose con la menor de los Pelirrojos. La cual la miró con odio _… "si las miradas matasen…"._ Aunque Parkinson luego pensó: " _si ahora me quiere matar, ya me imagino como me mirará cuando se enteré de lo que hizo Harry_ ".

En su cuarto, Hermione lloraba de emoción por su regalo.

Si abajo había muchas flores… su pieza estaba abarrotada. Lirios por todos lados, las mismas especia que habían abajo, pero aquí había muchas mas que en el salón. Era maravilloso. Osos gigantes sosteniendo corazones con "te amo". Chocolates… cajas y cajas de chocolates.

Hermione se dio cuenta que… Draco era muy persistente cuando quería hacer algo.

Sus mejillas se pusieron aún más rojas cuando encontró una nota escrita por el mismo Draco…

Te amo… ¿es tan difícil de entender? Solo te advierto una cosa cariño… insistiré hasta que me des el si. Y sabes que soy muy, muy, muy persistente.

Posdata: Cuando te embarace, me aseguraré de hacerte el amor todos los días para asegurar esa fecundación. No olvides que nuestros cinco hijos tienen que ser fuertes, así que… ¿qué mejor que largas sesiones de sexo para ejercitarnos…? aunque he pensado que 7 es un mejor número que 5.

-eres un estúpido Malfoy- dijo ella riendo de sus palabras, con las mejillas sonrojadas y sumergiéndose, nuevamente, en el aroma de las flores… además del aroma a "Draco" que por alguna razón, había en su habitación.


	14. Chapter 14

_**¿Ahora si me crees?**_

-hueles a lirios- dijo el rubio desde su hombro.

Malfoy había tenido que negociar el pupitre con el chico que se sentaba tras Hermione. ¿Para qué? Obviamente para tener a su castaña mas cerca de esas morbosas y peligrosas manos.

-¿¡por qué será no?! - dijo ella sarcásticamente. Aún seguía quitando lirios de sus cabellos. Porque al despertar esa mañana, se dio cuenta que la "promesa" del rubio era cierta… Abrió los ojos e inconscientemente caminó hacia el baño, pero tropezó con millones de rosas esparcidas en el suelo, callo sobre otros miles de claveles y una lluvia de lirios le lleno la cabeza. Se baño con dedicaron, pero aun había flores en sus cabellos castaños… sin mencionar que cuando llegó al gran comedor, el puesto que ella ocupaba habitualmente estaba cubierto por un manto de rosas azules, con algunas blancas, escribiendo "te amo" entre ellas… eso causo el sonrojo inmediato de la castaña, y evitando mirar a la mesa de los slytherin,

-espero que por mis flores… ¿te costó mucho quemarlas?

-en realidad- dijo ella sonriendo malévolamente- están esparcidas por el lago negro.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- dijo él, entre sorprendido y enojado por la nueva ocurrencia de Granger.

-¿Qué? No pensé que te importara… después de todo, las flores que compras no valen más de lo que ganarás n con tu estúpida apuesta.

Hermione dijo esas palabras mientras escuchaba como su corazón caía a pedazos. Sabía la verdad, conocía lo suficiente a Malfoy para saber que era un rubio con dinero, soberbio y egocéntrico.

-hace mucho tiempo que dejo de ser una apuesta cariño. El mismo día que la comadreja te fue con el cuento, ese mismo día le dije a Blaise que me había enamorado de ti. Que en vez de haberte enamorado habías sido tú quien me quitaba el sueño.

Hermione quedo mas quieta que una estatua. "¿en serio?" tuvo ganas de preguntar, pero no se atrevió, tomó la mayoría de sus cosas y salió del aula, sin importar la mirada casi amenazante del profesor. Aunque, para suerte de Draco, un cuaderno muy preciado para la castaña quedó sobre la mesa absolutamente olvidado. El cual Malfoy tomo por acto reflejo… una sonrisa se extendió por su cara cuando al hojearlo levemente, sin concentrase en el contenido, vio la detallada letra de su castaña… "querido diario…"

Dos palabras que lograron que nuestro amado blondo sonriera toda la clase, incluso aún después de las broma de Pansy por su cara de idiota.

El que no pasó una buena tarde, fue Blaise, estaba en la biblioteca bastante afligido esperando a Luna. Esa misma tarde había visto a Samanta besarse con un chico de su casa. Él solo aparentaba leer cuando cierta leona (y decir que venía hecha una furia era quedarse definitivamente corto), levantó su palma y la impactó en la mejilla del moreno sin la menor gota de piedad, en el momento justo en que entraba Luna, la cual miró la escena preocupada, enojada y un poco… solo un poco celosa.

-¿CÓMO OSASTE HACERLO? CREÍ QUE ERAS UNA BUENA PERSONA BLAISE

-señorita Granger ¡silencio!- dijo una profesora en la biblioteca.

-¿CÓMO QUIERE QUE ME CALLE SI ACABO DE ENCONTRAR A UN VIL INFILTRADO?

-¿de qué hablas?- dijo Blaise levantándose. Luna entró en ese segundo y puso su mano nívea sobre la piel de ébano de Blaise… solo para percatarse del bienestar de su mejilla.

-¿estás bien?- le preguntó Luna, pero Zabini no alcanzó a responder.

-¿SABÍAS QUE ESTE FUE EL IDIOTA CON EL QUE DRACO APOSTÓ?- le espetó Hermione a Luna. La rubia miró a Blaise mientras daba un paso atrás. "¿era capaz de hacer algo así?" paso por su alocada cabeza.

-así que es por eso- dijo el moreno sonriendo, quitándose la preocupación de los hombros.

-¡ni siquiera te molestas en negarlo!- dijo Hermione con los ojos llorosos. Sabía que no le había dado el tiempo suficiente a Malfoy para que conversara con Zabini y planearan "alguna mentira", peto también se sintió decepcionada de Blaise y de su ingenuidad al creer que sus nuevos amigos eran serpientes buenas.

-no me molestaré en negarlo… porque es cierto- eso destruyó el corazón de Hermione- partió siendo una apuesta, pero después Draco dijo que te amaba y que no dejaría que nadie te dañara… jamás. Ni siquiera un "maldito Malfoy" como él dijo. También me dijo que le hacías sentir vivo, que contigo había conocido el amor y que no lo quería arruinar. Que eras su luz entre las tinieblas y su puerto seguro en una marea tormentosa… en serio Hermione, al principio me sorprendí, hasta creí que le habías dado amortentia. El Draco de hace un año, habría sido raídamente asesinado por su padre si tenía la simple idea de ser solo tu amigo. No es que ahora su padre cambiará… pero lograste que sus ideales cambiaran. Draco sigue ahora a sus sentimientos… y no a los estúpidos conceptos análogos impuestos por otro idiota más del montón. Eso fue lo que entendí cuando conocí a Luna, me di cuenta de muchas cosas que antes eran invisibles, o que simplemente me negaba a ver. Él en serio te quiere Hermione.

Una risa tonta de la castaña inundó la biblioteca. Y mientras Luna sonreía y abrazaba a Blaise, Hermione era echada, por segunda vez en su estadía en Hogwarts, de su "santuario".

Antes de cruzar las grandes puertas de la biblioteca, alzó la vista y se encontró con el perfecto cuerpo de Draco recargado en el marco.

-¿ahora si me crees?- le preguntó mientras ocupaba su sonrisa… esa que detenía el corazón de la castaña.- ¿seria posible una segunda oportunidad?


	15. Chapter 15

_**Entre sabanas verdes y plateadas**_

watch?v=ZvElHGvuJEY

-¿ahora si me crees?- volvió a repetir el blondo mientras las mejillas de la castaña se tornaban rojas y sus ojos se cristalizaban.

Ella salió raudamente de la biblioteca, literalmente huyendo de Draco. ¿Qué acaso no podía sentir con coherencia? El chico que tantas mariposas le producía en el estómago le estaba diciendo que la quería… bueno, no él, pero si lo había aceptado.

Quería detenerse, eran sus pies los culpables de esa estúpida huida. Por lo menos Draco seguía siendo un -hermoso— testarudo. La siguió como si de eso dependiera su vida.

Hermione se metió al primer retrato con el que se cruzó, el cual la llevo convenientemente cerca de las mazmorras. Malfoy la siguió como si de una snich se tratara.

-¿Qué se supone que haces cariño?- le dijo tomándola del brazo lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerla pero no tanto como para dañarla.-te digo que te amo. Te reiteran que te amo… ¿aún no me crees? Hermione- dijo Draco entrando en la desesperación- si simplemente no te gusto… ¡solo dímelo! Me ahorrarías tiempo e ideas tratando de convencerte de algo con lo cual quizás ya estés convencida, pero NO interesada.- el rubio no puso decir esto sin poner cierta expresión decepcionada.

-¡¿Qué no lo ves?! Me gustas Malfoy… quizás hasta más que eso. ¡Pero me engañaste! ¿Qué me dice que no es una mentira?

-¿yo?- dijo él sarcásticamente- Hermione, si no quieres nada conmigo solo dilo- y soltó el brazo de la chica bastante resignado.

-no… no entiendes- dijo ella moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha- ¡eres Draco Malfoy!

-¿y que con eso?- dijo él levantando la cara- no me interesa la "pureza de la sangre". Fue mas que nada por miedo a mi padre, por su opinión o sus castigos. Ahora… ahora me importas tu, y lo que diga el mundo me vale menos que la opinión de la comadreja sobre las normas de educaron sobre una mesa.

-eso es precisamente de lo que hablo- dijo ella acercándose a él y poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas, él aprovechando esto (y por acto reflejo), puso sus manos sobre sus caderas- eres el príncipe de Slytherin, sea lo que sea que sientas por mi, no esta bien. No es acorde a lo esperado, cambia el curso de las cosas y la creencia de todos los alumnos. ¿No te das cuenta?

-preciosa, no me importa lo que piensen los demás. Me importa lo que pienses tú.

-NADIE me creerá cuando me pregunten si te di amortentia y yo diga que no- dijo ella sonriendo pegando la cabeza al pecho del rubio. Hermione era más baja que él, al tener sus manos en sus mejillas y apoyar su cabeza en el pecho estructural del chico… parecía que se escondía.

Draco saco su mano derecha de las caderas de la castaña para llevarla su mentón, levantándolo y obligándola a mirarlo.

-en serio me importas tú. No me interesa la opinión de los demás- él agacho su cabeza para quedar al nivel de Hermione… y apoyo su frente con la de ella. Respiraron juntos y acompasadamente.

-¿no vas a besarme?

-aun espero que me lo pidas- dijo él cerrando los ojos.

Hermione igualó el gesto, pero no fue todo lo que hizo, cruzó sus brazos alrededor de Draco y beso esos perfectos labios.

Él, con toda la fuerza de voluntad del mundo, se separo de ella. Pero no lo suficiente para que sus labios dejaran de rozarse.

-¿Qué esperas?

-aún no me lo pides- dijo él.

-creí que era suficiente invitación que yo te besara- y la castaña volvió a unir sus labios con los del rubio. Él nuevamente se separó de ella… pero esta vez puso su mano en la mejilla de la chica.

-Hermione, e bastante difícil no profundizar el beso… ¿podrías pedírmelo? Por favor….

-bésame Draco- susurró contra sus labios… fue suficiente para que el pacto que Draco había hecho consigo mismo se rompiera

La apoyó contra la pared, puso una mano en su cadera y la otra en su nuca… dándole a Hermione el mejor beso de su vida. La lengua de la serpiente lleno hasta la garganta de la pobre e inocente leoncita.

-consíganse una habitación- dijo cierta serpiente morena, coqueta y con adicción a Harry Potter. La chica venia comiendo una manzana roja y riéndose de sus amigos.- o prefieren que les preste la mía.

-jamás creí odiarte por aparecer en algún lugar- dijo Draco apoyando una mano en la pared al lado de la cabeza de Hermione. La castaña simplemente respiraba de manera entrecortada y tenia las mejillas muy rojas.

-¡me ofendes hurón! Hermione… ¿quieres pasar?- le dijo Pansy a su amiga.

-yo…- no sabia que hacer. Jamás un Gryffindor había entrado a las mazmorras, no en calidad de "visita". Y menos para Draco o Pansy.

Parecía que el Slytherin le leyera la mente, porque se acerco a ella, puso ambas manos alrededor de su espalda y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

-siempre hay una primera vez cariño- se alejo de ella y le tomo la mano. Esperando que Hermione decidiera si entrar o no.

Parkinson dijo la contraseña, el retrato dejo ver la acogedora sala, se giró hacia su nueva (y primera) amiga.

-camina Granger. ¡No mordemos!... bueno quizás yo si- Pansy sabía perfectamente que Hermione entendería su "sucio" comentario.

-¿a que viene eso?- dijo Draco mirándolas sin entender…

-solo digamos que sé mas de lo que desearía saber de las cosas que hace Pansy en la sala de menesteres.

-en ese caso, digamos que… yo no dejare que nadie te muerda- dijo el rubio sonriéndole.

-¿te incluyes en esa categoría?- le pregunto Parkinson mordiendo una vez mas la manzana.

El rubio pensó en su respuesta, sonrió nuevamente, pero ahora con cierto toque sensual.

-nadie, sensurandome a mi, tiene derecho a morderla.

-¿o de lo contrario?- dijo Hermione casi en el mismo tono sensual de Draco. Uno absolutamente desconocido para ella.

-simple, lo mataré por tocar a MI chica.

Hermione, al ver los ojos de Draco solo unos segundos después de su "declaración" se rindió. ¿Qué sentido tenia luchar contra su corazón? Al fin y al cabo ella misma se daba cuenta que "enamorada" era un termino pasado. Hermione estaba amando a Draco… no al príncipe de Slytherin, sino a Draco el hurón Malfoy. Le gustaban sus niñerías, le divertía su egocentrismo y su sarcasmo, amaba su nueva personalidad tanto como la pasada. ¿Como jamás se dio cuenta que siempre hubo una chispa entre ella y el hurón?

Quizás no en los dos desde un principio, pero si en ella… solo que estaba demasiado ciega y sugestionada que no se daba cuenta.

Hermione no era únicamente molestada por Malfoy en la infancia, pero si era el único que lograba hacerla una leona enfurecida con ansias de matarlo.

Eso era lo que cavilaba mientras ella, su Draco y Pansy estaban sentados en medio de la sala común, las serpientes conversan amenamente mientras Hermione miraba el fuego. Ella y Draco estaban recostados en el sillón más amplio y él la tenía rodeada y segura entre sus brazos.

Más de un Slytherin había pasado cerca de ellos, afirmando su mentón para que no se les cayera.

-el corazón escucha lo que la mente no siente- dijo Hermione saliendo de su ensoñación.

Draco la miro, ahí entre sus brazos, tan tierna, segura, decidida y hermosa… y no pudo hacer otra cosa que estrecharla mas entre sus brazos y besarla. Ahí en frente de todos.

La hora paso literalmente volando, entre besos, regaños y risas esos tres estuvieron ahí hasta que todos los alumnos desaparecieron.

-me voy a dormir chicos… no hagan sonar tanto la cama- dijo Parkinson despidiéndose con una mano de ambos enamorados.

-es tarde- dijo Hermione removiéndose entre los brazos de Draco- debo irme.

-no… quédate.

-no creo que sea conveniente…

-¿por mi?

-¡oh no! claro que no cariño- Hermione se sintió tan bien al decirle asi- es solo que… no sé, tu… bueno yo… soy virgen. Y o tengo intenciones de cambiar ese estado por ahora.

Draco sintió un fuerte calor en el pecho. Claro que él sabia obre la "pureza" de su castaña. Si con solo mirarla sabía todo de la chica, pero no podía evitar querer ser el primero en su vida. El primero y el último… porque ese hombre estaba decidido, Hermione seria suya o de lo contrario le rogaba.

-jamás pasará algo entre nosotros que tu no desees preciosa-le sonrió coquetamente y se apegó a ella. Uniendo por segunda vez en el día sus frentes- pero cuando dije "por mi" me refería a, ¿por mi, te quedarías hoy? Si era la suficiente incitación.

-Oh- dijo ella totalmente roja por su error- creo que debo irme…

-quédate

-Draco, lo que te dije. Aunque fuera un error, sigue siendo así…

-y yo te dije que no pasaría nada entre nosotros… solo quiero estar contigo mi amor. Solo eso. Solo dormir abrazado a ti me calmara.

Y así fue como subieron a los aposentos del rubio… "pero solo dormir" no fue exactamente lo que hicieron.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Actos desesperados para ocasiones desesperadas_**

Uno que no se aguantó las ansias entre frías sabanas, fue Harry James Potter. Aunque no dudo en levantarse y escribir una casi desesperada carta de ayuda a la más perversa de las serpientes, Pansy Parkinson.

La curvilínea chica se levanto de sus aposentos e hizo exactamente lo que la carta pedía:

Ve al séptimo piso… te necesito preciosa.

Demoró pocos segundos en estar ahí, pero no vio a Harry donde acostumbraban juntarse. En vez de eso, una mano masculina la arrastro hacia un oscuro rincón. La morena recibió caricias solo entregadas por un hombre. Su Harry.

Ella no tardó en besarlo apasionadamente, entrelazando sus dedos en ese tupido cabello. Él apegaba su pelvis a la de la chica, como si de eso dependiera su vida. Amoldaba el trasero de Parkinson con destreza y el movimiento de vaivén de sus caderas ya se hacia presente.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo la morena cuando sintió las manos del azabache bajo sus faldas intentando quitarle las bragas… y consiguiéndolo.

-hacerte el amor- dijo Harry entre suspiros mientras devoraba el cuello de Pansy.

-¿aquí?- y aunque su tono no sonó precisamente a reproche, estaba sorprendida. Mas de una vez había sentido un revoltijo en el estomago cuando la comadreja menos tomaba a su hombre y lo besaba con pasión. Y ese revoltijo iba en aumento los últimos días… ¿celos? Y aunque la morena no lo aceptara, probablemente era eso.

-te deseo mas de lo que he deseado a nadie. Y lo hago ahora.

-estamos al lado de la sala de menesteres leoncito ¿no quieres…?- pero ella no pudo terminar su frase, porque Harry en un rápido movimiento se había desabrochado el pantalón, sacado su erecta virilidad, tomado de las piernas a la pobre y sufrida serpientita (si claro! Como no! no sé porque ni yo misma me creo esa frase). La penetró con tanta pasión que Parkinson no pudo suprimir un gemido instantáneo.

-no te da morbo hacerlo aquí- le pregunto Harry. Y claro que le daba morbo… de hecho, estaba tan excitada que ni siquiera respondió, solo empezó a menear su pelvis contra la de su hombre.

Empezó un concierto de gemidos que nadie podía parar, ambos se estaban gozando entre los pasillos como jamás en su vida lo habían hecho.

Quizás la lista de Pansy fuera mucho mas extensa que la de Harry, pero ni Draco se comparaba en ese momento con Harry. Quizás fuera por el hecho que Pansy siempre ha querido a Draco mas como un hermano con derechos que como hombre… en cambio a Harry, lo desea, lo añora y de vez en cuando lo venera.

Y Harry… el sollo había tenido relaciones con dos mujeres en su vida. Una era la fierecilla de Ginny y la serpiente que ocultaba sus sentimientos. Y él también pensaba que todo el calor entregado por Ginny, no se equiparaba en lo más mínimo a todas las emociones que tenía por Pansy. Ella lo hacía sentir vivo y pecaminoso al mismo tiempo, pero no como un maldito perverso, sino más bien como alguien que ama y es amado apasionadamente.

En otro lado del castillo, en un ambiente muchísimo más romántico se encontraban otros enamorados.

-tengo miedo- le dijo Hermione enterrando su cabeza en el pecho trabajado de Draco.

-no temas…. Jamás te haré daño mi amor.

-no es por ti tontito- le dijo ella levantando su mirada y apoyándose sobre el rubio- es por mi.

El blondo se rió de sus palabras y volteo sobre ella, quedando esta vez, la castaña abajo. Besó sus labios, besó sus mejillas y empezó a descender por el cuello. Si bien era cierto que no la forzaría a nada, no era tan fuerte para aguantar sus ansias de besarla toda la noche.

-¿a que le tienes miedo?- le preguntó después de escuchar un gemido de los labios de la Gryffindor.

-a mi- respuesta que logró que Malfoy dejara sus "quehaceres"- cuando me besas… siento cosas- las mejilla de Granger se volvieron tan rojas como un tomate.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?

-cuando me tocaste en la enfermería…. He soñado todos los días con eso- Hermione hablaba y escondía la vista de Draco como acto reflejo.

-mas detalles por favor.

-he soñado contigo, desnudo sobre una cama, tocándome… a veces hasta despierto acalorada. Soñé también que me besabas y poco a poco empezábamos a tener sexo. Te imagine en una ducha, tu y yo bañándonos… en fin… todas terminaban en sexo ¡y sigo pensando que eso es un auto-atentado.¿que me hiciste Malfoy?

Draco no disimuló su sonrisa. Saber que lo deseaba era casi tan genial como saber que era virgen. Si, él jamás la obligaría a hacer algo que no quisiera… pero no podía evitar pensar en su cuerpo virgen. Imaginársela bajo él gimiendo mientras la hacia suya.

-¿me imaginas desnudo?- le sonrió morosamente.

-después de que me tocaras he tenido esos sueños todos los días… por eso tengo miedo de mi. Si sigues besándome… sé que querré más y más

-nunca haremos algo que no quieras…

-ese es el problema. YO QUIERO.

Draco no pensó mucho las cosas… de hecho ni siquiera las pensó. Solo supo que esas dos palabras lo excitaron instantáneamente. Y ella definitivamente lo sintió.

Ella tomo su cara y lo besó ardientemente, mientras enrollaba sus piernas en el torso del blondo. Draco se movía sobre ella como si estuvieran haciendo el amor.

-hay... un solo… detalle en… tus… sueños. - le dijo mientras se besaban.

-¿Cuál?- dijo ella volviendo a gemir.

-jamás tendría sexo contigo, solo te haría el amor una y otra vez. Además… no temas, yo estoy contigo - ella se enorgulleció e ilusiono por las palabras. E hizo algo que jamás se creó capaz hacer.

Mientras Draco besaba su cuello dejando uno que otro chupetón, le dijo al oído.

-tócame.

El blondo metió su mano bajo la camisa de Hermione, llego a sus pechos, esquivó el sostén y lo acaricio pasionalmente. En ningún momento separó su cuerpo ni sus labios del de Hermione… de hecho, los gemidos que escapaban de la boca de la castaña eran mayor estimulante para el mejor amigote de Malfoy.

-más abajo- le dijo ella.

Draco se levantó para mirar esos ojos avellanas. ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿La dejaría tocarla nuevamente? no esperó una respuesta. Mirándola a los ojos introdujo su mano bajo la falta de Granger. Ella lo miraban… ambos con un contacto visual imposible de romper.

-¿segura?- ella solo asintió en respuesta y dos dedos alargados de Draco se metieron en la entrepierna de Hermione

-¡oh!- gimió ella cerrando los ojos ¿Qué acaso no notaba lo excitado que estaba Draco?

Por su parte, Pansy gemía sin ataduras. Y cómo no hacerlo si Harry había liberado los primeros botones de la blusa de Parkinson, desabrochó el sostén (que convenientemente se abrochaba por delante) y hundiendo su cabeza entre los pechos de la chica.

Pansy no tenía descanso, y Harry demostraba que no la dejaría descansar.

La espalda de la chica se encorvo con el orgasmo que tuvo y no tardó en sentir el líquido caliente de Harry dentro suyo.

-¡avísame!- le dijo besándolo y golpeándolo en el hombro cariñosamente.

-para… la próxima- dijo el azabache, cansado por aquella mini maratón.

Lo que ninguno de los dos amantes esperaba, era que la cabellera pelirroja de Ginny apareciera en el pasillo despotricando contra ambos.

La verdad ninguno e altero. Pansy o se preocupaba por Weasley, y Harry solo quería terminar con ella.

-NO PUEDO CREER QUE TE ACUESTES CON ESTA PUTA BARATA

y aunque sus palabras no ofendieron a Pansy, si lo hicieron con Harry.

-NO VUELVAS A DIRIGIRTE A PANSY ASI.

Parkinson sintió una cómoda aprensión en el pecho al escuchar esas palabras. Se vistió con rapidez y esperó que la comadreja los dejara terminar… nuevamente.

Después de 5 minutos que se le hicieron eternos, vio como Harry caía casi de rodillas al suelo. Estaba pálido como una hoja y las cuencas de sus ojos eran gigantes,

-olvídate de él, idiota. Es mío. Y si Potter no es mío… me aseguraré que no sea tuyo- le dijo Ginny a Pansy cuando pasaba por su lado con aires victoriosos. La morena esperó que la comadreja se fuera para ir al auxilio de su hombre.

-¿Qué ocurre?

A lo que él solo respondió.

-trae a Hermione

-¡oh Draco!- era lo único que salía de los labios de Granger

-¿te gusta?

-sigue…. Sigue…

el blondo solo movía sus dedos dentro de Hermione… estaba esperando que estuviera lo suficientemente excitada para que su primera vez fuera magnifica.

Estaba desabrochando sus pantalones cuando la puerta se abrió a tope, entrando por ella uno de sus mejores amigos.

-¿QUÉ MIERDA QUIERES ZABINI?- le gritó absolutamente enojado- tapando a Hermione con su cuerpo.

-Pansy esta afuera… llorando- fue todo lo que dijo.

Ambos chicos sobre la cama se miraron, y sin cruzar palabras se levantaron audazmente.

Draco le entregó su capa verde y plateada a Hermione para que se cubriera, y él se puso rápidamente algo decente.

Blaise no dudo en decirle mientras pasaba por su lado

-no te haría mal una ducha muy, muy helada.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Hermione a Pansy. La chica estaba realmente desesperada. Era la primera vez en todos esos años que veía llorar a Pansy.

-Harry… tienes que hablar con él.

-¿OCURRIÓ ALGO?- dijo la castaña alterada.

-yo no puedo hacer nada…. Esa zorra mato mis ilusiones… LA ODIO HERMIONE… ¡LA ODIO!

-¿Dónde esta?

-en el séptimo piso… dijo que estaría esperándote.

Granger miró a Draco, y aquellos ojos grises le trasmitieron seguridad… era como un "ve, yo velaré el sueño de Pansy"

Cuando la castaña llegó al piso indicado, casi caen lágrimas por el estado de su mejor amigo. Ella consideraba a Harry el hermano que jamás tuvo y ver su cara era como si le enterraran muchos puñales en la espalda.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le dijo mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

Harry la abrazo fuertemente. Sabía que si hacía eso con Pansy sería solo un calvario mas para ambos. Tarde fue el momento que se dio cuenta que estaba absoluta y radicalmente enamorado de ella… pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ya la había perdido para siempre.

-Ginevra Weasly… eso ocurre- dijo Harry sin ocultar su resentimiento.

-¿Qué ocurre con Ginny?

-dijo…- y Harry se levanto para mirar a su "hermana" a los ojos. la castaña notó el odio, el sufrimiento, el rencor y la decepción… rabia consigo mismo y con el mundo…. Pero mas que todo eso, era como si Harry estuviera cayendo en un agujero negro que no tuviera fin- ella dijo que estaba embarazada.

Eso hizo que Hermione entendiera todo. El llanto de Pansy y su cara de desesperación. _"yo no puedo hacer nada…. Esa zorra mato mis ilusiones… LA ODIO HERMIONE… ¡LA ODIO!",_ las palabras sonaron tan fuerte en su memoria que no pudo guardar sus lagrimas.

Abrazó a su hermano con fuerza, intentando transmitirle toda la fuerza del mundo. Harry la amaba, se había enamorado al igual que ella de un(a) Slytherin. Las serpientes los habían encantado… y ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

Fueron las palabras del Rubio las que llenaron su cabeza de paz… una que le hubiera encantado transmitir a Harry. " _no temas… yo estoy contigo_ ".

-no temas…- le dijo a Harry acariciando su abultado cabello- saldremos de esto juntos.

Aunque en el fondo Hermione sabía que era precisamente lo que pensaba el cerebro de su amigo. " _el bebe no tiene la culpa_ "…


	17. Chapter 17

**_Entregarse a los deseos... sufrir por tus acciones_**

Pansy de un día para otro fue la muestra viviente de la depresión. La serpiente que el día de ayer estaba entre los leones mostrándose orgullosa, alegre y hasta sociable… se transformo en una persona casi sin vida.

Y es que la noche anterior solo una pregunta rondaba su cabeza mientras sus amigos la consolaban in que ella soltara prenda alguna de su sufrimiento.

¿Tanto le dolía aceptar que Harry ya no sería para ella? Y llego una sola respuesta a su cabeza… _fue bueno mientras duro_.

Blaise y Draco habían tenido que sacarla a rastras de la sala común. Sus ojos verdes estaban hinchados de tanto llorar… y no era para menos, si había descubierto que sus sentimientos por Harry eran más que solo calentura. Era amor… pero parkinson tenía corazón, aunque no lo demostrara, le dolía la situación de Harry… sus padres, aunque estaban comprometidos, habían tenido que casarse "obligados" por su nacimiento… y si bien era cierto que nunca se habían amado, ella sabía que Harry podía ser un buen padre… y si el tiempo lo permitía, ser feliz con Ginny… así que, a pesar de sus sentimientos y su corazón, decidió no meterse en la vida de Potter nuevamente. Aunque su alma se pudriera lenta y dolorosamente.

Hermione había apoyado al niño que vivió. Ambos estaban de acuerdo que Ron no se podía enterar… pero la castaña tenía una tétrica idea en la cabeza. Sabía mejo que nadie que Ginny era capaz de todo por conseguir su cometido… ¿y si esta era solo una horrenda calumnia inventada por la pelirroja?

No deseaba formar falsas esperanzas en la mente del azabache, así que no le comentó nada. Aunque las lagrimas casi salían de sus ojos cuando vio a su amigo por la mañana.

Harry era un alma en pena. Quizás por la última noticia de ser padre o bien podría ser por Pansy.

Hermy vio la mirada esmeralda de Harry clavada en la nuca de Parkinson todo el desayuno. Ella… ni siquiera toco su plato y en ningún momento levantó la vista. Hermione veía como Blaise y Draco le hablaban, tratando de sacarle una sonrisa, pero nada ocurría.

En la primera clase vio a sus amigos, ella se sentó en un rincón rodeada de serpientes… y Harry llegó a su puesto sin dejar de mirarla. Su tortura mental terminó momentáneamente, ya que el blondo llego a sentarse a su lado.

-hola amor- dijo él sin bajar el tono, cosa que enrojeció y lleno de jubilo a Hermy. Ella iba a tomar la mano de Draco bajo la mesa, pero él espero a hacer ese agarre firme y la levantó, apoyándose en la mesa y besando la mejilla de Granger demasiado cerca de la boca (¬.¬)

El profesor empezó su " _didáctica_ " clase, pero la inocente de Hermione tenía una pregunta que hacerle a Draco.

-ayer por la noche…

-¿si?- dijo él rápidamente en respuesta.

-¿Cómo…emm… Cómo te bajaste la calentura?- dijo ella sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Y no era porque Hermione no hablara de temas sexuales, sino porque los estaba hablando con Draco Malfoy, sin mencionar que la noche anterior, después de consolar a su amigo había recordado con lujo de detalles todos los cariños que le había hecho Draco y realmente le había subido la temperatura.

-me di una ducha helada, pero…- él sonreía, pero no puso terminar la oración.

-¡yo también!- el profesor miró a Hermione por su efusividad ante la nada., pero no la retó ya que la señorita Granger rara vez formulaba problema.

La castaña se puso roja y miró a Draco.

-pero o me sirvió de nada- le dijo bajando su tono de voz.

-yo tengo la solución- dijo él picadamente.

En cuanto terminó la clase, Draco le dijo que necesitaba un lugar privado, y ella no dudo en responder "mi cuarto".

Ambos enamorados subieron, para extrañeza de la chica, la sala estaba vacía. Subieron a su recamara y ella se sentó sobre la cama esperando la solución que le daría Malfoy… aunque no era tan inocente como para no imaginar que Draco quería terminar lo que empezaron ayer. Y ella estaba más que dispuesta a terminarlo.

El rubio beso su frente, sus mejillas, su nariz y sus labios… mientras sus diestras manos sacaban la blusa de la chica con delicadeza y romanticismo. Hermione sacó la de Draco casi con torpeza, pero eso excito más al chico.

Él, con el torno desnudo y los pantalones desabrochados… ella, con la blusa desaparecida y el sostén apunto de terminar su vida útil.

Hermione veía hipogrifos de todos los colores con las clases que le estaba dando Draco sobre sus pechos. Era tanta su calentura que rodeó con las piernas a Draco y empezó unos movimientos pélvicos más que sugestivos.

Draco no estaba solo excitado… ese hurón empezaba a tener fiebre de lo caliente que tenia todo su cuerpo. (¿No será que se nos enfermo… ú_ù?)

Él despegó sus labios de los pechos de la castaña, dirigiendo su boca no precisamente a la boca de Granger. Sino que lentamente se fue perdiendo en la entrepierna de nuestra inocente castañita. (Claro… inocente la chiquilla ¬_¬).

-¡oh!- gimió ella una y otra vez desesperada por las sensaciones que le hacia sentir es hurón desteñido- este último esta vez se había asegurado que nadie los interrumpiera, así que siguió demostrándole a Hermione porque ella se volvería loca bajo su cuerpo.

Después de unos 10 minutos donde estuvo casi ahogándose con las piernas de la castaña, Draco se levantó, pero ni siquiera fue él el que presionó más la situación. Hermione con un rápido movimiento lo volteó y ella quedo a horcadas sobre él. Besando su cuello y su boca con pasión, mientras sus manos trataban de terminar con toda la ropa que quedaba entre ellos.

-parece que… estas ansiosa- dijo el hurón volviendo arriba de la castaña y subiéndole la falda.

-no sé como lo haces amor, pero me vuelves loca.

Malfoy no volvió a habría la boca para no fuera otra cosa que piropear a su chica… si es cierto que costó una inmensidad poder penetrarla, ya que Hermione se reía cuando le dolía… y también lo había cuando estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo… así que Draco iba mas lento de lo común para no dañarla…

Claro que Granger no demoraba en pedir mas como loca cuando la parte "dolorosa" pasó y solo quedó el placer, placer y mas placer.

Y es que Draco sabe hacer de maravilla su trabajo, porque la Gryffindor/ex virgen/ ratita de biblioteca llego al cielo y bajo al infierno con frecuencia, pedía "más" como gata en celo y le decía que no parara. Haciéndola llegar a la culmine del placer mas de tres veces.

Draco, por segunda vez en su vida, no se puso aguantar y terminó dentro de Hermione… cosa que la hizo tener una nueva sacudida placentera…

Ambos cayeron sobre la cama agotados.

-te amo- dijo por primera vez el rubio, mientras la abrazaba y besaba su cuello. Draco no se explicaba como había podido vivir solo con sexo en su vida si al combinar amor y relaciones era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida.

-creo que está claro… lo que siento… por ti- dijo la castaña enormemente cansada.

-de hecho, no- dijo él riéndose.

-te acabo de entregar mi virginidad…

-y yo "se la entregue" a Pansy hace como tres años sin sentir ni la mas mínima expresión de amor por ella- Draco no puso evitar reírse ante el termino "entregar", pero Hermione casi le sale humito por las orejas al saber eso… cosa de la cual Malfoy se percato inmediatamente.

-éramos pequeños, queríamos experimentar y nunca me ha pasado otra cosa con ella que no sea nuestro enorme cariño de hermanos.

-¡mas te vale Draco Malfoy!- le dijo amenazante…

-estabas explicándome por que supuestamente tus sentimientos son obvios- dijo él cambiando el tema.

-para mi era importante la virginidad. Desde ahora eres mío Malfoy, no quiero fulanas atrás tuyo esperando ni tu mirada ¿me oíste? Eres mi novio, mío y solo mío. Y no voy a compartirte con nadie.

Por mas que Hermione sonó amenazante y celosa… Draco no puso evitar sonreír. ¿Él era suyo? Con todo gusto… pero en ese caso, para la comida se sentaría con ella, le tomaría la mano, la abrazaría y la besaría donde fuera que la viera… ¿no se daba cuenta de todos los buitres carroñeros que habían en Hogwarts?

-en ese caso… novia- dijo Draco demorándose en cada una de esas cinco letras- mañana te sientas conmigo para poder por fin besarte al desayuno… y ahora- dijo mientras aprisionaba sus caderas y se ponía sobre ella- aún no terminamos señorita Granger, ven aquí- le dijo mientras la besaba (nuevamente ¬_¬ ) con pasión y desenfreno.

Mientras tanto, Pansy escapaba de Harry, que la había seguido durante todo el camino y ahora la tenía acorralada contra la pared cerca del baño de Myrtle.

-Pansy mírame…- le dijo él sin que ella respondiera de otra manera que no fuera llorando- puedo ser feliz y ser un buen padre- le dijo a Parkinson mientras limpiaba dos lágrimas que rodaban en la mejilla.

-puedes ser un buen padre, pero no harás feliz a tu hijo- dijo ella sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-¿no es lo mismo?- dijo él acercando mas su cuerpo al de Pansy.

-claro que no… ¿hay algo que un padre no haga por su hijo? Solo pregúntate eso Potter.- dijo ella tratando de ser fría y tomar distancia.

-no me hables así Pansy. Por favor...-en tono suplicante y triste- sé que puedo ser responsable con ese bebe y ser feliz con la mujer que amo al mismo tiempo-

-¿habría algo que James no hubiera hecho por ti?- por primera vez en esa conversación Pansy lo miró a la cara. Cosa que choqueo de cierta manera al azabache. Él nunca había visto a la serpiente tan pálida y enfermiza… ni siquiera en los días de guerra.

-él murió para salvarme…

-exacto- dijo ella nuevamente llorando.

-murió para salvarme Pansy. No creó que haya algo peor para…- pero no alcanzo a terminar la frase, porque Parkinson lo tomó de ambas mejillas para que la mirara.

-¡claro que si hay algo! Tu padre murió feliz… porque lo hizo intentando salvar a quienes mas amaba, que eras tú y tu madre. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si tu madre no era Lily? Si hubiera sido otra mujer… ¿no crees que James hubiera dejado a Lily por ser un buen padre?

-yo… yo…- Harry no sabía que responder- Mi papá jamás hubiera engañado a mi madre. Él la amaba… como yo te amo a ti.

-pero tú si te acostaste con Ginevra- dijo la Slyhtherin con los ojos cristalizados- y eso lo cambia todo…

-¡no me puedes culpar por tener un pasado! ¡Te amo Pansy! ¿Qué mas esperas que diga?

-que serás un buen padre… eso es lo que espero que digas. -hubo una pausa incomoda en la que ella lloraba desesperada- También te amo Harry- dijo sollozando- , pero un bebe lo cambia todo… aléjate de mi o te hechizaré.

-no me importa lo que hagas- dijo él con una sonrisa- me amas Pansy. Déjame hacerte feliz.

-no me subestimes león- le dijo ella empujándolo y empuchando su varita en la mano derecha mientras que la izquierda secaba los últimas rastros del llanto.

Esa era la escena, una Slytherin apuntándole al salvador del mundo mágico mientras este último la miraba de la manera más amorosamente posible… así de romántica fue la visión que tuvo Ginny Weasly de Harry y Parkinson…

-¡AY! ¡ME DUELE, ME DUELE!- dijo ella cayendo al piso exageradamente.

Harry la vio y de mala gana se acercó a ella para llevarla a la enfermería. Cuando salió de la vista de Pansy, ella se rindió a su cuerpo. Lloró todo lo que no podía llorar frente a su amor. Sollozo e insistió. Hasta que su cuerpo peso mas de lo que sus piernas podían resistir, cayendo al piso para continuar llorando.


	18. Chapter 18

**_El amor duele_**

Harry era un zombie… literalmente. Recientemente había estado en la sala común, dejando a Ginny después de llevarla a la enfermería. Y no había salido ni siquiera un suspiro de sus labios.

Y no era para menos… tampoco Ginny hablaba… ninguno de los dos, mucho menos Ginny se esperaba lo que les dijo Pomfrey.

 _Flash back:_

 _El azabache la tomo en brazos y la llevó raudamente a la enfermería. Ginny en ese sentido era buena… una muy buena actriz. De solo ver a "su" Harry tan cerca de Pansy más que miedo o celos, le dio rabia…. Rabia porque Harry había tardado años en tomarla en cuenta, rabia porque Parkinson había sido la primera en intentar entregarlo, y él la veía como si fuera una reina. Rabia porque la dejaba de lado. Rabia, porque se olvidaba de todo lo que había tenido que hacer para estar con él… y mas rabia aún, porque si bien no lo amaba con locura, él no la dejaría… y mucho menos para estar con la zorra de Parkinson._

 _La pelirroja había quedado sin mentiras cuando llegaron a la enfermería y madam la revisaba._

 _Aquella antigua mujer, dijo tres palabras que cambiaron la vida de esos dos chicos._

 _-niña, estas embarazada- aunque hasta la misma enfermera se alteró al decirlo._

 _Harry se puso palido… él ya lo sabía, pero que se lo confirmaran eran el peor castigo del mundo. No por el bebé, él sabía que ese pequeño no tenía culpa de sus actos… pero sin embargo, no podía evitar querer llorar y gritarle al mundo por eso. Él amaba a Pansy… y ella le había dejado claro que no estarían juntos si Ginny estaba embarazada. "pero tú si te acostaste con Ginevra y eso lo cambia todo…"._

 _Harry quería estar solo. Golpearse a si mismo. Aplicar un crucio sobre él, quería sacarse el corazón para dejar de sufrir…_

 _En cambio, Ginny era un témpano. ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Embarazada? era cierto, ella le había mentido… fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza cuando vio a Harry y a Parkinson juntos. Fue la rabia la que habló, fue el odio el control y la ira en su corazón._

 _Ella no estaba embarazada… o no lo estaba en ese momento._

 _FIN FLASH BACK_

En la misma sala común, pero lejos de todos esos sentimientos, se encontraban dos amantes enredados entre las sabanas estaban. La castaña volvía a estar sobre Draco, él estaba sentado comiendo los labios de Hermione con ansias. El amor era lo único que se respiraba allí, pero un rápido sonido en la puerta detuvo su amor.

-Hermione… ¡necesito tu ayuda!- era la voz de Pansy. Y por primera vez desde lo ocurrido sonaba alegre.

Draco y Hermy se miraron y con una cómplice sonrisa se levantaron. Él se puso los pantalones y ella la camisa del blondo.

La castaña abrió la puerta y jaló la mano de Pansy para que entrara rápido.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-es que… ¡oh!- dijo sorprendida por la escena- lo siento… yo… volveré mas tarde- la morena se estaba dandovuelta cuando Draco hizo la misma pregunta que Hermione.

-¿Qué ocurre?- solo que su tono era unas ocho veces mas autoritario que el de Granger.

-¿él lo sabe? Quiero decir… ¿sabe lo de Harry?- le preguntó Pansy a Hermione.

La castaña miro al rubio, luego a la morena y nuevamente a su novio.

-Harry va a ser papá…- sintetizó rápidamente.

-¡¿QUÉ?! EL MALDITO TE EMBARAZO… LO VOY A MATAR.- fue la reacción de Malfoy al saber la noticia.

Se estaba acercando hecho una furia a la puerta, con claras y malévolas intenciones cuando Pansy se cruzó en su camino con varita alzaba.

-tócale un solo pelo… y tendré que dañarte.

-¡te embarazó! Haré que responda ante ti como…

-Pansy no esta embarazada- dijo Hermione tomando la mano de su novio.

Y eso fue suficiente para que Draco entendiera el malestar de su mejor amiga… _¡te enamoraste!_ Fue lo único que pensó, pero vino a su mente un recuerdo que ella misma dijo años atrás: " _si te enamoras sufrirás… porque simplemente el amor duele_ "

-si no eres tu…

-es de Ginny- le dijo Hermione entrelazando sus dedos con los de Draco.

-¿y si esta mintiendo? ¿Pensaste en eso? Esa era mi idea… el día que nos encontró estábamos haciendo el amor… quizás solo fue una mentira. Quizás… quizás él no va a ser papá y podemos ser felices- le dijo la morena a Hermione.

Por la mente de Malfoy y Granger paso la misma idea… pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decirla en voz alta… si era una mentira, Pansy y Harry podían ser felices, pero si esa noticia era verdad… destruiría aún más el corazón de Pansy, porque ella se había ilusionado con algo que podía ser falso.

-yo lo haré- dijo Hermione tratando de borrar pensamientos negativos de su mente- yo me encargaré de averiguar si Ginny esta embarazada.

La morena se fue feliz… los enamorados quedaron preocupados por el bienestar del corazón de su amiga, pero ella se fue feliz.

Al llegar a su habitación, sus ojos se agradaron tanto como fue posible. Dentro de esta se encontraba el azabache… su azabache esperándola. Él chico estaba pálido como un papel, sus labios secos y sus nudillos bañados en sangre.

-te necesito- fue todo lo que dijo.

Y Pansy no era de hierro, el corazon tira… y la carne también. En cuanto se dio vuelta hacia él, su cara estaba mas cerca de lo que pensaba. Sus mejillas cambiaron de color al instante y su corazón casi se colapsa cuando las manos del azabache desabotonaron su pantalón. Miró hacia arriba esperando ver alguna explicación… pero lo único que vio fue el mismo deseo desenfrenado que había dentro de ella.

Pany se hacía ilusiones con que Ginny no estuviera embarazada.. y eso era lo único que dejaba desencadenar su pasión por el chico que vivió.

Las manos de la morena rodearon el cuello del azabache, e hicieron algo que deseaba hacer en cada momento: besarlo. Hundió sus labios en los del chico, apegando su cuerpo al de Harry.

El azabache había llegado al cuarto de Pansy con la idea de rogarle amor si era necesario… pero ella misma estaba demasiado débil para negarse algo que deseaba.

Él la llevo contra la puerta y puso sus manos entre ellos. La morena creía que iba a tocar sus pechos, pero se equivocó, él desabotono su camisa y la tiro al suelo. Tomó sus caderas y las guió hacia su entrepierna, Pansy se sentía como en casa. No físicamente, de modo espiritual. Él era su casa… donde fuera, Harry hacia que su mundo tuviera sentido y razón de ser.

La morena bajo sus manos del cuello de Harry para sacarse el uniforme que llevaba y con un rápido movimiento desabotonó la falda de tal manera que sus piernas fueran capaces de sacarlo de su cuerpo. Estaba solo con ropa interior mientras él aún mantenía sus pantalones. Lo encontró injusto e innecesario, pero no había tiempo para hablar.

Harry la miró de pies a cabeza, buscaba algo… era como si intentara imaginar que su futuro hijo fuera de Pansy y no de Ginny… por unos momentos paso por u cabeza la idea de embarazarla. Así ella no tendría motivos para alejarse de él… y por otro buen momento, esa idea no se le hizo tan "imposible" y "descabellada".

Harry levantó su cuerpo de tal manera que aquellas piernas tersas y blancas quedaran a cada lado de las caderas masculinas. Él se inclino contra Pansy de la manera más sexual que podría imaginarme. Ni siquiera estaba desnuda y sentía como si el miembro de Harry la hiciera temblar.

Lamentablemente, Pansy recobró la razón.

-no- dijo poniendo sus manos en el pecho de su amante.

-pero…

-pero nada… no hasta comprobar eso.

-¿comprobar? ¿Comprobar que?

-a Ginny. Ella dijo que estaba embarazada cuando nos encontró juntos. Quizás mintió. Quizás te mintió amor… quizás ella no esté embarazada y…

-si lo esta- dijo Harry rompiendo el romanticismo, el corazón y las esperanzas de Pansy.

Harry no se atrevió a ver la cara, en especial los ojos verdes de Pansy. Él prefirió levantarse, vestirse y salir de ese cuarto… pero antes de salir, se dio cuenta que si iba a tener vivir sin su amor, como mínimo debería darle un último beso.

Se acercó a la cama donde ella aún reposaba, puso ambas manos en aquellas mejillas, beso cada una… luego la frente, los ojos… y para terminar, los labios. Fue un beso tierno, lleno de amor, pero también con un " _adiós_ " entre líneas.

Luna paseaba por el bosque, como siempre. Estaba… rara -¡Que raro en ella!- últimamente sus sentimientos por Blaise eran casi celos. Cuando él intentaba acercarse a Samanta, esa tonta niña no lo tomaba en cuanta por solo pertenecer a Slytherin. A Luna le había tocado escuchar como aquella niñita insulsa y malévola lo insultaba por ser un Sly. Ella estaba… muerta de rabia y mas porque Blaise, aunque ella si le había dicho esa información, él seguía insistiendo.

Aquella rubia, de ojos tan azules como el mar, no era una experta en cosas de amor… pero no era tan ciega para reconocer las señales.

Su corazón se comportaba igual al de Pansy o al de Hermione, pero Blaise al parecer era ciego, sordo y mudo hacia sus palabras.

Luna era sumamente sincera, con todos los que la rodeaban… y si bien no estaba segura que lo suyo hacia Blaise fuera amor, estaba segura que ya no era solo amistad. Tampoco eran celos de amigo, su corazón no reaccionaba de esa manera con Harry o Hermione. Casi por descarte había llegado a ese término.

Lovegood sabía que Blaise la estaba buscando, de hecho se había escondido de él todo él día…

Le daba comida a los testrall cuando ocurrió lo que nadie se esperaba.

Vio a distancia como descendía una pelirroja con un moreno. ¿ginny? Fue todo lo que pensó.

-ya te dije que no sé como ocurrió- escuchó que le decía la chica al muchacho.

-es obvio lo que paso Weasly. Te embarace. Tu misma acabas de admitir que es imposible que ese bebé sea de Potter… así que quedo yo Ginny… ese hijo es mío. Y yo responderé por él.

La -loca- mente de luna, no tomó a mal que Ginny estuviera embarazada. Tampoco que el padre no fuera el novio de la pelirroja. De hecho, encontró que eso era mejor… con el paso del tiempo, Luna había formado lazos con Pansy, y solo estar segundos con ella era visible el amor que la morena desprendía para su amigo azabache.

-eso es bastante tierno de tu parte- dijo Ginny bastante fría- pero se supone que el bebé es de Harry… mi familia me mataría si sabe que no es de Harry. Además, no dejaré que la zorra de Parkinson lo lleve a sus redes.

Luna no dijo nada, tampoco es que estuviera escondida… solo permaneció con la mano estirada, dando de comer a los testrall. Viendo a través de algunas matas, como Ginny parecía haberse transformado en una bruja mala… y a Dean con la cara destrozada por las palabras frías y calculadoras de su ¿amiga?

Como si fuera obra del cruel destino, un testrall mordió a Luna, y ella dio un pequeño grito… para mala suerte, eso fue suficiente para que Ginny la descubriera.

La pelirroja se dio vuelta, miró a Luna con miedo. Y sin dudarlo otro segundo levanto su varita.

- _obliviate_ \- dijo con destreza. Después de todo, Ginny era buena ocupando su varita… y Luna no era mala, pero jamás espero que una amiga fuera a hacer algo así.

Dean seguía tan petrificado como antes… pero ahora llegaba a casi tener miedo de esa chica que tanto amaba y adoraba, pero lamentablemente, ella no sentía lo mismo.

-si dices algo, no dudes que te ira igual o peor que a ella- le dijo Ginny sin darse vuelta antes de irse.

Dean camino por el boque, aún triste y melancólico… pero ni de Luna ni de nada se acordó.

Blaise recorría el bosque, durante todo el día no había podido hablar con Luna. El cielo se estaba oscureciendo y la -loca- rubia aún no aparecía.

La había buscado en los patos, en su sala común, en las aulas, donde los Gryffindor's, en el invernadero, en las mazmorras, en la torre del reloj, en la enfermería… ¡en todo el maldito castillo! Hasta que una neurona crujió en su cabeza indicándole el único lugar donde estaría esa preciosa rubia a tales horas: en el bosque prohibido.

Por suerte llegó. Se asustó tanto al verla desmayada que no dudo en tomarla y dirigirse a la enfermería como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-vamos Luna… despierta- pedía él desesperado.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Los buenos también existen_**

Durante la siguiente semana, cada alumno del colegio reconoció el cambio de Pansy. Era imposible no darse cuenta… Harry la miraba donde quiera que estuviera, pero no se acercaba. La morena estaba más pálida de lo normal, no comía, no bebía, a penas y aparecía en clases. Ya no sonreía… ni siquiera apareció la antigua Pansy, la chica frívola que se dedicaba a tiempo completo a molestar a los demás… era como si Parkinson se transformara en un fantasma que con suerte y levantaba la mirada.

Hasta la dama Gris era más alegre que ella.

Aunque también esa última semana, había concentrado su tiempo en la enfermería. Acompañaba a Luna en su recuperación. Si es cierto, le preocupaba, pero también podía preocuparse desde su habitación o desde un aula. La verdad era que Pansy prefería estar en la enfermería para así alejarse de Potter.

-hoy haz estado mas decaída de lo normal Pansy- dijo Luna con su voz calmada, pasiva y sin malas intenciones.

-no es nada Luna- le contesto la morena en un tono apagado y sin sentimientos… sin rabia, sin pena… era literalmente nada. Como si su caja de sentimientos se cerrara abruptamente y no dejara pasar nada.

-eso fue lo mismo que respondió él- luna acostumbraba a pensar en voz alta… pero esa rubia era tan sensitiva, que a pesar de no recordar lo ocurrido en el bosque, su mente le decía que tenia que ayudar a Pansy.

Ese "él" llamó lo suficiente la atención de la morena para que retomara la conversación dada por perdida. Era como si un rayo hubiera pasado frente a su cara y la hubiera hecho reaccionar.

-¿Quién?

-Harry… me vino a ver ayer mientras almorzabas. Lo noté más flacucho y desganado. Cuando le pregunté que pasaba me respondió lo mismo que tú.

-ya veo- dijo la morena bajando la mirada. Su mirada, por lo que alcanzo a ver Luna, volvía a ser fría y sin vida.

-la única solución es que encuentre el amor- respondió la rubia sonriendo radiantemente.

-él… esta con Ginny.

-eso no dice que él este enamorado. Ahora que pienso, este año Harry dejo de ser el mismo de antes- otro destello de luz cruzó por la mirada verdosa de Parkinson.

-¡pero tendrá un hijo con ella!- y esta vez si salió un sentimiento en la voz de Pansy, pero era básicamente rabia, celos… y envidia. Mucha envidia.

-aún así, no la ama… le dije que buscara a su amor, que aún no era tarde para encontrarla. Pero… Harry dijo- y esta vez la rubia sonrío más que antes y cerró sus ojos- que ya la había encontrado.

Aquella Slytherin no pudo hacer otra cosa que bajar la vista. _¡Eres una idiota! Realmente me sorprende cuan tonta puedes ser_ , se gritaba una voz e su cabeza.

En ese momento de descuido, entró Blaise con un enorme ramo de flores -cortesía de Draco que consiguió el dato xD-. A Luna le brillaron los ojos con la reciente entrada.

Cuando Parkinson levantó la vista, se encontró con su amigo acariciando la mejilla de Lovegood con demasiado cariño.

-por fin despiertas pequeña- le dijo sonriendo.

-primero desperté cuando dormías apoyado en mi cama… pero no te quise despertar- le dijo sonriendo.

-¡eres una piya! Yo que pretendía darte el beso de los buenos días- dijo Blaise fingiendo irritación y ocultando el nerviosismo en su voz… por su parte, Pansy miraba esa escena sorprendida, ella, por primera vez vio como las mejillas de Zabini se sonrojaban. ¿Eso era…? ¡Claro que era eso!

-pues dámelo ahora- le dijo Lovegood tan roja como era posible en esa piel de porcelana.

Él moreno se inclinó y besó los labios de la rubia con amor, delicadeza, confienza y destreza (sobretodo destreza jajaja). Estuvieron así un buen rato… el suficiente para que la mismísima Pansy Parkinson se sintiera incomoda y fuera de lugar. Aunque eso no era exactamente por el aura de amor que se respiraba en el lugar, tampoco porque fueran sus amigos… sino porque ella era lo suficientemente idiota para dejar ir el amor así de fácil como había llegado.

Cuando los enamorados se separaron con una sonrisa en la cara, Pansy encontró oportuno retirarse y darles privacidad. Aunque era indecoroso de su parte no agradecerle a su amiga por el consejo.

-quizás siga tus consejos sobre el amor…- tanto Blaise como Luna la miraron- quizás Harry también deba seguir los suyos… por… por su lado- termino la morena.

-¿Harry? ¿Cuándo vino Harry?- dijo Blaise extrañado.

-ayer- respondió instintivamente Parkinson.

-imposible… ayer estuve todo el día con esta belleza y nadie mas se acercó.- dijo Blaise volviendo a besarla, pero esta vez en la mejilla y recostándose en la camilla con aquella pequeña rubia.

Pansy miró a Luna sin entender ¿y lo que le había dicho de Harry? ¿era mentira?

-con Harry no es necesario hablar para saber sus sentimientos. Es solo cosa de verlo. ¿No lo crees Pansy? Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.- le dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué le dices esas cosas?- le pregunto Blaise a Luna cuando Pansy estuvo lo suficiente lejos par no escuchar.

Zabini había aprendido a conocer a Luna. Él había entendido a la perfección el trasfondo de las frases que esa rubia le decía a Parkinson. Aunque, también sabía que era más que probable que Pansy estuviera tan herida como para no entenderlo… o no querer entenderlo.

-porque ya es hora de que alguien le habrá los ojos. Ambos sufren innecesariamente- sentencio la rubia como veredicto final.

Si, Luna podía ser "lunática". Si, la rubia estaba el 70% de las veces hablando cosas que nadie creía. Si, esa niñita cría fielmente en cada palabra que salía de sus labios… y si, ella no era tonta, y el amor que se profesaban Harry y Pansy como imposible, era lo mas absorbo que sus delicados oídos habían escuchado.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Pasiones_**

-no puedo creer que este haciendo esto- dijo Hermione susurrando, pero el rubio, apretando aquella fina espalda con su trabajado pecho, solo se rió cómplicemente.

-era esperable que sucumbieras a mis encantos

-OH, ¡miren quien habla! Draco Humildad Malfoy- le dijo ella golpeando con su codo los músculos de su novio. Porque si, Hermione ocupaba cada ocasión para decirle novio, amante o cuanta cosa amorosa se le ocurriera.

Había pasado una semana desde la petición de Pansy, y si bien ella les había dicho que terminaran su "investigación" porque Harry ya lo había confirmado, ambos enamorados seguían buscando detalles de ese embarazo.

-¡¿Cómo fue posible que Harry la embarazara?!- semi gritó la castaña, bastante enojada.

-bueno, es simple. Harry estaba excitado mientras lo hacían. Lo más esperable es que él haya terminado dentro de Weasly como desquiciado, embarazándola al minuto. Quizás no hubiera amor, pero de que hubo espermatozoides, los hubo- respondió Draco tratando de aligerar el ambiente, pero solo recibió la mirada furibunda de su mujer seguido por unas risas que no pudo contener.

-de todos modos, hay algo que no me calza

-¿sobre qué?- le cuestionó el rubio mientras metía "inconscientemente" su mano dentro de la blusa de Hermy.

-¡eso es lo que no sé! Pero hay algo en mi corazón que me dice que siga y

-¿así como hay algo en mi corazón, que me dice que te haga mía en este preciso momento?- dijo Draco deteniendo el parloteo de Granger. Apegándola a la pared y terminando con la vida útil de los botones de aquella blusa.

-¡DRACO!- dijo ella tapándose, pero ¿a quien engañaba? Hermione Granger, las prefecta perfecta estaba tan enamorada de Draco que si él hubiera querido hacerlo sobre la tumba de Dumbledore. Ella no se hubiera negado- cualquiera pensaría que solo me quieres para revolcarte entre mis piernas.

Hermione se sonrojo tan solo al decir esas palabras, pero era cierto si había pensado eso, y de vez en cuando le carcomía la cabeza de noche.

-te quiero porque eres la mejor persona en este planeta. Te quiero porque iluminas mi día con solo decirme "cuidado Draco". Te quiero porque sabes como sacar a Draco, y no a Malfoy. Te quiero porque eres una persona maravillosa. Te envidio por ese noble corazón, pero me siento orgulloso que me pertenezca. Te quiero porque porque me enseñaste que "amar" es mas que una simple palabra. Por eso no te quiero Hermione Granger te amo. Eres mi vida, mi aire, mi corazón y mi alma. Me es imposible imaginar una vida sin ti porque ya soy dependiente de esa sonrisa, de esos ojos castaños, de esas manos suaves y delicadas. De tus hermosas palabras y tu manera de pensar. De -pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que la castaña lo beso con devoción. Él, ese Hurón ese niño hermoso, masculino y platinado era suyo de pies a cabeza.

-creo que ya me quedó claro que eres un depravado y un pervertido que solo espera que se oscurezca para atacarme sexualmente- le dijo ella después de separar sus labios. Pero siempre con una sonrisa plasmada en su boca, con ese toque de ironía y sarcasmo nuevo en ella.

-en realidad- dijo él sonriendo de la manera mas sensual posible- soy tu depravado y- cierta mano traviesa de blondo fue a dar a la entrepierna de la prefecta de Gryffindor, haciéndola gemir por la sorpresa- soy solo pervertido contigo.

-espera que lleguemos a tu cuarto Draco- le dijo ella intentando suprimir un gemido-

-¿para que? - Draco era un maldito traidor. Si ya los simples deditos la volvían loca, esa lengua viperina que poseía el blondo era martirizante.

-para- decía ella enredando los dedos en los cabellos platinados.

-tu en realidad- le decía mientras su mano desocupada subía una pierna de la castaña a su cintura- no quieres que pare.

-no pero se supone que tu me haces caso.

-¿desde cuando?- le preguntó Draco mientras la subía a su cintura. Preocupándose (claro está) de que ambas pelvis quedaran con el suficiente contacto.

Y ahí, en medio de la sala común de las serpientes es que estos dos amantes empezaron su faena. Por lo menos el blondo fue levemente conciente y poco a poco fueron caminando hacia su habitación mientras esparramaban la ropa tanto roja como verde.

Más de un pequeño inocente salió de su cuarto por los extraños ruidos en el pasillo, pero se devolvían de inmediato al ver ciertas partes anatómicas de las cuales ni siquiera pensaban.

Hermione llego al cuarto de Draco con sus bragas, el sujetador y una camisa que ya no podría volver a ocupar. Las fachas de Draco no eran exactamente mejores, pero si dejaban menos cosas a la vista del publico.

-¿tu camisa?- preguntó Hermy cuando él se posesionó sobre ella.

-¿importa?- le respondió besándola con amor y devoción. Aunque su cerebro si pensó una respuesta debe haber quedado en el pasillo.

El rubio le daba un cuidado particular a los pechos de la castaña, haciéndola gemir incondicionalmente. El momento incómodo llegó cuando Draco abrió las pierna de la castaña, dspuesto a hacerla mujer una vez maspero ella se alejó como si algo se le olvidara.

Tomó su varita, y solo modulando el rubio comprendió que estaba haciendo un hechizo.

-cariño aquí nadie nos escuchara. Y el que nos escuche pues que se acostumbre.- dijo el rubio creyendo que Hermione había puesto un hechizo silenciador.

-no era eso amor era un anticonceptivo.

Draco quedo helado -no del todo helado, pero si lo enfrió un poquito-. No se habían cuidado recién caía en la cuenta que todas estas veces habían hecho el amor sin la menor precaución posible. Él, el rey de la preocupación a la hora del sexo ni siquiera se había acordado.

-no quiero atarte a mi como Ginny lo esta haciendo con Harry- el dijo Hermione preocupada por el silencio espontáneo de Draco.

-no es "atarme a ti" lo que me preocupa. Sería un placer engendrarte un hijo. Tener una pequeña idéntica a ti en mi mayor anhelo. Es solo que no había pensado en eso.

Hermione respiró aliviada, pero se acordó de algo muy interesante que se le estaba olvidando.

-cariño no me dejaras así ¿cierto?-esto llamó la atención del rubio. Miró hacia donde la castaña miraba y se dio cuenta de su pregunta ¡claro que no dejaría así las cosas! A Draco no le agradaba casi nada el trabajo manual y no se perdonaría nunca si su amada castaña quedara insatisfecha. Asi que, como buen amante, la besó desde la cabeza a los pies. La tomo de las caderas y sin más espera la hizo suya como ambos esperaban.

-ya te estabas demo..Demorando demasiado- le dijo ella con la respiración irregular.

-me dejaste pensando cariño- le dijo mientras hacia sus movimientos mas hondos- fue solo eso.

-no pienses solo actúa- le dijo ella rodeando la cintura de Draco con sus piernas.

Él no podía ser más feliz. Y se lo demostró con creces a Hermione.


	21. Chapter 21

**_No me rendiré_**

Theodore Nott era, en toda la extensión de la palabra, el perro faldero de Pansy. Y ella lo sabía de hecho, todos los Slytherin's lo tenían claro. Cada vez que la morena opinaba algo, Nott la secundaba, hasta primero que sus amigos. Si Parkinson deseaba un poco de helado, él se encargaba de traerle cuarenta elfos a su disposición para que la complacieran en todo momento.

El problema radicaba únicamente, que el pensamiento sumiso y tranquilo de ese chico había cambiado de manera radical. Convirtiéndose en un "hombre", pero eso no estaba en la caja de información de Pansy.

Ella había recurrido al moreno esperando olvidar a Harry. Si bien Nott no era feo, su manera siempre dispuesta, jamás había llamado su atención para otra cosa que no fuera mandarlo. La verdad, es que Parkinson había recurrido casi desesperadamente a Nott él poseía un cabello casi tan oscuro como Harry. Si bien era un poco más alto y definitivamente con más músculos tenía un brillo especial en los ojos que le recordaba al azabache que ella tanto amaba.

Intentaba sacarse de su cabeza a Harry, mientras Nott besaba cada parte de su cuerpo bajo las escaleras. Y no solo besar, junto con eso veía el interesante detalle de toquetear cada milímetro de su piel, sin piedad alguna.

-Nott basta- le dijo ella alejándolo.

¡Maldita sea! Intentaba olvidarlo y la única cara que gobernaba su cabeza era la del bendito niño que vivió. ¡Maldita la hora en que se cruzó en su camino! Pero ni ella misma creía en sus palabras.

-déjame Nott

-claro que no preciosa ahora serás mía- le decía él libidinosamente.

-Nott, déjame- volvía a repetir la morena esquivando los besos, las caricias y los toqueteos indebidos de aquel azabache.

A mala hora Harry tuvo hambre. Deseando desesperadamente un poco de comida cuando escucho una voz que reconocería en cualquier parte. Pansy.

" _NOTT ¡BASTA_!"- escuchó que le decía sollozando.

Su curiosidad -y celos- lo llevaron hasta la voz.

Su sangre hirvió al momento. Como si hubieran puesto una bomba dentro de él y la hicieran explotar en ese momento. ¿Qué mierda se creía ese idiota con SU MUJER? Hasta que recordó aquellas suplicantes palabras " _déjame_ ".

Suficiente explosivo para que el azabache fuera veloz como un rayo. Atacando mugglemente a Nott. Alejándolo de SU chica de un bruto empujón.

Por lo menos se acordó que allí si podía ocupar magia par defender lo que es suyo (ni que fuera perro marcando territorio ¬.¬). Sacó audazmente su varita, empuñándola directo a la cabeza de Nott.

-¡largate!- su voz no pudo estar mas llena de amenaza.

Y theodore notó esto. Se fue sigilosamente. No sin antes escupir un poco de veneno.

-no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo Potter. Y tu Pansy, cariño, cuando llegues a la sala común sabrás lo que es un hombre

-¿¡ENSERIO ESTÁS TAN CALIENTE PARA METERTE CON ESE IMBÉCIL?!- dijo Harry volteándose hacia la chica. Lleno de ira y celos. Pansy se sintió llena de rabia, quizás más que la de Harry. ¿Qué demonios tenía que hacer ese tonto allí?

-¿QUIÉN TE CREES?- le gritó después de golpearlo fuertemente en la mejilla.

-PUES TU

-te recuerdo, que no eres nada mío- dijo la morena rápidamente. En su tono solo estuvo reflejada la imagen fría de una digna Slytherin que es.

-PERO ESE

-¡NO ES TU ASUNTO!

Parkinson estaba levantando su palma para volver a golpearlo, pero Harry fue más rápido. La tomo con firmeza, con la mano libre tomó sus caderas y la puso contra la pared del mismo modo que la tenía Nott.

-dime que te gustaba lo que te estaba haciendo ese maldito- la voz de Harry era triste, pero segura.

-¡dímelo!- le espeto con fuerza.

Pansy se cayó. Esquivo esa mirada que tanto irrumpía en su corazón y alejó todos los pensamientos que su cabeza y corazón gritaban desesperados por Harry, por su boca, sus besos, sus labios, su lengua, su cuerpo y todo lo proveniente de ese, precisamente ese azabache.

-dime que no ibas a hacerlo con él- le dijo Harry sin que ella lo mirara.

El moreno no aguantó el despreció, pero tampoco se iba a ir así de simple. Era suya... así como él era suyo. Así sería y no permitiría que lo cambiara por alguien como Nott. Y aunque pretendía pensar que no era por ser un maldito celoso se engañaba a si mismo. Puesto que el único pensamiento con forma en esa cabeza sagrada para el mundo mágico no tenía otra idea que no fuera encerrar a Pansy en un claustro y no dejarla salir hasta embarazarla unas cuarenta veces.

-¿te gusto que hiciera esto?- le dijo Harry lleno de rabia mientras bajaba su mano a su entrepierna.

No de forma acelerada como Nott, pero no era del todo "Harry". Habia demasiados celos y pasión en medidas poco adecuadas.

-¡OH!- dijo Pansy sin ocultar los gemidos.- HARRY NO AQUÍ NO!

-él lo hacía y tu lo dejabas- le dijo él mientras juntaba su frente con la de Pansy. Haciendo que la morena lo mirara a los ojos.

-yo no ¡oh! Yo no quería- Parkinson era a su manera una serpiente herida. Necesitaba curación, y Harry era la herida que necesitaba sanar sola porque no dejaría que nadie más le pusiera un dedo encima.

-¡te extraño! ¡Te amo! ¡Te necesito cerca mío para vivir!- le dijo Harry besándola lleno de pasión.

Lamentablemente, Pansy recordó ese bebé en camino y lo alejó de su cuerpo con un empujón. No sin después de eso golpearlo en su pecho como si fuera una niña pequeña peleando por un juguete.

-¿Por qué la embarazaste? ¿Por qué no te cuidaste? ¿Por qué me hiciste esto Harry? ¡Hiciste que me enamorara pasa solo demostrar lo que yo ya sabía! . Enamorarse es peligroso. El amor no es para mí.

Harry fue contra ella, la acorralo en la pared, tomando aquellas delicadas manos y las puso sobre la cabeza de la chica para que no pudiera escapar.

La besó con amor. No pasión ni celos solo amor. Como antes.

-puedo ser un buen padre sin estar con Ginny, ya te lo dije Pansy. Y te lo diré hasta que entres en razón. No voy a desperdiciar mi vida al lado de una mujer que no amo y dejar escapar el verdadero amor no dejaré que un "que dirán" controle mi vida. Puse en riesgo mi vida más de una vez, sin vacilar, por el bienestar propio y de todo el mundo mágico. ¿No crees que sea justo luchar por amor?

Pansy no aguantó más. Unió aquellos labios con los suyos. Se movieron en un precioso baile interminable. Donde sus lenguas no eran una oposición, sino una ayuda. Se amaban, que mas podía pedirallí, bajo las escaleras Pansy y Harry fueron deshaciendo la ropa del otro bajo el control de anos expertas. ¡Como se añoraban! Muchísimos besos, las manos traviesas de Harry recorriendo mas de una vez todos los lugares sensibles de Parkinson, volviéndola loca la hizo suya sin dejar de mirar esos hermosos ojos. el verde con el esmeralda, juntos nuevamente. En una sintonía que nadie jamás podría romper.

-no dejaré, que rompas ese lazo con tu hijo- le dijo Pansy después de que Harry saliera de ella.

El azabache rió con tristeza.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella con el mismo tono de voz.

-lamentablemente sé que dirás ahora "esta será la última vez Harry". Y yo nuevamente moriré de celos con cada imbécil que se te acerca. Creyendo a cada momento que me quieren arrebatar a mi chica.

Para el asombro de Potter, ella sonrió.

-probablemente sería eso lo que diría si siguiera a mi cabeza. Sé que esta mal lo que quiero hacer pero por mas que trato de olvidarte, simplemente no puedo.

-así que- estaba diciendo Harry con una sonrisa en la cara

-si tonto- dijo ella rodeándolo con los brazos para besarlo intensamente.- no dejaré que te alejes de mí, porque eres mío y solo mío.

-¡trato hecho! Tu eres mía también Pansy. No quiero a nadie merodeándote. ¿Esta claro?- y los celos, pero esta vez amorosos, salieron nuevamente a la luz.

-nadie debe saberlo no te ofendas, pero si Weasley se entera, no sé de qué sería capaz y tampoco quiero enfrentarme a más problemas. Llévale el camino en paz. No seamos evidentes y sobre todo. Hay que ser disimulados con nuestras escapadas.

-claro mi amor luchemos por nuestra felicidad - el dijo Harry besándola. Aprovechando los segundos con ella.

-no me rendiré- le respondió Pansy para unir sus labios desesperadamente.

No muy lejos de ahí, una mujer pensaba en ese mismo comentario, pero su alma era mil veces mas oscura y llena de malas intenciones.

-yo tampoco me rendiré Maldita así que mejor cuídate

Fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca con rabia y desprecio mientras se alejaba caminando tan tranquilamente como vino.


	22. Chapter 22

**_¿Hufflepuff? No, para nada peligroso_**

-asi que son una pareja oculta- sentencio Hermione una vez que Pansy terminó de contarle su historia.

No es que fuera una pregunta la opinión de Hermione ella acostumbraba a "dictar sentencia" cuando Harry hacia algo que ella consideraba malo. No por eso no los apoyaba.

-también tienes que entenderlo. La verdad no siempre es buena en especial _esta_ verdad.-defendió Pansy a su Harry.

Y si, nuevamente la morena andaba con sonrisas en la cara. Cosa que tranquilizaba mucho a sus amigos. Aunque, se supone que lo ocultarían, ella no podía dejar de sonreír y de vez en cuando hacer comentarios graciosos a los que la rodeaban.

Sentadas en la mesa de Slytherin, alejadas del resto, era donde estaban aquellas chicas. La distinción de casas ya no era algo " _clásico_ " en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, a los Slytherin les costaba adecuarse a esto. Aunque también era cierto que aquella serpiente que se atreviera a "sacar grotescamente" a Hermione de esa mesa, sufriría la total ira de Draco.

Extrañamente, a esa hora en el comedor no había nadie que pudiera socorrer a aquellas chicas.

-¿las podemos molestar?- escucharon que preguntaban a sus espaldas.

-ya lo están haciendo- dijo Pansy tomando un sorbo de lo que sea que bebía en ese momento, pero en ningún momento se volteó.

Cosa que definitivamente no hizo Hermione. Aquella castaña, muy cordialmente se estaba girando eso hizo que Pansy "amablemente" la imitara.

-verán tratamos de hacer un perfil social de ese tipo- dijo el moreno dirigiéndose particularmente a Hermione.

-aquel que nos mira disimuladamente- dijo el de cabello claro mirando los ojos verdes de Pansy como si quisiera leer su alma en ellos.

Ambas chicas recorrieron el comedor con su mirada buscando "al tipo".

-¿el que lee el profeta al revés?- dijo Pansy una vez que lo encontró. Ubicado a unos ocho metros de distancia en la mesa de Hufflepuff.

El de cabello claro se giro levemente, y asintió una vez que se dio cuenta que si era el "chico" del que hablaban.

-¿Qué pasa con él?- preguntó sonriente Hermione, tratando de no sonrojarse por la clase de mirada que le estaba clavando el moreno.

-estamos viendo que tan idiota puede ser pero necesitamos chicas imparciales. Nosotros somos sus compañeros de cuarto y hemos sido testigos de muchas idioteces- explicó el moreno obligando a Hermy a mirarlo.

-¿Por qué nosotras? Tienen muchas chicas aquí- fue Pansy la que habló. Y aunque si se sentía algo incomoda con la mirada del chico de cabello claro, no lo demostraba. Después de todo, Pansy estaba acostumbrada a las miradas lascivas, el problema estaba que el chico no la miraba así era diferente.

-porque solo ustedes cumplen con el perfil- le dijo aquel que ella miraba.

-solo chicas hermosas- dijo el de moreno anticipando una posible pregunta tanto de Pansy como de Hermy.

-¿Por qué jamás los habíamos visto?- dijo Hermione Cambiando de tema radicalmente.

-porque llegamos este año. Mi nombre es Oliver Goodwill- le respondió el chico moreno, tomando la mano nívea de Granger y besándola con caballerosidad.

-y el mío, es Max Irons-dijo el castaño inclinando la cabeza en honor a Parkinson.

Ambas chicas, no pudieron evitar el sonrojo instantáneo. Aquel momento era hasta cierto punto indebido y hermoso.

-es un placer conocerlos- dijo Pansy tratando de controlar un poco la situación, pero Max la miró tan fijamente que en vez de calmarse, sus mejillas enrojecieron aún más.

-el placer es todo nuestro- dijo Oliver, aún con la mano de Hermy entre sus dedos.

-hola preciosa. ¿te gusto lo de anoche?- dijo cierta voz odiosa rompiendo la perfección del momento.

-largate Nott- le dijo Pansy friamente.

Max, al notar el descontento de la morena se volteó, miró a Nott con despreció y antes de que la serpiente se fuera, dijo:

-es claro que a la señorita le molestas. Haz el favor de desaparecer.

-¿señorita? Está claro que no conoces a Parkinson- le dijo Nott riendo con malicia.

-tienes razón, a una dama como ella el titulo de "señorita" es demasiado vago. Asi que lo rectifico. Deja a esta hermosa princesa lejos de tu vista y antes de que te mate, largate.

-¿¡quién te crees que eres para venir a amenazarme!?- espetó Theodore sumamente enojado.

Sacó su varita en segundos, pero irónicamente, una vez que la tuvo alzada, ya era demasiado tarde, porque Max hace muchísimo tiempo había dicho su hechizo. Nott levitaba de manera vergonzosa, casi implorando que lo bajaran. Cuando Hermione y Pansy escucharon los murmullos de chicas en aquella mesa verde plateada.

-es Max Irons, el futuro rey de Escocia- y es que si bien esas superficiales chicas no eran del todo inteligentes, eran astutas en lo que a chicos conocidos se llamaba.

Mas de un suspiro hubo en aquella mesa por el castaño, alto, ojos hermosos y caballeroso chico que había salvado a la princesa de Slytherin.

-no lo es. Que si es. No lo es.- escuchaba Hermione la discusión de dos chicos seguramente de cuarto o quinto año que peleaban cerca suyo- ¡te digo que si! Estoy seguro.

-disculpe señor Goodwill. ¿Nos daría su autógrafo?- dijo el pequeño niño, vestido con la capa de Slytherin. Su cara era la muestra clara de la ilusión y admiración.

-¿eres famoso?- preguntó Granger a Oliver como si preguntara del clima.

-¿bromeas?- dijo el pequeño que le pedía el autógrafo- es el mejor jugador de Quidditch de la historia.

-Victor Krum quedaría chico a su lado- dijo el segundo chico.

-no creo que sea para tanto. Solo me gusta lo que hago- dijo Oliver sonriéndoles a los pequeños. Y terminando lo que sea que escribía en los cuadernillos que le pasaron.

-ya es suficiente Max. Bajalo- le dijo a su amigo.- fue un honor y un placer conocerlas señoritas- Oliver tomo la mano de Hermione y nuevamente la beso.

Y mientras los chicos se retiraban, llevando consigo la atención de chicas y chicos, ambas amigas se dieron cuenta que en la puerta del comedor habías dos cabezas que ni se inmutaron cuando Max y Oliver pasaron a su lado.

El azabache abandonó el comedor, Pansy se paro y lo siguió de inmediato. En cambio, el rubio fue bastante furioso a la mesa a la que pertenecía.

-¿Qué hacia Goodwill contigo?- preguntó sin sentarse. Mirándola a los ojos enojado.

-¿lo conoces?

-¡¿Quién no conoce a Oliver Goodwill?!- Hermione evito responder "yo" a la pregunta de su novio.

-solo nos preguntaban algo. Luego llego Nott y el otro chico la defendió. Eso es todo- dijo Hermy calmadamente levantándose de su asiento para abrazar y besar a Draco.

El rubio la tomo de las caderas y la acercó a su cuerpo. Profundizando el beso con pasión y demostrándole al tal Oliver Goodwill que Hermione tenía novio. Y estaba presente.

-¿qué tienes con los jugadores de Quidditch?- dijo Draco, aún celoso, recordando a Krum, a Weasley, al nuevo Goodwill hasta el mismo.

Porque, aunque Draco estaba un poco mas calmado, él sabía que Oliver Goodwill era un casanova. No era la primera vez que se topaba con él. Y siempre, siempre eran chicas las que hacían el primer contacto. Oliver jamás había tenido que acercarse siempre esperaba tranquilo a su presa. Y eso era lo que no podía procesar Draco. De todas las chicas en el maldito colegio. ¿Por qué la suya?

-¿celoso?- dijo Hermy intentando aligerar el ambiente.

-¿yo? ¿de un Hufflepuff? Puf, no me hagas reir- dijo él tomandola de la cintura para besarla de nuevo, pero en el fondo de su corazón, sabia que la respuesta era si. Y su cabeza solo pensaba en un guardaespaldas para Granger.

Harry caminaba hacia el bosque prohibido. Furioso y completamente celoso. Había estado toda la maldita mañana escuchando do cosas, las quejas estúpidas de Ginny por cualquier cosa y los comentarios lujurioso de dos chicas sentadas atrás suyo sobre el nuevo principito del colegio.

-Harry-escuchó que lo llamaba Pansy, pero él no se quiso detener

-¡Harry!- dijo ella tomando su brazo.- ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

-ayer hacíamos el amor y hoy estas coqueteando con el nuevo. ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Sabes? Cuando dije que tenía que ser oculto lo nuestro, no me refería a que te buscaras a alguien. ¡No puedo creer que le estuvieras coqueteando! oh claro no te funcioné yo, así que ahora vas por el mejor pretendiente para

Pero fue una frase que jamás termino. Porque Pansy, con los ojos cristalizados en lagrimas se decepcionó de sus palabras, golpeándolo en la mejilla. Ella lo amaba. Y él se enojaba sin que ella pudiera defenderse.

-no tengo tiempo para una escena de celos. Si quieres pensar idioteces bien. Cuando quieras escuchar la verdad, ya sabes donde estoy pero no te aseguro que yo quiera decírtela.

Fueron las palabras de Pansy mientras se iba corriendo al castillo, con los ojos cristalizados.

Asi fue como la vio Max mientras caminaba con Oliver escondiéndose de unas chicas.

-te veo luego- fue todo lo que le dijo a su amigo para ir tras Parkinson.


	23. Chapter 23

Es demasiado tarde

Pansy subió a la torre de adivinación. Odiaba esa clase con su alma… pero debía aceptar que la vista desde aquellos ventanales enormes era preciosa. La vista era casi tan hermosa como la de la torre de astronomía, pero tenía una "magia diferente".

Apoyada y tratando de ser invisible, miraba el horizonte, respiraba aquel viento gélido y tranquilo….

-debes aceptarlo- escuchó que hablaban a sus espaldas.

-no puedo- decía ella. Pansy se escondió atrás de un pilar. No por esconderse, sino que simplemente no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

-te amo. Eres mi vida, mi alma, mi ser. Sin ti no podría durar un segundo en pie. Porque eres necesaria para mi existencia. Añoro tu presencia cuando duermo. Es como si necesitara un calmante después de tanto dolor. Eres lo más importante y valioso que tengo. No puedo seguir sin ti y…

-no sigues sin mi… estamos juntos.- Decía la chica tomando de las manos al muchacho.

Pansy tras el pilar, miraba la escena con los ojos cristalizados. Así que no era la única serpiente enamorada…

Aunque no lograba ver sus caras producto de la oscuridad en la habitación, distinguía el rojo y el verde como si fueran los colores mas fosforescentes del mundo.

Pero las historias no eran parecidas, definitivamente el chico no seria padre adolescente y ella no sufriera tanto como Pansy. Seguramente solo eran problema del "que dirán".

" _slytherin's enamorados… difícil de creer_ " fue su pensamiento.

-si, pero ya no aguanto ver como otros se acercan a ti. Y dime celoso si quieres, pero no quiero negar que te amo. No quiero verme contigo a escondidas si lo único que quiero es tomarte la mano. Besarte, ayudarte con los libros después de clases. Pasar mi brazo alrededor de tu hombro o tu cintura… solo eso pido- le decía el chico mientras tomaba con delicadeza la cara de la afortunada chica.

Quizás para suerte de la chica. Apareció un muchacho de cabellos castaños, alto y cara elegante… " _típico sangre limpia_ " fue su pensamiento.

Aquellos ojos que no se despegaban de su silueta… esos mismos ojos misteriosos que hasta cierto punto llamaban su atención.

Fue lo suficientemente ruidosos en sus movimientos para que ambos amantes huyeran casi con miedo de ser descubiertos.

-lindas palabras ¿no crees?

-no porque sea un futuro rey tiene el derecho de tutearme- dijo Pansy girando su cara e intentando limpiar unas lagrimas traicioneras.

-creí que podíamos tutearnos- dijo Max acercándose a ella.

Pansy tenía uno que otro espasmo producto del llanto, cosa que Max asimilo a que la chica tenía frío. Se saco la capa de su casa y la puso en los hombros de la morena.

-será un rey… yo sigo siendo solo, una sangre pura.

-si el problema radica en mi titulo social… mis respetos también deben presentarse ante su majestad- dijo Max, inclinándose y hablando de tal manera que ella hubiera creído que solo bromeaba de no ser por su serio semblante.

 _Me sostengo que tu cuerda, me mantiene a 10 metros_ _del piso. Estoy escuchando lo que dices, pero no puedo hacer ningún sonido. Tu me dices que me necesitas entonces vienes y me cortas, pero espera, tu me dijiste que lo sientes. No pensaste que me daría la vuelta, y te diría…_

-¿de que hablas?

-eres la princesa de Slytherin ¿no? ¿Es suficiente para ti? ¿Puedo tutearla su alteza?

Parkinson lo miro con agrado, era de cierta forma halagador y caballeroso. Sin mencionar que era lo necesario para que ella se sintiera bien. Uno que otro halago cariñoso, sin oraciones de sexo implícitas en ellos.

-en ese caso dime Pansy- dijo ella extendiendo la mano.

-claro Pansy- dijo él, tomándola… y contrariando los pensamientos de la chica, beso aquella mano como si fuera la joya más preciada que el príncipe tuviera o tendrá en sus manos...

 _Es demasiado tarde para pedir disculpas, es demasiado tarde. He dicho que es demasiado tarde para pedir disculpas. Es demasiado tarde._

-sigo pensando que eres raro- dijo ella pensando en voz alta.

-no sabia que pensaras que era raro…- fueron las palabras de Max mientras se acercaba sigilosamente.

El chico era un príncipe, si, era cierto… pero seguía siendo un muchacho. Y Pansy era la fijación de sus lindos ojos desde que la vio por primera vez. Se había prometido así mismo intentar ganar su confienza. Ella era hermosa, pero Max no era la clase de chico que quiere a alguien por una noche… es un hombre sumamente maduro y caballeroso, que no deja que nadie le pase por encima.

Sin embargo, jamás prometió no jugar sucio, si llegara a ser necesario, por separarla de Potter. Si, él lo sabía. De hecho, cualquiera que viera la forma en que se miran se daría cuenta de que ahí hay amor… pero Max era el primero en informarse de lo que pasaba y no pasaba alrededor de la princesita Slytherin. Y el "distanciamiento" entre Harry y Pansy, fue lo que le dio las agallas de acercarse.

 _Tomaré una nueva oportunidad, tomaré una caída. Tomaré un disparo por ti y yo te necesito a ti como un corazón, necesito un latido, pero no es nada nuevo._

 _Yo te amé con un fuego al rojo vivo, pero ahora se esta volviendo azul, y tu me dices "lo siento" como un ángel, y el cielo me hace creer que eras tú… pero tengo miedo._

En otro lado del castillo, Blaise tenía a Luna firmemente tomada de la cintura. La rubia miraba una rosa recién regalada por el moreno y sonreía tiernamente.

Aquel tono dulce y tranquilo que la caracterizaba. Sin segundas intenciones… tan pura de mente como o sería una niña pequeña.

Blaise acercaba su boca a la de la chica, mientras arreglaba un desobediente mechón de cabello con el que ella luchaba, cuando un chico, de seguramente último año llegó agitado al lugar donde ellos estaban.

-oh lo siento- dijo él al notar que aquel rincón oscuro estaba ocupado.

Segundos después pasaron muchas chicas, corriendo tras alguien que... definitivamente era el recién escondido chico. Él se movió hacia la luz, y Zabini pudo ver la conocida cara... no era experto en Quidditch ni muy aficionado, pero todo el mundo conocía al mejor jugador de la historia…

Es demasiado tarde para pedir disculpas… demasiado tarde…

-¿cariño?- escucho la voz de Luna… y para su sorpresa, no era a él a quien se dirigía… su mirada estaba clavada en la nuca del moreno.

Ni tiempo tuvo Zabini de hacer una escena de celos, porque el chico, sin que él notara la rapidez de sus actos, se acercó a SU Luna, acunó la delicada cara entre sus manos y la miro directamente a los ojos… y ella, para peor de los males, le sonreía como si fuera el ser mas hermoso del mundo.

-¡preciosa!- y no es que Blaise fuera celoso… pero ÉL LA BESO EN LOS LABIOS.

-¡¿PERDÓN?!- dijo Blaise un tanto (muy) furioso.

-¡hace años que no te veía!- le dijo Luna sin prestar atención a su novio, o eso pensaba el slytherin.

-no puedo creer lo hermosa que estas. Definitivamente nuestros padres tienen buen gusto- el comentario de Oliver hizo que Luna se riera como hace tiempo no lo hacia.

-eres un egocéntrico Oliver.

-SIGO AQUÍ- dijo Blaise.

-¿el quien es?- fue la pregunta de Goodill, mientras ponía su mano en la cintura de la rubia.

-Blaise Zabini…- iba diciendo la rubia.

-…su novio- completó el Slytherin entrando en la ira.

Goodwill solo sonrió, y Blaise lo hubiera golpeado de no haberse sorprendido tanto por las tranquilas palabras de Luna.

-Blaise, él es Oliver Goodwill, mi prometido.

Suficiente explosivo para que la serpiente se retirara del lugar, echando chispar por los ojos, orejas y dientes.

El moreno miró la retirada apresurada del Slytherin y volvió a besar los tiernos labios de la rubia.

-¿Qué sabes de Hermione Granger?

-es inteligente, valerosa, amigable, una Gryffindor en toda la extensión de la palabra… y si quieres saber mas de ella, tendrás que decirme por que quieres saber- dijo Luna sonriendo y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Oliver como en los viejos tiempos.

-es muy linda y…- el jugador profesional no tuvo ni que terminar la frase.

-su corazón ya tiene sueño. Y es correspondida. Por favor no te metas en eso Oliver.

-¿celosa?- dijo Goodwill conociendo la respuesta.

-sabes que no… ella es mi amiga, y a ti te quiero como si fueras mi hermano. Solo intento protegerte. O dejaré que sigas sufriendo por mujeres- sentenció Luna aferrándose más al pecho de su… prometido.

-si así fuera, decidirías casarte conmigo de una vez por todas….

-no sigas con eso- dijo Luna sonriendo- ambos conocemos nuestros puntos de vista.

-lamentablemente me torturo con el tuyo- le respondió.

-¿que sentido tiene interesarte por otras chicas si terminas coqueteando como siempre?

-dijiste que me querías como un hermano… debo aprovecharme de eso

-¿tienes claro que no eres mi hermano?- dijo ella despegándose de él y tomando la mano.

-si, pero al parecer… tu novio no tiene claro eso del "cariño de hermano" ¿no lo hablaste d mi?

-jamás surgió el tema… ya habrá tiempo de solucionar las cosas con Blaise, ahora tenemos que ponernos al día de todas las cosas que pasaron…

Y salieron caminando, tomados de la mano… mientras Blaise gruñía, pateaba, insultaba, ofendía y se desquitaba con cualquiera que pasaba al frente de su mirada oscura y enojada.

El la sala de adivinación, Pansy y Max reían. Ella apoyada en el barandal y él en un pilar no muy alejado. Ni siquiera era romántica la imagen, pero la persona que llegó ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar.

-claro… y yo el muy idiota te buscaba para disculparme. ¡Que idiota soy!- Pansy se ofendió con esas palabras. Nuevamente las lágrimas amenazaban con salir… entre tanto, se acercó a Harry con el ceño fruncido, esperando que las lágrimas no la traicionaran

-¿a este también lo saco de tu vista?- preguntó Max parándose en la espalda de Pansy y tomando firmemente su varita.

-ni te molestes…- le dijo Pansy susurrando.

-¿¡llevas cinco horas de conocerlo y ya son muy amiguitos!?- ni Pansy ni el mismo Harry entendía porque se comportaba así… aunque Harry quería parar, el solo hecho de verla cerca del príncipe lo desquiciaba… y, por más que ella lo amará, ya estaba harta de ese comportamiento.

-me avisas y te ahorro la molestia de enseñarle el camino a tu cuarto….- y fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

La mano de Pansy golpeó la cara de Potter resonando en toda el aula.

-¡ya tuve suficiente…! - Dijo agitada- si quieres créeme, si quieres no. Pero ya es demasiado tarde ara arrepentirte. No voy a estar ahí cuando reacciones. Olvida que existo así como yo olvidaré tu existencia.

-Pansy…- dijo Harry volviendo en si, tomando a la morena de la mano.

-NO HARRY. HAZ TU VIDA QUE YO HARÉ LA MIA LEJOS DE TI.

Y salió corriendo como realmente deseaba. Max salió tas ella mientras Harry se daba cuenta del gran error que había cometido.

Por más que Irons corrió, no logró seguirla. Pansy conocía el castillo como la palma de su mano…

Ella no había hecho nada para no ganar confienza. Al contrario, había sido fiel como nunca en su vida. Se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a Harry… pero él seguía desconfiando.

Bien, él quería desconfiar… pues ahora lo haría con razón. ¡Si Potter quiere a la zorra… pues adivinen quien llegará!

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió la necesidad de copiar el método de Draco para relajarse. Volar, fumar y tener sexo. Solo sexo… no mas amor, pero no estaba preparada aún para ese paso. Así que solo llego a su sala común, vio a un furibundo Zabini que poco en cuenta tomo. Llego al cuarto de Draco, tomo una cajetilla de cigarrillos, fue a su habitación, tomó su escoba y salio de allí por uno de los tantos pasadizos escondidos en las mazmorras.


	24. Chapter 24

**_La llegada del caos_**

-¿me dejaras explicarte?- decía Luna con su tono angelical y aquellos luceros azules al borde de las lagrimas.

-¡¿Qué me vas a explicar?!- eran las palabras de Blaise. Y aunque estaba exaltado, intentaba no gritar, pero la rabia no se podía ocultar- ¿Qué te vas a casar? ¿Qué vas a estar unida eternamente a un idiota, que no soy precisamente yo? ¿Eso es lo que me quiere explicar? Sabes Luna… creí que eras diferente, pero estaba equivocado… si me tienes lastima e intentas arreglar un poco lo destrozado de mi corazón, pues… mejor déjaselo a otra. No necesito la lastima tuya ni de nadie…

-pero Blaise. Déjame explicarte…- suplicaba la rubia.

-¿¡Qué me vas a explicar!?

-yo no amo a Oliver, pero…

-entonces quédate conmigo. Rompe ese compromiso y aléjate de él para siempre- dijo el moreno tomando a aquella menuda chica desde los hombros.

-no- fue la respuesta de la rubia tajante y segura. Algo cabizbaja, pero totalmente confiada de sus palabras.

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría cubriendo el cuerpo de Zabini…

-lo quieres…

Aquella voz fue tan ausente. Como si el castillo hubiera estado solitario y esas palabras retumbaran alrededor de sus muros.

-no es solo eso…- dijo Luna intentando cruzar sus miradas, pero era demasiado tarde…Blaise caminaba a paso firme, como un orgulloso Slytherin, a través del corredor.

Por más que Luna intentó alcanzarlo, corriendo tras suyo o cruzándose en su camino para que el moreno se detuviera y escuchara toda su explicación, él simplemente pasaba a su lado como si no hubiera nadie… hasta que Luna se cayó cerca suyo… él casi mordiéndose las manos la ayudó…. La rubia cría que le iba a dar algunas lindas palabras, pero todo lo que recibió fu un frio comentario.

-ten mas cuidado… y ve a decirle a tu noviecito que te cuide mejor.

La rubia quedó en el suelo, sin ánimos de levantarse. Y Zabini era un orgulloso desde pequeño, si bien había aprendido a ser amable, caballeroso y sereno en el último tiempo, pero ahora nada le importaba.

-no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi. ¿Entendido?- dijo el moreno sin voltearse.

No recibió una respuesta verbal y mucho menos quería darse vuelta a ver la reacción de Luna. Por su parte la rubia solo quería que se fuera… él de cierta manera le había transmitido algunos de sus defectos. Y entre ellos radicaba que no la vieran llorar.

Sus ojos estaban cristalizados con la amenaza de las lagrimas…. Pero vio a su salvación. Zabini estaba preocupado. No quería voltearse, pero la preocupación por su amada era mayor a su orgullo. Lamentablemente justo en el instante que su cuerpo iba a girar, vio como Luna corría por su lado, pero no precisamente a sus brazos o a alcanzarlo. Su meta eran los brazos amplios de Oliver Goodwill, que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Era cierto, el corazón de Zabni se había roto, en gran parte por su orgullo. El de Luna era algo catastrófico. Ella no acostumbraba a abandonar a amigos y muchísimo menos a los que apreciaba más que a los demás… y Oliver, lejos de ser un amigo, era hasta cierto punto el novio que ella siempre quiso y tuvo. Era su amigo, su hermano, su caballero, su romántico, su amado y su mayor confidente.

El único corazón sin conflictos de por medio, era el del jugador de Quidditch. Él amaba a Luna, eso lo tenía claro… Hermione era solo una chica que encontraba digna de cualquier atención. Y si bien Luna no correspondía su amor al cien por ciento, él no perdía las esperanzas.

Otros un tanto alterados, era los Slytherin. Ellos adoraban a Pansy… si, le tenían miedo el 40% de las veces, pero en si, la amaban… era una digna princesa de Slytherin.

Aunque antes era una chica "fácil", jamás había pasado tanto tiempo fuera de su cama como en este último periodo.

No por ser una puta. Quizás si por darle una -extraña- lección a Harry. También quizás afectara el hecho de abandonar ese amor incondicional que sentía por el azabache- creyendo, de manera totalitaria e idiotizada que si se acostaba con muchísimos hombres se olvidaría del cuerpo de Harry y todo lo que consigo acarreaba.

Era una manera de decir: no más problemas. Adiós celos e inseguridades. Era principalmente eso.

Pansy no había sido un ángel toda su vida. Tenía claro que no era la persona más confiable en ese colegio… pero a Harry lo amaba, lo respetaba y le era 100% fiel. Y él, sin embargo no confiaba en ella. Era una de las pocas veces que era sincera, confiable y leal… y el azabache no lo reconocía. No importaba los miles de esfuerzos que ella realizara, él simplemente la celaba como si ella fuera una sucia, zorra y libertina culpable.

Para tortura personal de Harry, era Max Irons el que no abandonaba a Pansy ni a sol ni a sombra. Aunque la morena había jurado secretamente que no se involucraría con Max en otra relación que no fuera amistad, el castaño era un príncipe… un Hufflepuff, pero príncipe sin embargo. Y estos seres de la naturaleza, eran sumamente complacientes. Y siempre tenían lo que deseaban. Además, Max no quería ser solo "uno más en la cama de Pansy". Él la quería para siempre, no solo un tiempo. Sus mejores sueños eran cuando la presentaba con sus padres. La hacía su esposa y creaba una especie de mundo imaginario en su cabeza con la morena Slytherin.

La casa de los leones había perdido ese tono alegre que siempre tenía. Harry caminaba por los pasillos como si fuera alma en pena. Alejándose de sus amigos y viendo tras los pilares a Pansy, con aquella compañía que el elegido tanto celaba.

Harry jamás creyó odiar a alguien más de lo que odiaba a Voldemort, pero Max llegaba créditos extras con cada día que pasaba.

Hermione estaba preocupada por su amigo, por su hermano. No solo por su desamor… sino porque Ginny se volvía cada día mas demandante, queriendo que Harry consintiera cada idiotez que se le venía a la cabeza. El azabache, más por alejarse de ella que por complacerla, salía en busca de sus peticiones…

Ginny… tampoco estaba tranquila. De muy buena fuente se había enterado que Oliver y Luna estudiaban oclumancia en sus ratos libres. Lo cual dificultaba hasta cierto punto el tema "secreto de su embarazo".

Dean no era existencialmente un problema. Quizás fuera porque la pelirroja era sumamente peligrosa a la hora de amenazar a alguien, o porque esperaba que Ginny fuera feliz. Si bien, ese era tema suyo y nadie sabía nada sobre su futura paternidad.

Cuando una tormenta llega, no solo arrastra a algunos… siempre se los lleva a todos.

Hermione había ido a "dormir" con Draco. Después de una interesante sesión de "descanso personal", escucharon que la morena llegaba a su cuarto.

Ambos amantes se callaron, esperando y rogando porque viniera sola. Lamentablemente sus peticiones no fueron escuchadas.

\- pulchra es, at illi oculi me videre, ut eadem dilectione Potter- escucharon una voz…

\- ni siquiera digas eso- dijo ella ausente y frívola.

\- Pero es la verdad…- Hermione reconoció la voz como si un rayo de luz la iluminara. Miro a su Draco para contarle, pero por la cara que tenia el rubio, ella descubrió que esa información ya era reconocida por Malfoy.

\- No esperaba que supieras latin- dijo Max

\- -con Draco y Blaise lo aprendimos hace algunos veranos. Ahora ándate. Quiero descansar y estorbas mis intenciones…

Draco y Hermy escucharon como se cerraba la puerta de Pansy. La risa del futuro rey y los pasos, que indicaban su retirada.

Hermy miro a Draco esperando que le dijera las palabras de Irons.

-él dijo; "eres preciosa, desearía que aquellos ojos me miraran con el mismo amor que miran a Potter"

-Max sabe perfectamente como atacar el corazón de Pansy. Eso es injusto.

-Max sabe jugar bien sus cartas- dijo el rubio metiendo la mano dentro de la blusa de su novia.

la castaña sabía lo que quería esa mano alocada. Y ella no era alguien que se opusiera a los deseos tan necesaros que su novio deseaba, pero no alcanzaron a culminar su amor (una vez mas), porque la puerta se abrió de manera violenta dejando a un hombre rubio de cabello largo y una mujer hermosa pero sumamente seria…

-¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS HACES CON LA SANGRE SUCIA?!

-¡RETIRA TUS PALABRAS PADRE!- gritó Draco.

-retírate de aquí muchacha- dijo Narcisa tan fría como un témpano de hielo.

Hermy estaba esperando la defensa de Draco. Si bien era cierto que la voz de Narcisa le había congelado la sangre, ella se mantenía estoica al lado de su hombre.

-¡YA ESCUCHASTE MUJERZUELA. LÁRGATE!- dijo Lucius iracundo.

-A ELLA NO LA TRATAS ASI PA…

Pero Draco no alcanzó a terminar. Narcisa se acerco a la cama y golpeo la mejilla del blondo. Ella espero las palabras defensivas de Malfoy… pero él había perdido sus cuerdas vocales. Pasaron cinco segundos que para ella parecieron horas enteras. Y Draco seguía con la cara girada hacía el lugar que su madre le había golpeado.

-¿no escuchaste muchacha?- dijo Narcisa mirando a Hermione fríamente. No con odio, pero si como una extraña. Como si no hubiera sido testigo de su tortura.

En si, Narcisa no era una mala madre. No estuvo de acuerdo con los pensamientos de su hermana ni de su marido, muchísimo menos de aquel que llamaban "amo", pero no aguantaba que su esposo y su hijo se pelearan. Aún así, Granger debía retirarse del cuarto de su hijo porque simplemente era mal visto. En ese caso, primero se comprometían y luego hacían lo que les diera la gana.

Sin embargo Granger no pensó eso. Para ella fue una humillación que la sacara del cuarto. Y una aún más grande que Draco no la defendiera.

Además, seguía siendo una Gryffindor… valiente y con carácter… y que él se olvidara de su persona era una ofensa grandísimo.

Antes de salir, las palabras de sus labios salieron atropelladamente por el llanto próximo.

-eres un cobarde Malfoy.

Eso activo el conciente de Draco. Haciéndolo reaccionar demasiado tarde. Se levantó de la cama e iba caminando hacia la puerta, con intenciones de detenerla, cuando su madre se cruzó en el camino.

-ahora no tengo ni tiempo ni ánimos…

-vine a hablar de algo importante.

-madre, en serio no tengo tiempo para tus…- decía Draco apurado.

-vine a hablar de Granger. Tu padre no lo acepta, pero es tiempo de que conozcas tu futura posición…

-¿de qué rayos estas hablando?- dijo Draco, por fin interesándose en lo que hablaba su madre.

-sabía que querrías saber- dijo ella sentándose en la cama.


	25. Chapter 25

**_Te creo... porque quiero creerte_**

Sin importar todos los tormentos, no dudo en acercarse a Pansy cuando la vio sola, escondida tras un pilar con los ojos llorosos.

Disimuladamente se acercó al lugar y se sentó a su lado asustando a la morena. Hermione puso la mejor sonrisa que podía gesticular. No del todo sincera, pero ha tenido peores.

-¿te ocurre algo?- le preguntó preocupada Pansy a Hermione.

-era la misma pregunta que te iba a hacer. Estuviste llorando.

-pues se ve que tu no estas mucho mejor que yo- le dijo Parkinson intentando esconder las lagrimas.

-no deberías comportarte así- dijo Hermione adivinando su situación.

Por unos segundos la morena pensó en gritarle y alegar que a ella no le importaba lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer. Luego recordaba que Hermione era su amiga, no su enemiga.

-¿así como?- dijo desentendiéndose del asunto.

-en pocas palabras… como una fácil. Si quieres darle una lección a Harry, demuéstrale a la valiosa mujer que perdió por idiota. No provocándole celos con todo aquel que tenga pantalones…

-yo…- no alcanzó a terminar. Hermione la abrazó con fuerza, y e dijo en el oído las palabras que Pansy necesitaba escuchar hace bastante tiempo.

-llora amiga. Puedes llorar en mi hombro con libertad. Yo ayudaré en tus penas como tú ayudarías en las mías.

Inicialmente, no pasó nada… incluso la castaña dudó que eso hubiera sido bueno. Estaba a punto de liberarla cuando los brazos de la morena se aferraron a su cuerpo y lloró como necesitaba realmente.

-lo extraño Hermy… lo amo y lo añoro como una idiota.- le dijo entre sollozos.

La dejo en su cuarto, durmiendo… se fue al suyo pensando en sus palabras… ella también tenia unas palabras: " _yo también_ "

Llegó a su cuarto solo para darse un baño muy largo. Necesitaba sacar ese pesar de su cuerpo. Y así como caían las gotas calientes y tibias sobre su cuerpo, era como poco a poco se iba relajando.

Ella generalmente se relajaba con largas horas en la biblioteca, pero sentía un extraño ardor en su cuerpo que no se retiraba mientras leía. Un ardor no precisamente de suciedad, sino de ansiedad. Era como si su cuerpo traicionara a su mente extrañando a muerte a Draco.

Hermione tenia claro que no le volvería a hablar al blondo, o con eso se engañaba. Estaba olida, y era entendible. Después de todo ella esperaba estar con Draco para siempre. Quizás sonara a trillado y un poco loco, pero la castaña adoraba a ese hombre como si fuera la mayor obra literaria de su escritor favorito.

Así su corazón le gritaba que fuera con él y su cuerpo lo añoraba como si cada segundo se destrozara sin su cercanía… era su cabeza la que seguía. Ella de cierto modo esperaba que los padres de Draco fueran como padres para ella… sabia que era imposible, pero nunca estaba de más soñar. Sentía esa necesidad, como la necesidad de saber cada día más, como la necesidad de Harry y Ron durante la guerra, como la necesidad de sus padres una vez acabada la muerte de Voldemort…. Y más que todas las anteriores, estar en los brazos de Draco como si sus padres jamás hubieran llegado.

Él no la había defendido… si con las ofensas de su padre, pero con la madre se había petrificado tanto o más que ella misma. Era injusto y hasta cierto punto una traición a su persona.

La puerta del baño se abrió lenta y silenciosamente. Unos zapatos escolares masculinos se posaron en la baldosa del baño, intentando no hacer ruido. La mujer dentro de la ducha ni del ruido, de la capa al caer al piso, se dio cuenta.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se fijo cuando la cortina se corrió.

Él la miraba, como mira piccaso a la monalisa. Con un amor que no le cabía en el pecho.

No admiro su cuerpo desnudo con morbosidad ni picardía… era más algo elemental n su cuerpo. Era como si esa delgada chica de facciones delicadas se hubiera mutado con su cuerpo… y a la hora de alejarse lo destrozaba sin saber que hacer.

Todo el hombro desnudo de la chica. Ella reaccionó alterada por la invasión. Aunque no gritó ni hizo amagos de cubrir su cuerpo… después de todo, no era la primera vez que él la veía desnuda.

No importaba todas las ansias de su cuerpo. No importaba el fuego n su corazón… ella seguiría a su cabeza y podría seguir una vida tranquila y in altibajos.

-debes…

-NO- dijo la castaña levantando la voz sin querer- no te debo nada. Así que por favor sal de la ducha. Me estoy bañando- y como si ese rubio fabuloso no estuviera con ella dentro de la tina, se volteó y refregó su pelo con un poco de acondicionador.

Sintió las lagrimas arder en sus ojos, pero se retuvo a que cayeran. Él por su parte la miraba sonriendo. No se rendiría, era un Slytherin… y más que un príncipe de la casa de las serpientes, era un Malfoy Black. Ninguna de las dos dinastías se rendía con facilidad. Si era necesario luchar por el amor de esa mujer, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Si era necesario dejar el apellido por ella…. Seria el primero en proponerlo.

Draco tomo los hombros de Hermione con fuerza y la volteó para que lo mirara. La acorralo contra la pared y justo bajo el grifo de la ducha que caía con abundancia. Aunque inicialmente intentó forcejear, le estaba faltando el aire, el cual era reemplazado automáticamente por el agua.

Draco ya de por si era mas grade que ella, pero sabiamente estiro sus manos lo más alto posible, tomando el grifo y apuntando al rubio. Sus ropas quedaron totalmente empapadas, y Hermione pensó que era la primera vez que su cabeza tenía una idea estúpida; el cuerpo de ese hombre quedaba traslucido por causa del agua… y no es que el bulto en los pantalones le molestara, pero su causaba otras cosas en su mente, corazón y mas que todo eso… en su cuerpo.

-¡TE AMO!- le dijo el rubio tratando de esquivar el agua, pero sin soltar a esa muchacha.- si quieres que abandone todo, pues lo haré. Porque no dudo de mi amor, no dudo de mis sentimientos por ti. Eras lo mas importante en mi vida Hermione y siempre será así.

Ella seguía con las manos levantadas, afirmando fieramente el grifo. No tenía escapatoria, las manos de Draco estaban a ambos lados de su cara y si intentaba correr, sabía que perdería.

-cuando llego tu madre no dudaste en callar- dijo ella cabizbaja.

-cuando t fuiste intenté salir atrás tuyo pero…- el rubio pensó en el discurso que le dio Narcisa. Y de cierta manera, moría de ganas por contárselo a la castaña. Solo que le hubiera gustado editar algunas partes,

-si vas a terminar conmigo por algo que haya dicho tu madre. Supongo que lo entenderé, pero por favor, evítame esto. Realmente me enamoré de ti Draco, así que sería bueno que te alejaras hasta que todo… "esto" se me pase.

-¿se te podría pasar Hermione?- Él tomó el grifo y lo apuntó un poco mas arriba. Aún le caía agua, pero ahora si respiraba libremente.

La castaña no se atrevía a responder. Él simplemente tomo su mentón para que lo mirara.

-¿se te pasaría?

-¿tu que crees?- dijo Hermione mirando esos ojos grises mientras sus lagrimas la traicionaban. Draco limpio eso con sus labios, haciendo temblar a la gryffindor de pies a cabeza.

-Estaba asustado, jamás había llegado a sentirme así por nadie… nunca antes hasta que te cruzaste con mi corazón Hermione- le dijo sin alejarse mucho de su boca.

-no me importa lo que diga el mundo. Si la sociedad no lo acepta, si mi familia no lo acepta… pues que se busquen a otro heredero. Porque yo no te dejaría por nada del mundo.

La castaña no aguantó más. Sus brazos cayeron alrededor de Draco, se inclinó y lo beso con amor, con ternura y desesperación. Como si hubieran estado separados años y no solo horas.

-se supone que no te volvería a hablar- le dijo ella juntando ambas frentes.

-me ofendes cariño. Siempre estaré contigo… te seguiría al fin del mundo- le dijo poniendo ambas manos en su cadera.

-oh… ¿Qué podría hacer para remediar tu eterno sufrimiento?- Draco definitivamente se éxito con eso. No solo por las palabras, sino por la forma morbosa, sexy y picarona con que lo dijo. Apegando su esbelto cuerpo al suyo. Tentándolo con la fruta prohibida como si fuera alguien con fuerza de voluntad. Hermione mordió su labio inferior mirando los ojos grises tentativamente. Casi gritándole " _cómeme_ " con la mirada.

-en realidad quiero otra cosa- le dijo mientras sentía como su entrepierna se endurecía cerca del cuerpo de Hermy. Ella en cambio, bastante sumergida en sus pensamientos morbosos, pensó en algo que jampas creyó hacer. Algo que Draco si le había dado en la intimidad y ella no. así mismo, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no le desagradaría dárselo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Malfoy?- mientras literalmente restregaba su cuerpo en el del rubio.

-oh… no te… preocupes- le dijo él tratando de controlarse- solo deseo tu alma

Granger sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies y subía fugazmente a todos sus terminales nerviosos. ¿Podría amarlo más? Ella pensaba que había un cupo máximo de amor y adoración a una persona, pero siempre estaba Draco para revocarle sus teorías. Para traicionar su criterio y darse cuenta que el amor verdadero crece cada día.

Ella se abalanzó contra el chico en cuestión (pobre masoquista este hombre ¬.¬), logrando que Draco quedara acostado en la tina. Se puso a horcadas sobre él, preocupándose de pegar ambas pelvis.

Mientras lo besaba con pasión y lujuria, sus delgados dedos sacaban los botone de la camisa de Draco. Aún siendo mojados por el agua que corría, quedó desnudos.

No fue exactamente tierno en la primera penetración, haciendo que la castaña gimiera al sentirlo dentro.

-no te iras de mi cuarto, hasta que te grite que estoy total y completamente extasiada de ti. ¿Entendiste rubiecito?

-por supuesto mujer. ¡Tus deseos son ordenes!- le dijo inclinándose para besar esos carnoso labios.

Sin que Granger se diera cuenta, la volteó quedando bajo su estructural cuerpo.

-solo que yo arriba- le dijo antes de empujar sus caderas contra la de Hermione. Cada vez con más rapidez y fuerza.

-¿sabes? Acabo de pensar que no nos estamos cuidando- le dijo Draco mientras literalmente embestía contra Hermy.

-no deberi… deberíamos dejar… de hacer el… el amor para hablar de eso- no es que Hermione se cansara tan rápido, pero es que los movimientos rápidos y profundos que hacia el rubio le producían algo contrario a la tranquilidad.

-quizás- dijo él apoyándose mejor y siguiendo con sus… movimientos.

-Draco… sal de mi- le dijo arqueando la espalda, por una especie de escalofríos que recorrió su cuerpo.

-no gracias… estoy bien aquí- y volvió ese movimiento raudo

-¿pretendes embarazarme?

-¿no te gustaría un pequeño Malfoy Granger?- le dijo besando sus pechos y descolocando del tema a Hermione. Le costó mucho seguir con la conversación de manera racional.

-quizás mas adelante

-pues yo te quiero embarazar- las palabras de Draco no interrumpieron el vergonzoso y adelantado orgasmo que tuvo la castaña. Muchísimo menos tuvo piedad de ella, siguió con sus embestidas a la misma velocidad alargando el éxtasis de nuestra sufrida leoncita.

La castaña se doblo tanto que termino quedando sentada a horcadas sobre Draco.

-te dije que estaría arriba…

-no me obligues a ponerte abajo- le dijo él coquetamente…

y asi fue como pasaron la hora haciendo mas de alguna obscenidad juguetona, pero definitivamente lo que más marco la noche de Draco… aun mas que la reconciliación, fue el regalito que le hizo su novia en la ducha para limpiar sus… sudados cuerpos.

-cierra los ojos- era lo que la castaña había dicho en el oído de Draco.

A él lo recorrió una corriente eléctrica desde los pies hasta la punta de su cabello. Sintió como la castaña daba besos en su frente, nariz, mejillas, boca, cuello, torso… y descendiendo hasta hacer que el blondo pusiera los ojos como plato.

Al día siguiente, mientras caminaban por los pasillos, la castaña discutía con su conciencia. Las tormentas de arena pasan y son catastróficas. Pero si sabes ocultarte mientras esta hace sus desmanes puedes salir a flote sin mayores problemas… el punto en cuestión es que no todos habían alcanzado a refugiarse.

Hermione estaba con las mejillas coloradas por cada mirada del rubio. Su primera experiencia con el sexo oral y era como si cada articulo le recordara a la noche anterior. Era una cochambrosa de mente.

-vaya- dijo Pansy cuando se los encontró románticamente abrazados- por sus caras hasta pareciera que ayer Hermione te la succionó- y lo dijo con total normalidad.

La cara de la leona se puso tan roja como un tomate. En cambio Draco intentó disimularlo todo con una tos bastante mal fingida. ¿Cómo es que la serpiente daba siempre en el blanco?

-¿no crees que es un poco temprano para esos comentarios?- dijo Max, aquel chico que jamás se despegaba de la morena.

-¡oh wow!- dijo Pansy escondiendo una risa por su elocuente comentario- yo me refería a tu alma Draquito… a que Hermy te "había succionado el alma" la noche anterior… ¡que cochinos de mente son!- termino diciendo Pansy para esconder su risa- ¡como sea! Te iba a avisar que saldré con Max. Ya sabes… por si me buscas.

-hey Pansy…- le dijo Draco cuando ella ya se había girado. Él de cierta manera protegía a su mejor amiga dándole libertad para que hiciera lo que quisiera, pero siempre a sus espaldas viendo que la caída no fuera demasiado fuerte - será mejor que Max vuelva con su alma totalmente dentro de si.

Pansy y Draco intercambiaron una risa cómplice. ¿¡qué querían!? Esos dos se conocían demasiado bien. Además, Draco si se dio cuenta que el comentario de Pansy si iba en un segundo sentido… quizás lo adivinó sin querer, pero era obvio que ella se había dado cuenta de sus resultados.

Por su parte, Pansy camino meneando las caderas mientras las carcajadas tan poco comunes en ella escapaban de sus labios. Un par de metros más adelante, se giró esperando que el blondo la mirara. Y se despidió levantándole el dedo corazón, tirándole un beso y sacando el cigarrillo que le ofrecía Max.


	26. Chapter 26

**_No quiero saberlo_**

-bonita ¿Qué haces?- dijo Oliver llegando al cuarto de Luna. Ese chico, con solo poner una sonrisita tierna y una mirada que mata a cualquiera conseguía siempre lo que quería. Y tanto como la contraseña, o la habitación de Luna Lovegood no fue difícil de averiguar.

El jugador de Quidditch rodeo la cintura de Luna desde su espalda mientras ella se apoyaba en el barandal, puso su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia y beso su mejilla.

-pienso en Blaise- dijo Luna melancólica.

Oliver tuvo que aceptar que el moreno no era maña persona, pero le caía como patada en el estomago cada vez que salía de los labios de SU futura esposa.

El azabache Potter estaba en una de sus más difíciles decisiones. ¿Qué era peor? Estar con Ginny con sus celos y peticiones idiotas… o ver a Irons coqueteando con Pansy.

No era precisamente que los estuviera siguiendo, era solo el cruel destino, el cual decidió que era una excelente tortura verla con otro chico.

Mientras la pelirroja elegía una serie de "mantas" para la "cuna" del bebé, él decidió _inconscientemente_ seguirlos.

Pansy no se había percatado de esto, por lo que caminaba dejando que Max entrelazara sus dedos, jugueteara con su cabello o simplemente cruzara su brazo por los hombros. La compañía del chico no le molestaba, al contrario, hacía que ella se sintiera querida sin relacionarse con el tema sexual. Por su parte, Max disfrutaba de la compañía de Pansy, por simples dos razones, la primera; le gustaba, y mucho. La segunda; veía en ella la clase de mujer inteligente, excepcional, divertida y educada con la que siempre había estado destinado a casarse.

Potter se escondió tras un grupo de personas lo suficientemente cercanas a los chicos para escuchar su conversación.

-tengo algo que mostrarse- dijo Max adelantándose a los pasos de Pansy.

-¿a si?- respondió la chica dubitativa.

Max, sin esperar más palabras de la morena, tomo su mano, cosa que enojo muchísimo a Harry. Luego, de manera extraña saco un papel. Parkinson miraba todo como una niña pequeña que espera algo ansiado.

-debes darme un beso- dijo Max de repente.

-¡¿perdón!?- mas que sentida, Pansy se sintió alagada.

-si, un beso. Ya sabes, para concentrarme mejor.

-creo que eres capaz de concentrarte bien sin ósculos de por medio- dijo Pansy tocando la nariz de Max con su dedo índice.

-pues yo creo que no- dijo el chico- y si quieres ver el final de mi acto de magia, tendrás que besarme.

-Max, soy bruja- Pansy lo dijo tan lentamente… como si fuera un idiota y se lo explicara por partes- "yo-hago-magia".

-Preciosa, esta te gustará. Lo juro- ella aún lo miraba con dudas- si no te gusta tienes mi permiso oficial para humillarme públicamente de la manera mas apropiada que consideres.

La morena sonrió maliciosamente, intentando infundir miedo en el actuar del príncipe, pero no fue mucho lo que consiguió. Beso la mejilla del castaño, recibiendo una mirada insuficiente del mismo.

-el beso del que hablaba, era más cerca de este sector- dijo Max apuntando aquellos labios carnosos que poseía.

-tendrás que concentrarte con ese- le dijo Pansy en el oído.

Max solo sonrió y dispuso sus manos para hacer la "gracia". Sin tocar su varita, el papel que había sacado de las manos de Pansy comenzó a brillar. Tomo un color celeste y luego azul eléctrico. Comenzó a tomar forma hasta convertirse en un hermoso pajarito revoloteando sus alas… voló directo a la mano de Pansy y cantó una melodía hermosa.

Harry solo vio la escena y escuchó la risa "coqueta" de Pansy. Su ira subió a tal nivel que solo paso una cosa por su cabeza: ese idiota de seguro ya se la había llevado a la cama. Y no conforme con eso, ahora quería arrebatarla de sus brazos.

Por su parte, en la torre de Ravenclaw, un sexy, musculoso y sumamente atento hombre se volteaba enojado. La amaba, sin límite alguno, pero a veces su inocencia hacia estragos en su corazón. Algunos no tan positivos como otros

-¿sabes que es algo hiriente decirme eso?

-yo no te miento Oliver. Y era eso lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza.

-a veces es mejor una mentira piadosa. Por lo menos una omisión de ciertos datos hirientes.

-no tendría mucho lógica que te mintiera- dijo Luna, corriendo hacia Oliver y abrazándolo. Ese chico debería estar acostumbrado a sus extraños cambios de ánimo. Pero sería imposible esperarlos.

-eres tan impredecible- le dijo el chico acariciando el cabello rubio que caía en forma de cascada. Luna recordó que esas mismas palabras fueron el "primer cumplido" que Oliver le dijo.

Él siempre había estado a su lado, durante su infancia, Luna tenía pocos recuerdos en los que no estuviera con Oliver. Su Oliver como acostumbraba a decirle.

Si bien era cierto pensaba en Blaise, el moreno de ojos verdes y nariz recta siempre ocupaba espacios en su corazón que poco sabía que existían.

Oliver era como su alma gemela escondida. Su otra mitad. Siempre lo había sido. Y aunque el paso del tiempo había madurado más a uno que al otro… él siempre veía algo en Luna, que era invisible para el resto del mundo. De hecho, el padre de la rubia solía decir que ninguno viviría si el otro dejaba de existir.

En cada etapa estuvo el chico. Recordaba con amor el primer regalo que le compró. Una linda cámara fotográfica que encontró en una tienda Muggle. Encontró que era un poco arcaica, ya que la imagen no se movía, pero algo en ese artefacto llamó su atención.

Extrañamente, cuando Oliver recibió su regalo de entre todos los demás, corrió a abrazar a Luna. La rubia siempre recuerda que la primera foto que tomó, era de ella mientras le sonreía.

Aquella foto, estaba fielmente guardada en un bolsillo cerca del corazón de Oliver. Siempre.

No era un capricho. No era un juego… Luna era su vida, su alma y su verdadero amor. Siempre había sido así. Aunque hubiera estado con otras mujeres… aunque había intentado enamorarse, el recuerdo de esos ojos azules profundos, su cara tan blanca como un papel y de alma sincera como un bebé era lo que lo volvía loco.

-te quiero Oliver- dijo Luna susurrante y escondiéndose en el pecho del moreno.

De cierta manera, esa ola de rabia, se transformo rápidamente en ternura.

-debo hacerte una pregunta… ¿aun quieres casarte conmigo?- Luna pensó en la respuesta. De verdad lo pensó. Sopesó todas las cosas en su cabeza y tenía una respuesta de la que estaba segura, pero aquella respuesta no salió de los labios pálidos.

-ya veo- dijo Oliver con pesar. Se separó de aquellos brazos y camino hacia la puerta tomando su capa.

La rubia lloró. Más que por su pena, por la de Oliver. Porque era cierto… si uno se sentía mal, el otro lo asimilaba. Si uno reía, el otro carcajeaba. Eran las mitades que separaron al nacer, y que luego juntaron para apaciguar sus almas.

No era extraño para los leones o las serpientes encontrar a Hermione o Draco en sus salas comunes. De hecho, era extraño no verlos pegados como dos sanguijuelas.

-aún no te cuento lo que dijo mi madre- fueron las palabras de Draco mientras acariciaba el cabello de Hermy. La castaña estaba recostada en la cama verde plateada, con la cabeza en el pecho del blondo.

-no estoy segura de querer saberlo- dijo ella poniéndose tensa.

-no creo que sea tan malo- dijo él sonriendo.

-quizás tu definición y la mía de "malo" no sea lo mismo- Hermione no estaba tensa… ella estaba muriendo de miedo.

Draco se carcajeó de su respuesta y muy audazmente hizo un cambio de posiciones, quedando él sobre la castaña y besando su cuello desnudo. Aquellas manos blanquecinas y traviesas fueron entrando bajo la blusa y acariciando su vientre plano.

-mi padre dijo que seria buena idea, para limpiar el apellido, que me comprometiera en matrimonio.

-¡¿QUÉ!? ¡OH NO DRACO MALFOY! NO DEJARE QUE TE ALEJEN DE MI- Hermione estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero con el rubio sobre ella, desgastándose los labios en su cuerpo, era un poco difícil sobresaltase.

Él por su parte, sonreía con ganas.

-ese es punto. Cuando mi madre me lo dijo, también me rehusé…

Hermione estaba lista para contraatacar y decir que tener suegros que no te quieren no es tarea fácil. Pero que lo amaba y era capa de raptarlo para que no lo separaran de ella.

-le dijo a Narcisa que estaba enamorado de ti. Que te amaba y no te dejaría por nada ni nadie- la castaña se sonrojó en cosa de segundos-. Lucius hizo un escándalo- Draco seguía besando el cuello de Hermy, moviendo las manos y subiendo la falda descaradamente- sin embargo, mi madre se puso de mi lado, dijo que si me comprometía con una mujer, de sangre Muggle sería muchísimo mejor.

-¿Qué?- dijo Hermione sin entender.

-creo que desde el principió tuvo la idea de hacerme feliz… contigo. Porque antes de irse, solo dijo: "hazla feliz, hijo"

-eso quiere decir que….

-si mi amor- dijo Draco levantando la cabeza, parándose de la cama. Se volteó y tomó algo que Hermione no alcanzó a ver. Puso una rodilla en el suelo y abrió la cajita aterciopelada.

-yo, Draco Malfoy, juró ser tuyo por lo que nos queda de vida y aún más. Juró amarte y respetarte todos los días. Prometo ser fiel, cordial, atento y encantador… entrego mi vida y mi alma a tu servicio… ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

Granger sonrió, se sonrojó y hasta lloró de alegría.

-si… si quiero- dijo ella besándolo con amo desenfrenado.

En los terrenos del colegio, cerca del lago del bosque prohibido, reposaba sobre una roca un chico de capa negra con detalles amarillos. Tiraba piedras al lago y veía como a lo lejos unos testrall se alimentaban de los pedazos de carne que segundos antes les había dejado.

Miraba el cielo como concadenado a juicio. Su alma se desmembraba, lenta y dolorosamente.

La amaba… la amaba más que a nadie en el mundo y como jamás se había imaginado amar. Si ella no quería estar con él, pues le desearía la máxima felicidad… pero que no le pidiera ayuda. Ya suficiente tenía con que lo dejara.

-¡OLIVER!- escuchó que le gritaban a lo lejos.

Goodwill conocería esa voz entre gritos desesperados. Ella… su Luna venía corriendo. Con los cabellos al aire y sus piernas tan delicadas acelerando.

Él se levantó, no con la mejor cara del mundo, pero jamás la recibiría de mala manera.

-si quiero tontito… siempre he querido y jamás dejaré de querer. Siempre seremos los dos… ¿lo recuerdas? Prometiste estar conmigo para siempre.

-nunca romperé una promesa tuya. Siempre velaré por tu bien- dijo Oliver acariciando la mejilla- pero no te obligaré a estar conmigo…

-dijiste que siempre me protegerías- dijo Luna derramando una lagrima traicionera que fue recogida rápidamente por Oliver.

-y siempre lo haré… solo quiero saber si alguna vez podré llegar a tener tu amor.

Por primera vez en su vida, Luna sonrió de esa manera tan segura y feliz. Se inclinó en la punta de sus zapatos y puso torpemente las manos en cada hombro de Goodwill. Uniendo sus labios románticamente. No solo un besito, fue un beso real… de esos que recuerdas por toda tu vida.

-eso y lo tienes. Siempre lo haz tenido Oliver.

En el callejón diagon, Harry experimentaba el odio. Veía a su mujer y a otro conversando cada vez de forma más cercana y amena. Como si fueran amigos de años o por lo contrario, amantes recién conociéndose.

-voy a matarlo- dijo Harry enojado cuando él puso su asquerosa mano en la cadera de Pansy.

La chica se puso a mirar unas lechuzas y el príncipe se disculpó unos segundos. De los cuales Harry se aprovecho para petrificarlo y con una conveniente poción multijugo que siempre cargaba se trasformó en él.

Se acercó a Pansy por a espalda y se aferró a ella de as caderas. "maldita… te acostaste con todo lo que tenía pantalones"

Besaba su cuello con demasiada pasión… casi llegando al odio. Y ella estaba en su mundo alejada de todo. Apenas y se había dado cuenta del cambio radical de "Max".

-lo compraré para Harry- dijo de la nada entrando a la tienda. Eligiendo una hermosa y majestuosa lechuza blanca…

Él la siguió aun sin comprender del todo sus actos. Le dijo al vendedor lo que quería y luego habló con la lechuza.

-ve con Harry Potter… - aquel animal, como si tuviera una especie de censor se dirigió a los brazos de "Max". Potter, asustando porque lo descubrieran dijo audazmente.

-yo se la llevó- mientras se le bajaba toda la calentura del momento-

-gracias Max- dijo la morena tocando su hombro. Harry iba a decir: "no hay de que". Pero la morena continuó- gracias por entenderme en esto y ser mi amigo.


	27. Chapter 27

**_Conociendo sus encantos_**

Era imposible ocultarle cosas, pero esto era necesario. No era coacción o engaño, era solo una manera de enamorar su corazón y alma. Nublar sus recuerdos con el otro chico y dejarlo solo a él en su mente. No, no era egoísta, quizás si un poco celoso, pero él lo llamaba "enamorarla".

-¿me dirás donde vamos?- pregunto ella cuando cruzaron al mundo Muggle.

-me conoces… sabes que no lo haré.

-es injusto- dijo ella haciendo un pequeño berrinche mientras los habitantes de la cuidad miraban un poco extrañados al verla con los ojos vendados.

Más de una chica quedó mirando la escena disimuladamente. Suspirando por el chico atractivo y aquella manera de abrazarla.

-solo camina… te va a gustar.- le dijo el moreno poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia.- creo.

La rubio rió por esa última palabra. De pronto sintió un cambio de temperatura. De pronto hacia calor… cosa extraña. Escuchó música la cual no entendía… reconocía el idioma, pero no entendía absolutamente nada.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó, pero en esta ocasión, el chico la liberó de la venda y ella absorbió toda la luz del lugar, la cual era poca… pero Luna se asombró de la cantidad de luces fluorescentes que había. Y más aún de todas esas personas bailando.

-¿una fiesta?

-pero al estilo Muggle. Así que nada de magia amor ¿lo comprendes?

-claro que si- dijo ella sonriendo.

Un estilo que ella no conocía para nada, empezó a sonar. Oliver había sido un buen bailarín desde infante. Y "ese" tipo de música en particular, era la razón por la que la había llevado a ese sitio. Era obligación bailar apretados, muy apretados.

Lentamente se acercó a ella y la tomó de las caderas.

-¿Qué haces?

-bailaremos- dijo él llevándola a la pista de baile.

-yo no sé bailar… lo sabes- le dijo ella mientras intentaba escapar, pero él era fuerte, y no tenía ánimos de dejarla ir.

-solo déjate embriagar por la música y sígueme- Oliver la tomo de las manos, acercándola de a poco. Empezó a mover sus manos intentando que ella se relajara. _(las que conozcan "el merengue" me entenderán)_

Goodwill, aprovechándose del "desconocimiento" de Luna en lo respectivo al baile, puso su pierna derecha entre las de la rubia, con la excusa perfecta. "es para que te guíes mejor". Ella en su ingenuidad, le creyó.

Empezaron a moverse mientras la parte instrumental sonaba.

-relájate- le dijo él al oído. Y fue cuando Luna casi muere dando vueltas.

Ella veía como todas las personas bailaban de la misma manera que lo hacía Oliver.

-¿ahora si me dirás donde estamos?- le preguntó cuando Oliver tuvo la suficiente compasión de dejarla descansar unos segundos.

-puerto rico- dijo él, pronunciando lo mejor posible las "r". Intentando igualar el acento puerto riqueño, sin conseguirlo finalmente.

Luna tuvo que soportar que unas chicas insistieran bailar con él. Y aunque Oliver les dijo que no, Luna las ocupo como excusa para descansar un poco más… claro, mientras se comía secretamente las uñas por la rabia que estaba sintiendo.

Ellas si sabían bailar. ¡que digo saber! Eran expertas.

-no parecen mas que muñecas de trapo en la pista- se dijo Luna a si misma intentando encontrar la razón de su rabia.

El peor momento fue cuando una alta, pelirroja de… exuberantes pechos y trasero se le acercó como si Oliver fuera el único vaso de agua en medio del desierto. Se le restregaba en el cuerpo sensual y sexualmente… no es que fuera celosa, pero ya tenía ánimos de bailar.

Se levantó con dos ideas en la cabeza; la primera, no dejar solo a SU PROMETIDO durante lo que quedara de noche. No importaba que tan cansada estuviera, no lo volvería a dejar bailar con otra fulana aunque ellas se lo imploraran de rodillas. Y la segunda, desde mañana tomaría clases de baile.

-creo que es mi turno- dijo tomando las manos del moreno.

Oliver sonrió por la expresión de la rubia, pero definitivamente gozó mucho más el momento cuando la pelirroja le reclamó algo a Luna, y ella en respuesta, tomo las mejillas de Oliver besándolo como si no hubiera un mañana.

-creó que te sacaré celos mas a menudo. Ya te estabas tardando cariño.

-más te vale que no vuelvas a hacerlo ¿entendiste?- Oliver jamás había escuchado ese tono en Luna. Pero… ¡por Dios! Que manera de amar el sentimiento de orgullo que se formo en su pecho.

-tan claro como el agua mi amor.- dijo besándole el lóbulo de la oreja y llevándola, nuevamente, a la pista de baile. Pero esta vez, en un lugar más apartado.

Los futuros señores Malfoy paseaban por los terrenos más solitarios de Hogwarts. El rubio intentaba convencerla, pero nada era mayor que la terquedad de esa mujer.

-no se lo diremos Draco. No estaría bien.

-¿estaría bien mentirles, ocultarles la verdad hasta cuando, para el bautizo de nuestro primer hijo? No creo que sea lo mejor- dijo él soltándole la mano y deteniendo su caminar -¿no estas contenta? ¿No se lo quieres decir a Harry… a Lovegood… a Pansy?

-no es eso- dijo ella acercándosele y tomando esas pálidas mejillas- no te enojes, soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo. Pero creo que sería cruel comentar nuestra felicidad con ellos en estos momentos.

-¿Por qué?- y aunque el blondo intentó ocultarlo, la tristeza si estuvo presente en su voz. Él hubiera corrido a contarle a su mejor amiga y hermana la respuesta de la castaña.

-porque ellos no son felices en este momentos. ¿No crees que sería un golpe bajo? Los obligaríamos a alegrarse aunque no lo experimentaran respuesta de la castaña, hizo que Draco se sintiera como un maldito. Él adoraba a Pansy, deseaba que fuera feliz… aunque Harry fuera a ser padre y la hubiera engañado… sabia el amor entre esos dos.

-¿y que explicación le daré a Harry?- dijo Drao sonriendo y entendiendo el noble actuar de su futura mujer

-¡¿desde cuando le das explicaciones a alguien que no sea yo, cariño?! ¿y por que Harry?

-él es… como tu hermano. Cada vez que paso la noche contigo, la mañana siguiente, siempre encuentra un momento para decirme que sea responsable con todo lo que haga contigo. y que si él escucha solo un gemido me la corta…

-¡y que seria de mi en ese caso!- dijo la castaña sonriendo mirando… no precisamente los ojos de Draco.

-mis ojos están un poco mas arriba cariño

-oh, disfruto de la vista. ¿Qué decías? ¿Por qué las explicaciones a Harry?

-serás mi esposa- sentenció Draco mientras tomaba el mentón de Hermione y lo alzaba- tengo derecho a dormir contigo todos los días de mi vida. Y… no me gusta dormir solito

el puchero que puso Draco hizo que Hermione casi, solo casi se sonrojara. ¡Bueno! Si se sonrojo, pero supo muy bien como ocultarlo.

-no seas mentiroso. Lo que no te gusta no es precisamente dormir "solito"- dijo ella rodeando la cintura de Draco con sus brazos- lo que te preocupa es embarazarme para que sea imposible separarme de ti ¿me equivoco?

El rubio, al reconocer ese tonito sensual en la voz de Hermione captó en segundos ese HERMOSO mensaje que le mandaba.

-si quieres cumplimos esa parte de nuestra vida ahora mismo. Para que veas que no me gusta dormir solito.

-¿o sea que te preocupa más hacerme el amor a diario?

-¡claro que si!- dijo él tomándola de la cintura y sentándola sobre la repisa mas cercana que encontró.

Pansy Parkinson caminaba por las nevadas calles de Hogsmade bastante alegre. Aquella sonrisa en su cara, esa misma que había desaparecido hace ya algún tiempo, asombraba a los estudiantes que pasaban a su lado.

La morena divisó a un Hufflepuff y corrió hacia él.

-gracias por lo de la lechuza. ¿Se la entregaste? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- preguntó sonriente.

Max, sorprendido por el bombardeo de preguntas y aún más por esa radiante sonrisa, se quedó pasmado.

-¡habla Max!- insistió ella- ¿tierra a Max? ¿Estás ahí?

-¿Qué? Entregar que…. ¿De qué me hablas?

-la lechuza de ayer… ¿¡de qué mas voy a hablar?!- Max empezó a reorganizar su cabeza… solo para acordarse de que, después de hacerle gracia a la morena, su memoria había sido robada.- ¿Harry hizo alguna expresión? ¿Te dijo algo?

Y todo calzo. Fue como si de pronto, la cabeza azabache tuviera luces fluorescentes apuntando sobre él. ¡Claro! Max inconscientemente había registrado un dato que, por alguna extraña razón, no había salido a la luz.

Cada vez que salían, cada vez que se acercaba a ella, cada día, hora, segundo y mirada… en cada instante Harry estaba tras ella. Mirándola, cuidándola… haciendo cualquier cosa pero siempre cerca de ella.

La simple mención del elegido en los labios de Parkinson le bastó para entender todo. No tenía ni la menor idea de que maldita lechuza le hablaba Pansy, pero si tenía una cosa clara. La culpa, sin importar que fuera, era de Potter.

-en realidad no lo vi. Solo hice que llegara a él.

-¡no supo que era mía!-Pansy intentó sonar emocionada por eso… pero simplemente, mentir ya no le salía tan bien como antes.

Irons hizo una pequeña revisión por los alrededores.

-maldito idiota- dijo entre dientes. Por suerte, Pansy estaba tan ensimismada pensando en algo que no le entendió- Bonita ¿me disculpas un momento?- antes de cualquier respuesta, él fue hacia la tercera casa hacia el oeste.

-¿Qué mierda se supone que haces?- dijo Irons, apuntando con la varita a un callejón que, sorpresivamente, estuvo vacío. Sin embargo, no ajo su varita.

-¿Qué crees que hago?- fueron las palabras de Potter, sacándose la capucha.

-le haces daño. Entiéndelo… deja de merodearla.

-la amo Irons… eso no es hacerle daño.

-tu… "amor" le destruye lentamente ¿no te das cuenta la manera en que se cierra al resto del mundo? Se ha vuelto inestable. A veces llora por tu ausencia, otra aparenta no saber de tu existencia y otras… las peores, de va con idiotas para cubrir su enojo. Quizás la "ames". Pero esto no es sano para ella. Si de verdad la amas, deja que sea feliz. Deja que se olvide de tu recuerdo.

-al parecer jamás te haz enamorado- dijo Potter cabizbajo.

-¿no se supone que quieres lo mejor para ella… aunque no sea a tu lado?

-es simple decirlo. No importa cuanto intenté dejarla, simplemente no puedo. Es como si dentro de ella, algo me gritara y me incitara a seguirla. El aura a su alrededor atrae a la mía. Su risa es mi obsesión y su voz mi consuelo. No importa si no esta conmigo, pero eso no hará que la abandone. Me haz dado una luz esperanzadora Max- dijo Potter sonriéndole triunfal- creí que ustedes tenían algo… pero no.

-¡lo tendríamos si nos dejaras en paz!

-eso no es verdad…. Ella me ama, aún me ama. Sigo teniendo oportunidad, si solo pudiera hacerla cambiar de opinión… todo seria mas fácil.

-no sé que estupidez me hiciste ayer Potter, pero sé que es culpa tuya. Esta alegre si es lo que querías escuchar… aunque será mejor que te alejes- lo amenazó valientemente, levantando su varita. El azabache solo se rió. Entre alegre y divertido.

-hay dos cosas que debes aprender rápido principito. La primera, es que Voldemort me siguió desde que tengo uso de razón… sé defenderme. No importa cuan "azul" sea tu sangre. He aprendido magia de los mejores… y tu varita no me da miedo.

-sin embargo, si te da miedo lo que haga o deje de hacer con Pansy en un cuarto- ¿a Max le pagaban por enfurecerlo? Quizás si… porque era lo único que ese castaño lograba.

-¡y la segunda!- dijo Harry enfurecido por las palabras. Apuntando certeramente hacia el cuello de Max- no te atrevas a hablar de mi mujer, porque te partiré la cara…. Sin necesidad de una varita. Oféndela, y vete olvidando del mañana. Si llegas a tocar solo un cabello de su hermosa cabeza yo…

-¿tu qué… Potter?- dijo desafiante.

Hary bajo su varita, retrocedió un paso ante el asombro de Max y repentinamente el puño del azabache estuvo sobre la cara de Max.

-y conocerás mi lado enojado idiota- le dijo mientras sacaba unos cabellos castaños del príncipe.

Era algo humillante, pero era la única manera de estar cerca suyo. Y por ella, haría hasta lo imposible.

-volví- dijo Harry/Max abrazando a Pansy por la cintura. Ella le sonrió, sin embargo apartó los brazos que la rodeaban… aunque, antes de hacerlo, la morena sintió una corriente que electrificó todo su cuerpo.

Harry no pasó esto por alto. Sus ojos brillaron ante la expresión, pero no dejo que pasara a mayores. ¡No fuera a ser que Pansy terminara creyendo que estaba enamorada de Max!

-¿vamos?

-¿ah?

-solo sígueme- dijo Max/Harry tomando la mano de Pansy, esos dedos sintieron que tocaban el sol. Con las llamas abrazando todo su cuerpo. Como… como cuando estaba con Harry.

Numb/Encore linkin park & Jay-Z watch?v=DLlF2FMv968&ob=av3e

Al entrar, Pansy despegó sus dedos de esa mano con dificultad. Pero lo hizo rápido. No quería confundir los sentimientos con Max. Él era su amigo… él no era un amor. Y más importante. Él jamás sería Harry.

Empezó a mover su cuerpo en la pista, al ritmo de la música. Dejando que esta la llenara y embrujara los sentidos. Primero lento para acostumbrarse y finalmente dejándose llevar. No era necesario ocupar una varita… era lo único en que Pansy se sentía liberada.

Lejos de la magia aprendida en un colegio, con profesores o hasta de sus propios padres… estaba esto. El primero en descubrirlo había sido Draco, si él no le decía, ella jamás se hubiera dado cuenta. Pero era entendible, era una de las pocas cosas en la vida de las que disfrutaba: bailar.

Parkinson tenía un aura especial. Simplemente diferente al resto. Irradiando no solo luz, sino sensualidad, cariño, amor, dedicación, entrega y pasión sobre la pista.

Harry, sintiéndose realmente un psicópata por estar con ella, aparentando ser otro, la admiraba. Miraba su figura entregándose a la música.

Martirizándose por ser un fiasco con todo lo referente al baile.

Y por primera vez no sintió celos… más de uno se le acercaba, pero ella giraba sola en la pista de baile, como si esperara a alguien. Como si lo esperara a él.

Inconscientemente fue hacia ella mientras estaba de espalda. Poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la morena para seguir sus pasos.

Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, el efecto de la poción se desvanecía.

Pansy dejo que los brazos la rodearan… en si, sabía que era Max, porque lo había visto acercarse. Y por unos segundos, le di pena alejarse. Pero cuando aquellas manos tocaron su piel todo fue diferente. No fue cortesía, era solo su instinto poseyéndola.

Tuvo ganas de voltearse y abrazar… no a su compañero, sino al sentimiento. Pero no lo hacía. No estaba aun tan loca para confundir a su gran amor con su amigo. Presentía que al voltearse, y ver la cara de Max, irradiándola con una sonrisa amigable rompería el hechizo en el que estaba. No solo haciéndola sentir inmensamente culpable, sino también sacándola de su perfecta burbuja.

Embriagándose de amor y aquel hermoso sentimiento, bailaba, disfrutaba y por momentos… era feliz. Como no lo era hace mucho.

Sintió una cabeza apoyándose en su hombro. Una barba de chivo que no era de Max y un calor diferente en su estomago, caderas y espalda. Cada zona en contacto con el otro cuerpo, de un momento a otro, ardía como si le prendiera fuego y vigilaran que este no se apagara.

Ella, por miedo, no abrió los ojos. ¿Tan loca por Potter estaba como para imaginarlo tan vivamente? Pero… un segundo, ese aroma. Canela y vainilla. Era imposible imaginar un aroma… ¿cierto?

Abrió las pupilas con miedo, casi llorando de susto, pero lo vio a él. Apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, con los ojos cerrados. A su amor.

Se giró con una sonrisa… hasta que recordó que no debía sentir eso tan fuerte en su cuerpo.

-¡Harry!- dijo ella alejándose

Por suerte, él la tenía bien firme.

-no… no de nuevo- le dijo. Antes de besarla con amor y cariño. Ningún rastro de pasión o lujuria. Solo el amor infinito que sentía por esa mujer de cabellos tan oscuros como los propios.

Ella mentalizaba millones de maneras de cómo decírselo. Su motivo de felicidad… y de la nada decepción. Pensaba y pensaba… hasta que finalmente solo lo dijo.

-desde ese día, bajo las escaleras, mi menstruación no había llegado.- Harry la miraba sin poder creer lo que escuchaba Alegre como nunca antes y feliz de la noticia, pero el rostro triste de Pansy, y esas lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas lo devolvieron a la realidad- no me había dado cuenta hasta hace unos días… iba a decírtelo, pero… pero hace cinco horas, mis ilusiones se acabaron… porque… -un sollozo desgarrador salio de sus labios, rompiendo el corazón de Harry- porque al parecer lo perdí. Fue mi culpa… todo fue mi culpa.

Pero eso no importó. El azabache se olvido de todos los celos. De todas las inseguridades… de todas las veces que la vio con otros chicos… solo tuvo una cosa en la cabeza. Ella, en su mente, para siempre a su lado. Y esta vez, sin importar que o cuales fueran las dificultades. No dejaría que se volviera a alejar de su lado. Ni siquiera ella misma y sus juicios sobre la paternidad serían suficientes para una separación.

Potter la abrazó fuertemente, pegando sus labios al cuello de Parkinson. Se separó un poco de ella solo para poder tocar nuevamente esos labios…

-te amo- fue todo lo que dijo mientras las lagrimas de la chica recorrían las mejilla de ambos. Fundiéndose las de él y ella, llegando a las bocas unidas de ambos. Afirmando, nuevamente, el amor existente.


	28. Chapter 28

**_Solo quiero que sepas quien soy_**

Solo quiero que sepas quién soy.

No era mala. No era una perra como todo el mundo creía, pero sus ansias de "olvidarlo" le habían hecho cometer actos que ni ella misma entendía. El castigo mas potente para eso fue perder a su bebé.

No por mala, no por perra…. Sino porque era hora que ella se diera cuenta del error gravísimo que cometía.

Parkinson no deseó jamás ser una santa, una pura chica de sangre noble. No le interesaba la opinión de los demás como tampoco lo que se hablara de ella. No le importaba que su presencia fuera desagradable. Sin embargo, añoraba porque él no la viera así.

Ella no lo soltaba, desde ese "te amo" en la fiesta pretendía no soltar esa mano masculina. Confiaba en el su vida entera… pero desconfiaba de sus palabras. Tenía miedo de sus emociones, tenía terror a su soledad. Era como un arma explosiva dentro de su cuerpo. Por suerte estaba Harry para no dejarla explotar.

El azabache besó la cabeza de Parkinson cuando estaban en la puerta de su sala común. Rogando con todas sus fuerzas que no cambiara de parecer, que no le gritara nuevamente "debes volver con Weasly". Simplemente porque él no lo aceptaría.

-sueña conmigo…- le dijo mientras ella se acurrucaba en su pecho. Inhalo ese aroma a… en realidad no sabía que era. Quizás su shampoo o su perfume, pero él era demasiado inútil descifrando esencias. Harry simplemente no servía para eso… aún así, reconocía la esencia de Pansy a kilómetros de distancia.

-eso siempre- le dijo ella separándose lentamente.

Harry iba a dejar que se fuera a dormir. La oscuridad de las mazmorras era demasiado tentadora para el azabache, sobretodo con ella ahí. Tan frágil, vulnerable y hermosa como siempre.

Como un lobo feroz atacando a la pequeña e inocente oveja. Solo que entre ellos dos, era difícil saber quien era a ciencia cierta el lobo y cual era la oveja.

Eran simplemente dos polos opuestos, destinados a un futuro separados…. Ellos querían ser la excepción.

Pansy dejó de sentir aquella mano calida tomada a la suya. Y no demoró muchos segundos en retomarla.

-¿estas seguro de lo que haces?

-¿vas a seguir de nuevo con lo mismo?- dijo él volteándose.

-no es seguir con lo mismo Harry… es estar segura que tu actuar no es obligado.

-¿Qué parte podría ser obligado?

-quizás… culpabilidad… misericordia. Acabo de perder a nuestro hijo. No creo que estés muy a gusto.- dijo Pansy en un extraño plan masoquista.

-¿por eso sería mejor estar con Ginny?- preguntó Harry- te diré que no. jamás sería culpa estar contigo. Nunca he sentido por ti misericordia. Eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido. Eres mi otra mitad… eres todo lo opuesto a mi, y sin embargo, adoro la manera en que me complementas. Amo tu cara, tu boca, tu pelo, tus labios… amo que cantes y tararees cuando piensas. Amo tu sonrisa cuando haces algo malo… diciéndome con ella "no me retes". Amo esas margaritas que se forman después de besarte. Amo ese escalofrío que te recorre cuando te doy besos en el cuello. Amo que calles y me digas todo con tus hermosos ojos. Amo…

Pansy lloraba de la emoción… era suyo. Sola y únicamente suyo. Y no permitiría que una maldita zorra se lo arrebatara. Iba a luchar por lo que le pertenecía: el corazón de Harry.

-si, si, si… ya entendí. Me adoras- dijo ella tomándolo de la nuca para besarlo intensamente.

-daría mi vida por ti- le dijo él entre besos.

Iba a esperar a que entrara. Pero ella no tenía el mismo plan.

Lo llevo dentro, la morena se sorprendió al no encontrar a Blaise como siempre cerca de la chimenea. Pero lejos de preocuparse, llevó a SU HOMBRE al cuarto.

Harry la besó con todos y cada uno de los sentimientos almacenados que tenía. Esos días sin verla. Las noches sin tocarla. Las mañanas añorándola… TODO. La llevó a la cama, poniéndola bajo su cuerpo mientras la llenaba de besos.

-no podemos- dijo ella gozando de los besos del azabache- ¿recuerdas que te dije sobre la perdida de nuestro hijo? Estoy con mi menstruación.

-no pretendo hacerte el amor. Solo recordarte que nadie es igual que yo.

-¿crees que no lo tengo claro?

-solo limpio mi territorio. E impregno mi olor en ti nuevamente.- dijo él, cruzando ambas miradas verdosas.

Lejos de enojarse, ella solo disfrutó del contacto.

-nunca me habías dilo que bailaras tan bien- dijo de pronto Harry. Acordándose de las cosas ocurridas en la pista

Ella se levantó, un poco molesta de que esos labios ya no profanaran los suyos.

-nunca me lo preguntaste… y jamás salió el tema.

-baila algo para mi- pidió él.

No fue necesario rogar, ella disfrutaba bailar. Con su varita encendió el regalo que ella misma se haba echo. Un artefacto Muggle presentado por Hermione que servía para escuchar música.

Así fue como la melodía proveniente de ese útil artefacto embriago los oídos de Harry e inspiro a Pansy.

watch?v=gyTxx-5-vEc&feature=related

Fue como si la canción estuviera fielmente dedicada a su relación. Pansy, aparte de bailar y disfrutar del sonido, se acercó a Harry, susurrándole al oído coquetamente.

-" _y abandonaría por siempre tocarte, porque sé que me sientes de algún modo_ "- le dijo sentándose a horcadas sobre las piernas del chico.- " _tu estás más cerca del cielo de lo que yo jamás estaré. Y no quiero irme a casa justo ahora_ ".

Harry, semi recostado veía a esa veela mujer sobre si. Admirando cada milímetro de su piel. ¿Es que acaso podía estar más enamorado? Aquella que toda su vida aparento no tener corazón, pero que bajo esas miles de capas de titanio y magma existía un músculo, que si tenía vida. si palpitaba como el de los demás… y si sentía.

-simplemente no quiero extrañarte esta noche- le dijo el azabache siguiendo la canción.

Se inclinó para besar aquellos finos labios. Pero ella lo separó, le quitó la camisa y se recostó sobre él. Harry aprovecho la posición para voltearla y volver a atacar ese pálido y fino cuello.

-y no quiero que el mundo me vea, porque no creo que ellos me entiendan. Cuando todo esta hecho para ser roto… yo solo quiero que tu sepas quien soy- le dijo ella entre lagrimas. Olvidando el tono de la canción. Harry detuvo su sesión de besos y la miro.

-lo nuestro no esta hecho para ser roto- le dijo seriamente.

-eres Harry Potter. El mejor Gryffindor de la historia. Tus padres y los míos definitivamente no eran buenos amigos. Fui la primera en apuntarte para salvar mi vida. Sabiendo que tu arriesgabas la tuya por todos nosotros. Soy una Slytherin, mi actitud no cambiará. Yo…

-yo no quiero que cambies- le dijo él tomando sus mejillas- jamás he querido que seas alguien que no eres. Pansy, te amo. No me importa que piensen los demás- las lagrimas, nuevamente se hicieron presentes en el rostro de la chica- importa lo que pienses tu de esto. ¿Crees que esta hecho para ser roto?

Aquellos ojos esmeraldas la miraban sin pestañar. Esperando la respuesta deseada.

-claro que no- le dijo afirmando su nuca la unir ambos labios.

-" _yo solo quiero que sepas quien soy_ "- dijeron los dos enamorados cuando el aire fue exigido por los pulmones.

Él se recostó sobre el pecho de Pansy, ella no dudo en acogerlo. Quedándose lenta y amorosamente dormidos.

-ni siquiera tus inseguridades podrán separarnos esta vez- dijo Harry cuando noto regular la respiración de la chica, creyendo que estaba dormida. Lo que él no sabía, era que la chica solo se relajaba cuando estaba cerca… pero no lograba mucho las artes de "dormir".

Relajación, esa era la palabra que tanto anhelaban esos ojiverdes en estas ultimas semanas. Y ¿qué mejor manera que estando con el respectivo dueño de su corazón?

Draco se metía al cuarto de baño riéndose por un comentario, levemente obsceno por parte de la leona.

-¿Empezamos tan temprano?- le dijo antes de levantar su hermoso trasero de la cama y caminar al baño.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que te diga que tengo ganas? Ayer me decías una y otra vez que querías hacerme el amor por todos los orificios de mi cuerpo- dijo ella mientras se ingeniaba como salir de la cama del rubio, sin llevarse la sabana y sin que ninguna parte de su cuerpo desnudo estuviera a la vista…. ¿Dónde había dejado su varita?

-yo jamás dije eso niñita obscena… dije que quería que fueras mía y solo mía- contraatacó el blondo.

-¡Draco Malfoy!- fueron las palabras de la castaña, envuelta finalmente en la sabana- dijiste que deseabas desvirgarme totalmente- ella aún no podía decir las mismas frases que su novio sin sonrojarse.

-de acuerdo… de acuerdo- mientras se acercaba seductoramente, viendo milímetro por milímetro el cuerpo de Hermy. Pensando seriamente como quitar esa estorbosa sabana- aceptaré que dije eso en un par de horas cuando lo haya cumplido…

Ella se sonrojo al instante. No se molestó en quitar a Draco de su cuello… tampoco de apartar las manos que la rodeaban, pero si actuó cuando escuchó una risa en el pasillo.

Se separó del rubio, mientras él la miraba con cara de "¿me dejarás así?", Hermione se vestía con una camisa del rubio que le quedaba hasta la mitad del muslo…. Y no, no era para presumir su -acalorada, placentera, deseada y excelente- noche, era solo porque Draco había hecho uno que otro par de ajustes en su antigua ropa.

Era imposible que esa risa fuera de quien ella creía.

Aunque quizás NO tan poco imposible, ya que al salir del cuarto, si vio a quien ella creía. Dos cabezas azabaches mirándose con amor, tomados de la mano y sonriendo como si acabaran de cometer la mejor travesura de todas.

-hola Hermione, buenos días- dijo la chica mirando sonriente a la futura señora Malfoy.

-b…buenos días- dijo ella aun sorprendida.

Y es que ver a Pansy sonriente no era algo muy frecuente en el último tiempo. Si era probable cuando estaba con Harry, pero tampoco quería preguntar que tan "establemente" estaba con Harry.

-venía a contarle algo a Draco, pero si están los dos mejor… espero que no hayamos interrumpido nada- dijo Pansy picadamente por el atuendo de la castaña.

-en realidad…

-en realidad si.- fueron las serias palabras de Draco tras Hermione. Era un acto involuntario tomar a esa chica de la cintura y apegarla a su pecho. Como si calzaran extrañamente el uno con el otro- Y si no fuera porque estás tan feliz no hubiera dejado que te abriera la puerta.

La morena iba a hablar cuando Draco vio al chico que la acompañaba.

-Harry, no te odio ni quiero matarte, pero si sigues tomando la mano de mi hermana para volver a romper su corazón, me obligaras a hacerlo. Y Hermione se enojara conmigo- le dijo de manera tranquila. Amenazándolo con todas sus letras, pero siempre tan tranquilo. Lo que hacia, de manera extraña, la amenaza aún peor.

-la amo Draco. No puedo vivir lejos de ella.

-créeme que no vivirás si te vuelves a alejar. Eso te lo aseguro yo. Además…- por suerte estaban esas dos chicas ahí. Hermy que le daba un disimulado codazo en el estomago y Pansy que hablaba atropelladamente.

-venía precisamente para eso. Para INFORMARTE que no quiero amenazas para Harry. De ningún tipo. ¿Entendiste Draco?- le dijo de manera seria, aquella Slytherin que sonreía como si le dieran el mejor regalo del mundo.

Draco, al ver la sonrisa expandirse en la cara de su hermana, no aguantó las ansias. Puso sus manos en el estomago de Hermione, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de esta, de tal manera que al avanzar ella incondicionalmente lo haría con él.

-me casaré con Hermione- le dijo bastante bajo.

-¡QUÉ! ¡COMO QUE TE CASAS! ¿ESTÁS EMBARAZADA?- fueron las suaves palabras de Pansy… y claro, un día relativamente normal, con los clásicos alumnos de Slytherin despertando, listos para absorber toda clase de conocimientos… pero ¿A QUIEN ENGAÑO? Todos pasaban por el lugar tratando de afinar el oído por el nuevo chisme

¿Hermione Granger estaba embarazada?

-gracias por el disimulo- dijo la castaña sonrojada.

-¿Cómo no te cuidaste?- le preguntó la morena… siendo reprendida con la mirada de Harry… ella tampoco se había cuidado y había tenido las mismas consecuencias que su amiga. Solo que lamentablemente el bebé no tenía en su futuro llegar a este mundo.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué..? No tonta. No estoy embarazada.

-¿y por que se casan tan pronto?- preguntó Harry abriendo la boca por primera vez. Y si, él debe aceptar que miró el vientre de su amiga para comprobar que ese "embarazo" realmente fuera falso.

Draco y Hermy se miraron, aquella corriente eléctrica cruzó el cuerpo de ambos, sus terminales nerviosos empezaron a desesperarse como siempre y dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-por amor.


	29. Chapter 29

**_Paredes con oidos_**

Ella nunca había sucumbido a esa adicción clásica a la de sus amigas, conocidas y compañeras. Quizás jamás le importó verse exuberante, sexy o simplemente diferente. Luna era la clase de mujer que veías desde el primer segundo como es en realidad. No era necesario conocerla de años, porque ella era siempre igual de transparente.

Y ahora, por primera vez en su vida disfrutaba cambiar múltiples veces su tenida. Aunque era extraño el sentimiento experimentado en su corazón. No era que de un momento a otro pensara que aquella ropa era mejor que la que traía, para Luna seguía siendo simplemente ropa. El real motivo era ese cosquilleo en la boca de su estomago por las expresiones de Oliver.

Cuando salieron de la fiesta, Luna vio como una… exótica mujer se le acercaba al que ella consideraba su hombre. Algo que ella consideró simplemente inaudito.

No fue "celos" o "ira"… bueno, quizás si. El punto es que tomó la mano de Oliver y entró al primer local abierto para separarlo de esa mujerzuela.

Por su parte el moreno solo gozaba con estos cambios tan radicales de su prometida, era el orgullo y la seguridad creciendo poco a poco en su pecho.

Aunque…. No fue eso lo que Oliver disfruto más en la noche. Lejos de ese ardor recorriendo su cuerpo cuando la rubia bailaba contra su cuerpo, estaba esa sensación placentera recorriendo no solo su cuerpo sino su mente.

Luna salía del vestidor con tenidas de diferentes colores, modelos, tamaños, tipos, estilos y cada una con menos tela que la anterior. Estaba seriamente cerca del colapso nervioso.

Ella salía tan roja como sus mejillas lo permitían, dando improvisados pasos para que Oliver evaluara cual era la mejor prenda.

La vendedora no disimuló su interés por el muchacho. ¡Todo lo contrario! Fue tan demostrativa con sus intereses que Luna pensaba que solo le faltaba pedirle matrimonio.

Y eso era lo confuso. Mientras cada célula de su cuerpo le gritaba que alejara a todas de Oliver, su mente le gritaba que se calmara y su corazón que demostrara que él era suyo. Algo que simplemente no estaba en su diccionario; posesión.

Quizás fuera celosa, quizás fuera posesiva… pero es que por primera vez en su vida sentía ese ardor tan fuerte en su pecho. Y sin importar cada rabia que pasara era un ardor sumamente cómodo. Algo de lo que no se quería olvidar.

Por lo menos, la ira de la rubia se calmo cuando notó que Oliver solo tenía ojos para ella. Apenas y tomo en cuenta a esa pelirroja que se ponía a su lado enseñándole el escote y haciendo toda clase de posturitas. Él apenas y se dio cuenta de su presencia… menos aún cuando Luna salió del vestuario con un traje tan rojo como sus mejillas, a pies descalzos y el cabello recogido improvisadamente, para que él pudiera ver la caída de espalda que tenía el modelito.

El pobre Goodwill sufrió un ataque de tos instantánea que casi deja a nuestra rubia viuda antes del matrimonio.

-¿y? ¿Qué tal?- le preguntó cuando él dejó de toser y la chica pelirroja se fue enojada por la reacción indiferente de Oliver.

-es… es… emm…yo-fueron las respuestas del moreno tratando de formar una frase coherente.

-creo que muestra demasiada espalda. ¿Lo ves?- dijo ella girándose y demostrándole cuanta razón tenía. Él al ver que la caída del vestido era cinco cm por el inició de su trasero casi se le salen los ojos… sin mencionar que todo en su cuerpo se activo. (Y si, me refiero a todas sus glándulas sudoríparas, a las otras también jajajjajajaja)

Pero la rubia no recibió una respuesta. Oliver no estaba en condiciones de decir muchas cosas cuerdas. Ella solo sintió las manos grandes y seguras del chico sobre su cadera, metiendo las manos descaradamente en el vestido y posándose en las caderas, directamente a las caderas.

Oliver besó su hombro con delicadeza mientras sentía que todo dentro de él se quemaba. Una vez controlada su respiración, la apegó a su pecho, con las manos aún en las caderas, besó nuevamente su hombro y susurró

-creo que si lo ocupas solo cuando yo esté contigo no me pondré tan celoso y protector. No creo poder aguantar que todos te miren como si yo fuera invisible.

Ella se volteó quedando a la altura de sus hombros… Oliver se veía tan grande al lado de una chica tan menuda como lo era Luna, pero simplemente se veían perfectos.

-me puse muy celosa en esa fiesta- le dijo mirando hacia arriba.

-lo sé- dijo él sonriéndole mientras soltaba aquel cabello que tanto adoraba. Acomodándolo en su espalda para cubrir un poco la tentación.

-no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer Oliver. No me gustó esa sensación…- le dijo intentando no mirarlo, cosa que el moreno no aguanto. Tomó el mentón con su mano derecha y lo levantó mientras miraba los azules faroles.

-como tu desees mi amor, pero debes estar segura de una cosa… no importa cuantas se me acerquen, yo solo logro ver a una mujer.

-pues mientras no sea la pelirroja arrastrada de esta tienda- dijo la rubia mirando de reojo a la ofrecida mujer… desplazando en esa mirada todo el odio.

Pero de pronto el suelo ya no estuvo en contacto con sus pies, puesto que Oliver la llevó hasta los probadores, sentándola en una especie de tablero en este y la besó como jamás la había besado antes. Un beso tan diferente a los demás que logró lo mismo que los vestidos habían causado en Oliver, el completo desorden emocional, glandular y neuronas de su sistema.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos, ya no estaban en el probador, sino que él la tenia en sus brazos mientras la llevaba a su cama, en medio del cuarto en Ravenclaw.

-¡el vestido!- dijo asustada al notar que el arma color rojo, sensual, exótica y provocativa seguía sobre su cuerpo.

-pague lo que sea que llevaras cuando entramos a la tienda.

-pero yo creía que….- Luna no termino su frase, dejando que la imaginación de ambos chicos volara tan lejos como lo deseara.

-duerme mi cielo- dijo Oliver besando su frente- mañana será un largo día. Pretendía saludar a Xenophilus. Espero que no te importe que haya organizado una expedición a la casa de tu padre…

Ella se quedó muda en la cama. Asintiendo sin entender muy bien el orden de las cosas sucedidas ese día.

Por suerte reaccionó cuando el chico caminaba a la puerta. Se destapo rápidamente, se hincó en la cama tomando la muñeca de Oliver, para besar una vez más aquellos labios que se estaban volviendo una adicción.

-te veo mañana princesa- le dijo el moreno, terminando de impregnar su esencia en la rubia.

Lo que el jugador de Quidditch no sabía, era que esa guerrera mujer no quería tener solo "un beso de buenas noches"

Lejos de las mazmorras era donde se encontraba Blaise, mirando como diferentes criaturas mágicas se acercaban al lago prohibido. Encontrándose una vez mas con el chico Gryffindor y la chica Slytherin que había visto mas de una vez. Era irónico que ella fuera la que te diera consejos. Blaise estaba al punto del colapso nervioso entre las cosas en su corazón y aquello que le contaba nada más y nada menos que la menor de las Grenngras.

Aquella rubia que llegaba cada noche mas tarde después de los encuentros con el león.

Zabini la había descubierto sin intenciones de hacerlo, pero ella estaba tan desesperada por desahogarse con alguien, que ese chico fue la cura perfecta.

La vio alejarse sabiendo que una vez que entrara a la sala común, se la encontraría cerca de las escaleras esperando para pedirle consejo… y también servir de consejera.

Blaise disfrutaba de la compañía de Daphne porque no tenía pelos en la lengua para decirle que había sido su culpa perder a Luna.

Vio al pecoso alejarse y decidió que era hora de enfrentar nuevamente esa "psicología" que ocupaba la rubia sobre él, pero que era extrañamente **no** aplicable a su caso.

En ese camino fue que escuchó algo que… hasta cierto punto en su corazón estaba en duda.

Una conversación algo extraña entre Max Irons y Oliver Goodwill.

Cierto, él odiaba al moreno… y el castaño no era santo de su devoción. También era un punto interesante todas esas cosas que le habían enseñado sobre no escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero lo que escuchó lo dejó helado y al mismo tiempo ardiendo de ira.

-dime- fue la orden del castaño cruzándose en el camino de Oliver.

-¿sobre qué?- le respondió él haciéndose el tonto.

-¡ya sabes! No te hagas el idiota Oliver. Nos conocemos hace bastante tiempo… dime la verdad. Y no me vengas con "un caballero no tiene memoria" porque ambos sabemos que lo único que no eres es un caballero.

-lo bueno es que eres mi amigo y piensas bien de mi- dijo el moreno sonriendo con ese tono de sarcasmo implicado en su voz.

-¿Cuántas veces Oliver?

-no te diré- dijo él secamente.

-quedará entre nosotros Oliver. Solo quiero saber cuantas… - ese era el punto, que no quedaría "entre ellos". Porque las paredes a veces tienen oídos. Y en esta ocasión eran tres corazones latiendo desbocados los que esperaban la respuesta.

-¿para qué?- dijo Oliver deteniendo su caminar.- ¿Qué te importa saber cuantas veces he hecho el amor con Luna?

-porque eres un mujeriego… siempre lo haz sido. O por lo menos hasta que llegamos aquí. Y de pronto me dices que te vas a casar con esa rubia que a penas conocía. ¿Qué opinan tus padres de todo esto? Sé que yo siempre te he hablando de matrimonio y todo eso, pero es porque mi familia me exige un compromiso como ese, y si conozco a la mujer adecuada ¡pues mejor!… inicialmente era para poner tus pies sobre la tierra, pero no creí que fuera a tener tal efecto. ¡y menos de un día para otro!

-conozco a Luna Lovegood desde que tengo como dos años. Ella me conoce mejor que nadie y tengo el honor de decir que también la conozco muchísimo. Sabemos lo que el otro quiere decir sin necesidad de decir una sola palabra… siempre he estado enamorado de ella, pero ella no de mi. Sin embargo estamos comprometidos desde los cuatro. Aunque por muchísimo tiempo ella me vio como un simple amigo, por mas que luche por su amor… o ya por olvidarla, no pude. Eso me trajo aquí… recuperarla. Y si crees Max que necesito saber cuantas veces he hecho el amor con Luna para saber que es la mujer de mi vida…-a esos tres receptores se les detuvo el corazón para escuchar la respuesta- ¡NINGUNA! Nunca le he hecho el amor. ¿Estás feliz? ¿Rompí tus ilusiones Max?- fueron las palabras serias, orgullosas y seguras del moreno mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia la sala del tejón.

Pero en ese momento, cuando Max caminaba lejos de su amigo, Blaise vio algo que termino de destruir cualquier esperanza… aquel tercer corazón atento a las respuestas.

Una rubia, descalza y con un asombro vestido aparecía entre las sombras y se arrojaba a los brazos de Oliver para besarlo.

Aún en la oscuridad que se encontraba, no le costó distinguir el sonrojo en las mejillas del jugador de Quidditch después de algo que Luna le dijo al oído.


	30. Chapter 30

**_La verdad ilumina el peor de los abismos_**

watch?v=LjhCEhWiKXk

-¿segura que no estas embarazada?- preguntaba la morena de ojos verdes por…. Millonésima vez.

Y es que nadie creía que Draco Malfoy, SI, el mismísimo hurón de Slytherin. Mujeriego y sin dueña… si, ese chico, se casara. Y menos por un motivo tan simple "como el amor", era lo que se hablaba en los pasillos de todo Hogwarts.

La noticia había fluido más rápido que el agua

-Pansy, deja de molestar a la señora Malfoy- dijo el rubio levantando a Hermione del asiento y besándola apasionadamente.

-mira tarado, hasta que ella no dé ese trágico "si", sigue siendo Hermione Granger. ¿Lo recordaras? GRANGER- le gritó su amiga mientras se retiraban.

-cualquiera pensaría que no quieres que esta bella mujer se case conmigo- fueron las palabras del rubio, deteniendo su elegante caminar y girando su hermosa cabellera.

-debes saber que nadie impedirá que me casé con él… Draco es mío- proclamaba la castaña con seguridad.

-ay querido- les dijo Pansy justo cuando Harry llegaba con ella y le daba un cariñoso beso en su frente- mi problema no es que se casen… al contrario, eso me encanta. Pero te conozco Draco, y la embarazaras como si tuvieran que repoblar el mundo. Y apenas vere a mi cuñadita.

Pansy camino hacia la puerta, firmemente tomada de la mano de Harry. Con una simple misión en la cabeza: dejarle claro a Weasly que Harry era suyo, y que ella no lo amarraría con un hijo".

Por su parte, el ex hurón desteñido llevo a Hermione a la torre de reloj. La castaña pasó todo el trayecto preguntando por qué ese destino. A lo que Draco solo respondía "es una sorpresa".

-así que soy tuyo…- dijo cambiando radicalmente de tema.

-¡lógicamente! Eres mío desde el día que me hiciste mujer- le respondió activando la sonrojes de sus mejillas.

-¿hace tanto?- dijo Draco, admirando el color de mejillas, pero intentando pasarlo por alto.

-¡pues si!- dijo ella golpeando el pecho del blondo.

-¿no quieres recordar esa segunda parte? Lo hacerte mujer y….

-¡Draco Malfoy, eres un pervertido obsesionado con el sexo! Estoy empezando a pensar que las palabras de Pansy son del todo ciertas. Solo quieres casarte conmigo para… para…

-¿hacerte el amor como un desquiciado, tener hijos como si el mundo quedara sin población, amarte para toda la vida y compartir contigo cada momento importante?

-si…- dijo ella bajando la mirada y caminando más rápido al dar perdida esa "batalla".

Maldito Malfoy que sabía como usar su boquita… y me refiero a las palabras que salían de ella (aunque… MJ jajajjaja)

-¿sabes que?

-no- dijo ella sin mirarlo.

-eres perfecta. Eres hermosa y sexy. Eres la mujer que por siempre amaré, contigo quiero formar una vida. Quiero tener hijos y cuidarlos como mi padre jamás me cuidó a mi.- ella lo abrazó besando la pálida mejilla del rubio.

-siempre estaré contigo. ¿recuerdas que dijiste que sería tuya para siempre, que nuestro amor no tendría final… ni siquiera con la muerte?

-nuestro amor traspasa fronteras y destinos- dijo Draco, tomando la cara de Hermione con delicadeza, posando sus labios en los de la castaña, aspirando su aroma, sabor y delicadeza.

-si sigues así tendremos que ir de nuevo a una pieza…

-tus labios son mi adicción, tu sonrisa ilumina mi día… sin ti no sabría lo que es amar Hermione…

-¿Qué hiciste conmigo Draco?

-¿algo malo?- dijo sonriendo picadamente.

-ya ni sé quien soy.

-eres el amor de mi vida, la señora Malfoy, la castaña más hermosa y cautivadora que existe en este planeta. Eres la mujer de mis sueños, desvelos y añoranzas.

-¿Qué hiciste Draco?- dijo ella esta vez dudosa- no me expresas tanto amor a no ser que estemos con oca ropa y sobre una cama.

-¡me ofendes!- dijo él fingiendo.

-algo malo hiciste… ¿Qué fue? Tus palabras son hermosas, pro acostumbras dejarlas todas para cuando estamos solos… y ahora… ¿adonde e llevas? ¿No me gustará lo que veré?

Y no fue necesario que e rubio respondiera. Él intentaba relajarla para que llegara a la torre del reloj un poco en las nubes, porque probablemente no le agradaría ver a aquella persona.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo ella mirando con cierta cantidad de miedo a la mujer que estaba esperándolos.

-la mejor manera de pedir tu mano en matrimonio.

-¿y que hace ella aquí?- y aunque la pregunta salió en voz alta, era más para si misma que para compartirla.

Por otro lado, paseándose por las oscuridades del castillo se encontraban Harry y Pansy. Reviviendo viejos momentos en que él la besaba donde sea que le dieran ganas.

Harry sabía que no podían tener relaciones aún, pero se moría de ganas por hacerla gritar de placer.

En esa clase de pensamientos semi sucios estaba nuestro azabache preferido cuando oyó algo que realmente debería haber escuchado hace mucho tiempo.

-ya te dije que no, Dean. Jamás, nunca, nadie en este planeta lo sabrá

Harry y Pansy detuvieron su ardiente sesión de besos al reconocer la voz. Ella con los botones de la blusa desabrochados y él, sin la estorbosa camisa. Arrinconados en una escena bastante excitante, pero en ese momento, lo que les preocupaba a ambos enamorados eran las palabras de esa mujer.

-pero no debe ser así. Es mí…

-¡cállate!- le reprendió la chica. En ese momento el moreno y la pelirroja pasaron por donde los fugitivos enamorados… solo que estos intrusos si se veían- nunca digas eso.

-¡es la verdad Ginny! Aceptalo…cuando estabamos juntos, yo creía que….

-tu no creías nada Dean- Ginny sonrió de tal manera que Pansy sintió un escalofrío al verla. Ella había escuchado que las mujeres embarazadas tenían un aura pura y amigable, talvez fiera y peligrosa cuando no conseguían lo que querían… pero nunca a tal nivel como la capacidad de maldad de esa chica de cabello rojo - si quieres una explicación más simple, también la tengo. Te lo diré lento para que jamás vuelvas a preguntármelo. Entiende bien Dean: TU-NO-ERES-HARRY-POTTER.

-Harry está contigo por obligación. ¿Esa es la vida que quieres vivir? Una donde ese tipo te odie por alejarlo de la mujer de sus sueños… porque, aceptémoslo, se nota a leguas que Harry sigue coladito por Parkinson.

-¡ni nombres a esa zorra! ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?- Harry tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta, y era muy extensa… pero lo principal; Pansy tenía ese músculo en el pecho que palpitaba que al parecer, a Ginny le faltaba.

-es una maldita perra vulgar que solo se revuelca con Potter para limpiar su apellido después de haber sido ella la primera en intentar entregárselo a Voldemort. Es una maldita que apenas y sabe como enganchar a un hombre-descargaba Ginny apretando aquellos papeles que tenía en la mano.

Harry pretendía salir de las sombras y decirle un par de verdades a la pelirroja insulsa. Pero Pansy lo detuvo. Esto le causaba un ardor en el pecho, pero no malo. Era esa clase de calor que te dice que se acerca una buena noticia. Una que te puede mandar directo al cielo cuando vives en el mismísimo infierno.

-aún así, él la ama como nunca te amará a ti. Ginny, yo te amo. Quiero estar contigo… permíteme hacerlo- dijo Dean haciendo que una luz de esperanza se prendiera en el peco de Harry.

-él aprenderá a amarme nuevamente. Así como antes. Y tú no existirás para mí.

-¡HARRY NO TE AMA GINNY! Y AUN ASÍ SIGUES CON ÉL.

-¡no me digas que tengo que hacer!- dijo ella muy enojada, pero controlando su tono de voz para no llamar la atención.

-Harry no sabe la verdad- y esta vez las palabras de Dean estaban llenas por una esencia de amenaza que Ginny recibió claramente- solo por eso sigue contigo.

-¿de que verdad hablas, Dean?- preguntó Harry saliendo de las sombras.

-de la única verdad que hay en estas paredes Harry. El bebé de Ginny…

-CALLATE DEAN- dijo esta vez una Ginny totalmente desesperada. Tomando su varita y apuntando hacia el padre de su hijo, que no era precisamente el que todo el mundo creía.

- _protego_ \- fue el hechizo de Pansy. Saliendo de las sombras y tomando la mano de Harry.

-¿con ella de nuevo? ¿Quiere que pierda a nuestro hijo? ¿Eso es lo que quieres conseguir Harry Potter?

y de pronto, como si el destino así lo hubiera decidido, la pelirroja se desmayo, cayendo lo suficientemente cerca de Dean para que él la tomara y no caer al suelo tan drásticamente

-¿¡QUÉ ESPERAN!?- dijo Pansy más alterada que el supuesto padre del bebe y el real padre del bebe.

Estaba recostada en la cama. Sabía a lo que iba. Era mil veces más inexperta que él, sin embargo no tenia miedo. Era una mujer valiente dispuesta a todo por el amor. Y en ese momento, lo único que la sostenía a la Tierra era él. Ese chico moreno, de nariz perfilada y facciones perfectas. Ese que la miraba como el pirata que mira un nuevo botín.

Oliver, por su parte entendió sus acciones inocentes tratando se atrevidas. Lo que Luna no sabía, era que Oliver se excitaba cada vez más con las torpes e inexpertas caricias que le daba.

Estaba boca arriba y Luna contorneaba su menuda figura sobre su gran cuerpo. Besándolo e intentando quitar la camisa que Oliver traía puesta. La rubia estaba a punto de llorar, ya que la prenda no salía, simplemente no se quitaba de su hermosa musculatura, entre tanto Oliver creía que con los movimientos pélvicos de la rubiecita exploraría de placer.

-maldición… Luna- dijo él tomándola de las caderas y dejándola a su lado derecho para seguir besándola, pero sin que ella sintiera lo que crecía entres sus piernas.

Oliver no era un inexperto… y era hasta cierto punto extraño y vergonzoso excitarse con tan poco. Si bien no había tenido relaciones desde que llego a este colegio por andar mirando de arriba abajo a Luna… seguía siendo raro calentarse tan rápido

Bajo suyo, Oliver sintió como Luna se sacaba la ropa. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una rubia de tez pálida, pero sumamente sonrojada. A la que amaba con locura y por primera vez en toda su vida había deseado tanto hacerla suya.

Las manos del moreno recorrieron desde su cuello hasta el inicio de sus pechos. Tocándolos por sobre el sostén. Haciendo que la respiración de luna y su pulso cardiaco subieran a niveles que desconocía.

-te deseo- le dijo Oliver envuelto en una ola de pasión que descontrolaba su ser.

-por eso estoy aquí mi amor… quiero hacer el amor contigo.

-¡apenas y sabes sobre eso!- dijo él tratando de controlarse un poco, pero su mano seguía sobre el pecho de la rubia.

-pero tu si- dijo ella subiéndose a las piernas de Oliver y mirándolo desde ahí. Haciendo que el azul de sus ojos y el color pardo de los de Oliver se mezclaran, formulando su unión. No terrenal ni en santo matrimonio… pero si espiritualmente. Sus almas ya estaban unidas para siempre.

-recuéstate… me encargaré de hacerte gozar- dijo el chico besándola y afirmando sus caderas con seguridad.

Solo Luna sabe como fue que Oliver quedo sobre ella… besando sus labios, su cuello sus omoplatos, dándole un tratamiento especial a cada pecho.

La espalda de Luna se arqueaba involuntariamente y la pelvis rozaba al excitado amigo de Oliver.

Si bien Oliver no la penetró, se encargo que tuviera múltiples orgasmos con sus caricias. Era la primera vez que SU Luna recibía esa clase de tratos, y deseba que fuera algo memorable. Que estuviera lista y mentalmente preparada a la hora de perder su virginidad.

El mayor regalo para Oliver esa noche, sin mencionar todo el toqueteo que le hizo a su futura esposa, fue que Luna durmió sobre su pecho, totalmente desnuda.

Uno que no estaba durmiendo precisamente, era Harry Potter. Esperando en las puertas de la enfermería, esperando que la sangre que había donado fuera suficiente para salvar al bebe.

Madam Pompfrey les había explicado que un embarazo adolescente era sumamente peligroso y que poco costaba que el bebe entrara n riesgo. La enfermera intento omitir la parte de "y mucho más con el estilo de vida que lleva esta muchacha". Si bien se sorprendió de la compañía de dos seres que no se esperaba, Parkinson y Thomas fueron de ayuda.

-¿Señor Potter?- dijo la enfermera provocando que los tres en la sala de espera se levantaran.

-¿si?

-es apreciable y valeroso su acto señor. Nunca esperé menos de usted. Pero en esta ocasión necesitaba la sangre del padre del pequeño. Otra, solo es sangre inservible para mis pretensiones.

-¿sangre del padre?- dijeron Harry y Pansy al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cómo que sangre del padre?- dijo Pansy con una sonrisa esperanzadora.-¡eso quiere decir que…!

-¿Dónde me puedo sacar sangre?- fueron las simples palabras de Dean. Cabizbajo y avergonzado.

La enfermera se llevo al muchacho dentro… sumamente sorprendida, pero no salió ninguna palabra de su boca.

También es cierto que Harry lo miro por unos segundos con algo de ira, pero luego miro a su Pansy. Su mujer, el amor de su vida y lo único que pudo hacer, fue besarla y tomarla en brazos.

-ya no hay nada que nos separe- dijo ella entre besos.

-en este momento, solo nuestra estorbosa ropa.- le dijo continuando con los besos.


	31. Chapter 31

**_Ataque de sinceridad_**

Ataque de sinceridad

No quiero huir, pero cada vez que te acercas me siento mas viva que nunca. Y sé que es demasiado, pero quizás somos muy jóvenes y ni siquiera sabemos lo que es real.

Pero sé que nunca he querido tanto algo, yo nunca he querido tanto a alguien…

Si te dejo amarme, ser el que adore ¿irías hasta el final? ¿Serias lo que busco?

watch?v=m5OlQ0JX51s

La rubia despertó sobre el cuerpo del moreno, solo las sabanas cubrían su cuerpo… las sabanas y la mirada penetrante de Oliver, el cual la observaba desde el momento que se había despertado.

Era extrañamente cómodo dormir con ella sobre su pecho. Con el calor de Luna temporizando su cama. Sonreía de solo pensar que esa sería una de sus tantas noches con la rubia de sus sueños.

Ella solo descansaba, en paz después de tantas emociones vivida la noche pasada. Y es que Oliver ni siquiera la había penetrado y ella había visto unicornios de colores a su alrededor. Era sorprendente lo que podía hacer con solo uno que otro cariñito.

No deseaba abrir los ojos. Darse cuenta que todo quedaría como un hermoso recuerdo… ella prefería seguir viviendo ese momento por el resto de su vida.

Ya no le costaba aceptarlo… amaba a Oliver. Y era el regalo más grande que su padre le pudo haber dado. Xenophilus no era un padre exigente, alterado o excesivamente preocupado por su hija, pero era un buen padre, que la había dado libertad para desarrollar una personalidad propia, lejana a las opiniones ajenas. Le enseño a ser un individuo y no pertenecer al montón. Le enseñó a ser única.

Y eso era lo que Oliver más admiraba de su prometida. Su nula vergüenza. Su despreocupado carácter y más allá de todo, su valentía y lealtad.

La rubia abrió los ojos resignada con el nuevo día. si bien era cierto que sentía el cuerpo de Oliver pajo su peso y la mano derecha de este acariciando su desnuda espalda… le costaba levantarse.

Miró lentamente hacía arriba. Los luceros azules chocaron con los verdes. Ella solo sonrió y Oliver se inclinó para besarla.

Como amaba el sabor de sus labios. Como adoraba ese calor y electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo al tocarla.

-debemos visitar a tu padre- dijo él ciertamente enojado por dejar esa cómoda posición.

Luna no dijo más palabras, se sentó sobre la cama, afirmando las sabanas tapando su pecho… dejando a la vista del apacible Oliver su espalda en toda la extensión. Con todo lo que le había costado mantener la calma la noche pasada. Preocuparse del placer de su rubia y no del propio… olvidar el calor concentrado en su entrepierna…. Y ella lo tentaba así. ¡que cruel era el destino!

-¿puedo tomar tu chaleco?- le preguntó inocentemente la Ravenclaw.

"preferiría verte desnuda el resto de mi vida"- pensó el moreno… pero se limito a decir:

-todo lo mío es tuyo, mi amor. Toma lo que quieras.

La rubia tomo el chaleco, y para tormentos del chico, esta prenda le quedaba tres palmas sobre la rodilla y se metió al baño. Oliver solo la seguía con la mirada. Preguntándose si habría un ser más perfecto que su futura esposa.

Entre tanto, en la torre de astronomía se encontraban el hurón más codiciando del mercado y la ratona de biblioteca de la historia… acompañados, extrañamente, la patriarca de la familia Malfoy: Narcisa Malfoy Black.

-no es la mejor manera mi amor…. Eso si que es seguro- dijo la castaña.

-mi intención no es alejarte de mi hijo Hermione. Al contrario, deseo la felicidad de mi único descendiente- Hermione había conocido el plano maternal y cariñoso de Narcisa, pero era sorprendente lo fría que podía ser esa mujer a la hora de referirse a una sangre sucia…. O así lo pensaba. Narcisa, por su parte, no quería abrazar a Hermione y adorarla por hacer tan feliz a su hijo. Sabía que la famosa heroína se sentiría presionada con tantas muestras cariñosas.- tu eres la mujer que cumple con los deseos de mi hijo. Por consiguiente, con los míos para él.

-¿esta diciendo que acepta mi relación con Draco?

-madre, no te morderá. Es buena… es todo lo que yo jamás lograré ser.- dijo Draco mirando a Hermione con adoración infinita.

-estoy alegre por ti y mi Draco. Hazlo feliz Hermione. Perdona mis desaires y sublimaciones. Eres la felicidad de mi hijo, y no me quiero alejar de ustedes.- dijo la rubia mujer sonriéndole a la castaña. Haciendo que esta se sorprendiera muchísimo… así que había un corazón bajo esas capas de hielo.

-seré yo quien pida tu mano a tus padres.- sentenció la señora Malfoy.

-no estoy segura que aún se haga eso en el mundo muggle- dijo la castaña bajando la mirada

-tendrás que perdonarme de antemano mi querida futura nuera, pero es una tracción de mi familia. Espero no te importe cumplirla- le dijo… pero no con el tono de orden clásico en lo de su "estirpe social". Fue más bien como una petición personal.

-tampoco creo que ellos recuerden quien soy. O donde estén-fueron las palabras de la castaña derramando una lagrima traidora.

Draco la acogió en su pecho, besó su cabello y acaricio su espalda.

-no te preocupes. En cuanto Draco me dijo sus intenciones contigo me dediqué a buscar a tus padres- la cara de Hermione se levanto como si un choque eléctrico le hubiera legado con las palabras de Narcisa.

-¡¿EN SERIO!?

-claro querida. ¿ves? El destino nos quiere absolutamente juntos- le dijo el rubio. Abrazándola por la espalda.

Hermy se volteo, rodeo el cuello y la cintura de Draco con sus brazos y piernas respectivamente. Uniéndose en un ardiente beso. Olvidaron ante quien estaban.

-¿Qué hacemos aun aquí?- dijo alegremente Narcisa cuando los pulmones de los menores rogaban por oxigeno.

-¡mi niña! Que gusto verte… creí que vendrías con Oliver. Es una lastima que no lo hayas traído, hace años que no veo a ese buen muchacho.- decía Xenophilus acariciando la mejilla de su primogénita.- ¿Quién es este muchacho- mientras miraba al moreno que sonreía por las palabras de su futuro suegro.

-esta aquí padre. A mi lado. ¿No reconoces a mi prometido cuando lo ves?- fueron las seguras palabras de Luna mientras se abrazaba a Oliver.

Así fue como empezó una conversación muy amena entre esos tres. Hablaron de la vida, del pasado, el presente y el futuro. Las aspiraciones y los sueños fallidos. Pregunto por los padres de Oliver, a lo cual él respondido que habían muerto en la gran guerra.

-espero que trates con buenas manos a mi bebita- dijo de la nada el rubio hombre de cabellos extensos.

-¡no te imaginas lo buenas que son esas manos, querido Padre!- dijo Luna como acto reflejo, haciendo que el chico sudara la gota gorda.

-ayer por la noche Oliver acaricio tanto mi…- y es que la sinceridad de esa mujer algún día lo mataría. Eso estaba claro. Por suerte, esa no sería la ocasión. Oliver interrumpió audazmente a Luna. Intentando arreglar la frase.

-mejilla… su mejilla acaricie toda la noche. Amo a su hija señor. Daría, sin dudarlo, mi vida por la suya.

-siempre debes ser, todo lo que ella desee que seas- dijo el padre poniendo una mano en el hombro de Oliver y la ora en la mejilla de Luna- porque serán uno. Un todo indestructible. El amor los guiará y los protegerá de toda destrucción.

-amo a Oliver padre… y estoy segura que tu gozaras mucho, jugando con todos tus nietos.

No es que Xenophilus pretendida meter a su hija a un convento o algo por el estilo. Aun así, el comentario provocó el sonrojo de las mejillas del padre. Y el ataque de tos estridente en la garganta del muchacho.

-buenas tardes. ¿Residencia Morlock?-pregunto la rubia y alta mujer, llamando por un citófono. Hermione estaba exaltada. ¿y como no estarlo? Ella había buscado a su familia y nada! Sin éxito alguno… sin embargo, ella había conseguido de todo en solo unas pocas semanas.

-soy la señora Morlock. Mi marido no se encuentra- escuchó la castaña, liberando unas lagrimas al escuchar aquella voz femenina.

-soy la señora Malfoy. Hablé con su marido por teléfono sobre una inversión en su clínica…

-bajo inmediatamente- dijo la mujer al otro lado de la línea.

Hermione saltó a los brazos de la que reconoció como su madre. Narcisa la miro con un brillo especial y Draco sonreía como idiota por la felicidad de su amada.

-¿la conozco, señorita?- pregunto Jane "Morlock" alejándose de Hermy… pero no con violencia. Sino con cierto cariño que aquella mujer no practicaba con todo el mundo.

-¿puedo?- fue la pregunta de la castaña, mirando a Narcisa. La mujer rubia asintió.

-lo siento madre- dijo Granger, apuntando con su varita a su propia madre.- esto no dolerá nada- pronunció unas palabras que nadie escuchó debido a los sollozos alegres de la muchacha- con esto recordaras todo- dijo cuando la mujer cayo lentamente al suelo.


	32. Chapter 32

cariño, no puedes contarle a tu padre que te acaricie entre tus piernas y te bese en… bueno, ya sabes donde- le dijo Oliver a su novia con las mejillas mas rojas que nunca antes en su vida.

-pero es mi padre. El puede saber todo de mí…

-si, pero amor, esas son cosas por las que tu padre, por mucho que me estime y conozca desde pequeño, me mataría en segundos. Cortaría mi cabeza como un completo Muggle.

-¿mi error sería recompensado por el regalo que te tengo?- dijo Luna rodeando el cuello de Oliver con sus níveas manos. Coqueteando como jamás imaginó hacerlo.

-¿Qué regalo?- al moreno casi se le salen los ojos de lo mucho que los abrió. Y es que era como un niño de tres años cuando escuchaba la palabra "regalo".

Aunque su idea de regalo y la de Luna no eran para nada similar. De hecho, era todo lo contrario. Él iba pensando en alguna escoba o algo referente al Quidditch. Algo "sano" o simplemente divertido… extraño teniendo en cuenta que hablábamos de Oliver Goodwill, pero era la rubia la que sorprendía todas las expectativas.

Le pidió que cerrara los ojos y tomara su mano con fuerza. Oliver jamás perdía oportunidad para pegar el cuerpo de Luna al suyo. Y esta no sería la primera. Fue por esto que la tomo de las caderas y siguió cada paso que ella daba. Tan seguro como cuando se subía a una escoba.

-ya puedes abrirlos- escuchó que le decía la rubia, dándose vuelta y quedando cara a cara con el moreno.

El joven jugador de Quidditch quedó asombrado ante la sorpresa de su futura esposa. Era nada más y nada menos que la sala de menesteres… pétalos de rosas blancas y rojas sobre una cama al fondo de la estancia con forma de corazón. Unos sillones de una tonalidad que no conocía. Pero posiblemente una mezcla del azul y el rojo. Cerca de ellos, una chimenea, una mesa con una cena romántica servida. Era, sin margen de error, una clara invitación a hacer algo más que cariños como los de la noche pasada. Pero que eso fuera organizado por Luna, se le hacia completamente imposible. Y no, no es que de la noche a la mañana las perversiones de Hogwarts hayan afectado el criterio de esa original mujer… ella solo se había parado fuera de aquel cuarto que aparecía y desaparecía y había pensado en algo alejado del resto. Algo intimo. Algún lugar especial que compartir con Oliver. Era culpa de la sala si malentendió los deseos puros y castos de la ravenclaw.

Oliver recorrió el salón algo absorto en los pensamientos morbosos llenando su cabeza. " _no, Luna no haría esto_ " intentaba convencerse, pero ni la mismísima rubia estaba tan segura de donde estaba su mente cuando llego al séptimo piso.

Ella se acerco a la mesa, la cual estaba cubierta por un mantel blanco, platos rojos y una que otra vela aromática totalmente exótica. Vio unas copas y hasta un vino de excelente calidad a un lado. Pero prefirió alejarse de ellos. Después de todo, en esa sala si estaba lo que "inicialmente" era el regalo de Oliver.

El moreno la miraba absorto. Ella se movía por el cuarto y sus ojos eran como un imán. Donde ella iba, él la seguiría. Si un año antes, en su antiguo colegio le hubieran dicho que estaría así por una mujer, aunque esta fuera Luna, ni el mismo se lo creería… o intentaría n creerlo.

Era meloso, era sumamente meloso… hasta se pegaba con toda la miel que derramaba, pero con ella no podía evitarlo. La cara celestial de su novia lo incentivaba a ser el mejor ser del mundo posible, era como si el aura pura de Luna cubriera todo lo malo dentro de si, envolviéndolo y transformándolo en alguien mejor.

Sorprendiendo, y despertando mentalmente a Oliver, Luna hizo algo que lo dejo sin habla. Prendió un objeto muggle que él conocía muy bien. Una radio… el sonido tropical y alegre embriago el lugar.

La rubia se movió tímidamente hacia él tomando sus manos.

-este es tu regalo- le dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas.

El moreno noto como ella había mejorado seriamente en sus movimientos, y como n hacerlo, si desde ese día le había pedido a Pansy que le enseñara a bailar. Y la morena era una buena profesora con lo referente al baile… sus caderas se movían simétricamente, acompasadas y con ritmo. Marcando el tiempo con la pelvis al igual que él. Cada vez pegaba más su cuerpo al de la pequeña rubia. Sus manos, juntas con las del chico se movían como si hubieran nacido para ser juntadas. Cabían perfectamente… dos mitades de un todo.

Jamás dejaron de mirarse, el verde y el azul siempre en contacto… Oliver terminó el baile con un apasionado beso. Ella tomo firmemente la cabellera de la nuca entre sus manos, apegando aquel cuerpo masculino mas al suyo… como si eso fuera remotamente posible.

-quiero que me hagas lo mismo de ayer- le dijo entre besos y besos.

-no creo que ahora pueda resistir hacerte el amor. Dijo él sinceramente. Conociendo sus instintos y sus capacidades.

-ese es el punto. Yo quiero que me hagas el amor.

Oliver la amaba con devoción, sin embargo, era un hombre de carne u hueso al fin y el cabo…. Sobretodo de carne. Y la carne es débil.

Fue llevándola poco a poco a la cama. Recostándola sobre el manto de pétalos que esta poseía. Las flores fueron cayendo entre tanto besuqueo. Las manos, ahora un poco más seguras que la noche pasada de Luna, fueron desabotonando la camisa de Oliver con un poco de maestría. Las del hombre, no tardaron as de cinco segundos en estar en contacto con los pecho de la muchacha.

Sus manos, sabiamente fueron hacia la entrepierna de la rubia, le sorprendió al notarla mojada… pero no dudo en meter sus traviesos deditos. Hacerla gemir… o burdamente dicho, calentar a la virgencita para que le doliera tanto.

Oliver sabía que una vez podría aguantar la tentación… quizás dos, pero ahora era simplemente imposible no hacerla suya.

Y así fue mas que nada como paso. La ropa fue sobrando, las caricias se intensificaron y los gemidos provenientes de Luna no se hicieron esperar.

-te amo… Oliver, te amo.- le gritaba, aferrándose a la espalda cuando él se empezó a acomodarse entre sus piernas.

-no puedo decirte que no te dolerá, pero juro que intentaré que sea lo menos posible.

-confió en ti… te amo- y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando Oliver fue entrando. Lenta y calmadamente, esperando que ella se aguantara a la sensación.

-de acuerdo. Continúa…

-pero- iba a reclamar.

-¡nada! ¡Continúa!- le ordeno la rubia.

Y así fue como fue haciéndola mujer, su mujer… por ahora y para siempre.

Llegaron a la culmine del placer juntos, aunque, ella llegó unas tres veces mas que el chico. Oliver cuando dijo que la haría gozar… ¡oh por Dios! Que manera de cumplir con su palabra.

Paso una semana, donde todo era miel sobre hojuelas. Draco era feliz con una nueva y remodelada Hermione. La castaña casi irradiaba luz con lo alegre que estaba. Entre el reencuentro con su madre y los preparativos de la boda, organizados por Narcisa Malfoy y Jane Granger, la castaña sonreía y alegraba el espacio en que se encontraba. En una ocasión, McGonagall la había llamado, comprobando si estaba bajo algún imperio, pero al darse cuenta de la felicidad de su alumna favorita, hasta se ofreció a ayudar en todo lo que respecta a la boda.

Pansy se había ofrecido para organizar todo lo referente al baile y la música, pero entre tardes, le enseñaba a Harry a bailar, el azabache era literalmente una ramita de madera. Tenia dos pies izquierdos y no coordinaba bien… pro con tal de pasar horas enteras con él, era capaz de aceptar el mayor de los retos en clases de baile. Aunque como "profesora", se consolaba pensando que quizas Harry y Bailar no estaban destinados a ocupar la misma frase.

Por las noches, Harry recordaba los primeros días que estuvo con Pansy. Donde la pasión era desbordada de su cuerpo como si fuera dióxido de carbono. Tan fácil como respirar.

-¡Harry! No toques ahí- le dijo la morena, una de tantas noches en las que estuvieron juntos. El azabache se perdía entre sus piernas y ella lo único que pronunciaba era morbosas palabras que excitaban al chico de una manera que ninguno jamás llego a imaginar.

Draco, por primera vez en la semana durmiendo solo, había tenido que arrancar al cuarto de su prometida por los sonidos impropios para sus sanos oídos (si como no).

Parecía que Harry no se candara, era la tercera vez que tenia un orgasmo en aquella noche y seguía insistiendo. ¡Ni que Pansy se le fuera a arrancar!

Y ella… ella solo disfrutaba de su hombre. Pretendiendo que la zorra pelirroja jamás se interpuso en sus vidas. Jamás entró en el destino de SU HARRY. Y que nunca, nadie, ni el mismísimo fantasma de Dumbledore los separaría.

En la semana había tenido una visita de sus padres, en la que la encontraron besándose con Harry. Su madre casi, solo casi le celebró la relación… pero el padre de la morena la renegó como hija. Dijo que si no terminaba en ese mismo momento con el "elegido Potter" la desheredaban. Y Pansy, muy segura de sus actos, le dijo que no necesitaba dinero para ser feliz con el amor de su vida. Lamentablemente, su padre se fue llevándose a su madre con él. Y Aunque Pansy lo lamentara, ella sabía muy bien que su madre no se opondría a las decisiones de su esposo.

Sin embargo, eso no importaba cuando Harry se hacia el dueño de su cuerpo una y otra vez. No importaba que todo el mundo la odiara si él la amaba solo un cuarto de todo el amor que Pansy le profesaba.

Harry, por su parte, intentaba limpiar ese cuerpo de todos aquellos que habían estado antes o después con la morena. Haciéndole el amor cuantas veces fuera necesario. ¡Claro! No es que le costara desatar su pasión dentro de la Slytherin, pero lo ocupaba como excusa para seguir penetrándola una y otra vez.

-harry…- dijo Pansy gimiendo mientras él le hacia el amor… una vez mas- mas rápido- fue la orden que recibió. Una que cumplió sin el menor problema.

Lamentablemente, en Hogwarts, como en el resto del mundo, no todo es "si" o "no". Las cosas no son solo blancas o negras. Las personas no son ricas o pobres… hay términos medios. Como el quizás, como el gris, o como la mayoría del mundo clase media. El colegió no podía terminar ese año solo soltando flores y angelitos. Había quienes solo buscaban hacer daño. El mejor ejemplar, es Ginny Weasley. Su vida no era exactamente buena desde que la maldita bastarda, como ella la llamaba, había nacido... y para colmo, habia salido igualita a la madre. Mismo color de cabello, los mismos ojos. Era una copia de Ginny cuando era bebe. Dean era padre y madre. La pelirroja apenas y se aparecía. Sus padres se habían enterado de verdadero padre del hijo, y no reaccionaron muy bien. Pero no tuvieron problemas para integrar a Dean a la familia. Ellos sabía que el gryffindor si quería darle una familia a su retoño, pero era Ginny el problema. Siempre era la pelirroja el problema.

Ella había visto "como sacarse el cacho de encima", pero nada le resultaba bien. Había descubierto que Ron estaba en una "secreta" relación con Daphne Greengrass, de la cual era la serpiente que no quería sacar a la luz.

También averiguó, que Blaise se juntaba bastante con la rubia, llegando a suponer que ella "jugaba a dos bandos" -ni que fueras tu Ginny ¬.¬ - si ella se involucraba con el moreno, por lo menos se aseguraría algo de dinero. Después de todo, el apellido Zabini no había sido tan manchado después de Voldemort. Y ella era la hermana de uno de los salvadores del mundo mágico. Su plan no se veía tan mal… estar con Blaise no se veía tan feo como en un principio. Tendría dinero, para dejar callado a Dean le entregaba a su preciada hija, ayudaba a Ron, ya que Daphne al parecer dudaba… y ahora que lo pensaba mejor… el Slytherin no era feo, al contrario, era bastante apuesto.

Sin embargo, Ginebra era una mujer de palabra. Recordó las palabras que le dirigió a Pansy la primera vez que los encontró juntos: "si Harry no es mío, me encargare que no sea tuyo".

Lo malo, era que tenía una fecha de tope. No faltaba más de un mes para que los alumnos de séptimo salieran… y ella no dejaría que Pansy fuera feliz. Antes muerta…. Fue como matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Por las noches, entraba a Slytherin, y vigilaba las morbosas escenitas que daban Potter y Parkinson, claro, sin que ellos la vieran. Luego, poco a poco seducía perversamente a Blaise. Se encargó vilmente de confundir, convencer y enamorar a ese destrozado corazón. No fue muy difícil, ya pasadas dos semanas la pelirroja tenía a Blaise comiendo de su mano. Sin embargo, no se olvidaba de su venganza.


	33. Chapter 33

**_¿Alguien se opone?_**

Dos semanas, solo catorce días y su estancia en ese lugar, el cultivador principal de su infancia y juventud. De sus desarrollos y logros. Romances, odios, pasiones y desamores. Todo quedaría oculto en las eternas paredes de su amado colegio. Lo dejaban de lado, para enfrentar un reto aún mayor.

Aunque este no era el único acontecimiento que llenaba la boca de todo Hogwarts, más bien, era un apurado matrimonio lo que era la comidilla de todas las casas.

Flash-back

Hermione se levantaba por tercera vez al baño. No se sentía muy bien y Draco se estaba preocupando. No demoró en pedirle a madam Pomfrey que la revisara. La…. Veterana mujer por poco deja sordo a Draco por su irresponsabilidad.

¡¿Cómo es posible que sean tan alterados?! ¿Qué no pueden esperar al matrimonio? Es bueno saber que se hará cargo de sus responsabilidades…. ¿Por qué lo hará, cierto?- dijo la enfermera con cierto tono amenazante.

-¿Qué tengo?

-¡pues que va a tener señorita Granger! Un bebe en el vientre, eso es lo que tiene.

La castaña tiene que aceptar que se quedó muda por unos segundos. No es que la noticia le molestara, tener un hijo de Draco la llenaba de emoción, pero seguía pensando que era mejor esperar unos cuantos años.

Por su parte, Draco saltaba en una pata de alegría por la noticia. Era la excusa perfecta para adelantar el matrimonio… y un primogénito con Hermione, lo volvía loco de emoción. Estaba por hacer una lista de nombres para ese bebé. Su persistencia había tenido frutos, su terquedad era buena al fin al cabo. Por fin era padre.

No le importaba ser joven, ¡seria mejor! ¿¡Quien mejor que él para jugar con ese pequeño Malfoy!? ¡Seria mil veces mejor como padre que como lo hacia Lucius con él!

-¡seremos padres!- le dijo emocionado, tomando las mejillas de la castaña y besándola con pasión, devoción y amor.

Ella despertó de su trance y respondió al beso.

No importó cualquier destino predispuesto. Un hijo con el amor de su vida solo seria una bendición. ¡Al diablo con sus deseos! Era la vida de su futuro bebe lo que más importaba.

Fin flash-back

A las orillas del castillo, con el más hermoso de los paisajes de fondo, se encontraba un altar.

Ahí, esperaba un rubio estupendo, con un traje de pingüino, negro y un corbatín del tamaño preciso para su estructura facial. Zapatos bien lustrados, pantalones del mismo color que el saco… con varita en mano e hiperventilando.

La amaba, pero le tenía fobia al matrimonio… no por lo que significaba pasar el resto de su vida con ella, sino porque la llegada de la novia solo dependía de la novia. Sin mencionar que Pansy le había prohibido acercarse a Hermione. Harry evitaba que la buscara en clases. Tanto que hasta se sentaba al lado del rubio y no lo dejaba solo ni a so ni a sombra.

Luna se encargo de la decoración mágica. Dijo que había no sé que criatura mágica que anunciaba la mejor vida para ese matrimonio. Serian felices… solo faltaba que la novia llegara. Oliver calmaba a las masa de gente que deseaban asistir a la ceremonia, y otros que miraban curiosos desde los ventanales como se formaba todo poco a poco. Blaise había asustado a todos los intrusos tratando de tener una idea del vestido de la novia. Hasta Daphne, por iniciativa de Blaise, y Ron de manera anónima, había ayudado en la remodelación y creación de cualquier cosa que los enamorados necesitaban.

Por su parte, Hermy daba vueltas por las puertas del castillo. Fuera, sabía que todo el colegio esperaba su salida. Su padre la miraba como si su actuar fuera el clásico. Lucius no había asistido, y sabía que no la haría. Hasta cierto punto, eso la tranquilizaba mucho.

Su corazón quería salirse del pecho… las preguntas de su padre y madre "por que había adelantando el matrimonio" seguía sin respuesta. Bueno, si habían dado una… pero no la real. ¿Qué diría su madre sobre el embarazo?

Después de unos diez minutos, caminando de derecha a izquierda tuvo el valor de salir. Sus piernas tiritaban y creía que en cualquier minuto caería… eso hasta que llego al ceremonial pasillo. La marcha nupcial sonando de fondo, sus amigos mirándola con amor…. Pero nada la calmo más que los ojos grises de Draco. En cuanto su mirada y la del rubio se cruzaron, ya no supo más del mundo… solo supo que seria feliz por el resto de su vida.

Las cosas pasaron como un suspiro para Draco y Hermione. "juro amarte por el resto de mi vida", "en las buenas y en las malas", "en la salud y en la enfermedad"… la unión de varitas y el gran dragón y león que se juntaron….

Al momento del beso final, el lugar estalló en aplausos y gritos. Uno que otro fuego artificial producto de las varitas y millones de festejos.

Cuando el baile empezó, Pansy brillaba como nunca. Los novios no se despegaban aunque la música fuera rápida, lenta, tranquila, alterada o de cualquier tipo. Harry estaba a su lado, admirando su destreza. Preguntándose como era posible que él jamás consiguiera esos movimientos.

Era conciente que Max la miraba desde una esquina… y que no era el único que tenía los ojos sobre su mujer. Hasta cierto punto lo volvía loco… pero se controlaba lo mejor posible.

Ella tenía sed, él corrió por algo de beber. No concientemente, pero fue a buscarlo cerca de Max, cuidando que el principito no se acercara a Pansy.

La morena, por su parte, se dejaba llevar por la música, pero siempre siguiendo con la mirad a Harry. ¿Qué no se había notado de la niña francesa que lo miraba cada tres segundos? Era claro que ella no montaría una escena de celos, pero resguardaría la espalda de Harry por cualquier inconveniente.

Lamentablemente, una mujer de palabra miraba a la pareja con odio y repugnancia. Saliendo de su boca, y la afinidad de su varita, uno de los más crueles hechizos.

- _imperio_ \- pronunció antes de que un rayo de luz llegara hasta Parkinson. Convirtiéndola en solo un envoltorio.

(Escuchar, the wanted- warzone) watch?v=yMR382aefmQ&ob=av2e

Harry se volteó y vio como Pansy caminaba monótonamente hacia el castillo. Él, como loco enamorado fue tras ella. Era extraño, por más que gritaba su nombre, la muchacha morena no se detenía. Al contrario, caminaba aún más rápido. Tenía esa extraña sensación de ser observado, pero poca importancia le tomó. Él prefirió ver que le ocurría al amor de su vida.

Aunque hubiera sido mil veces mejor que averiguara quien lo seguía. Porque de pronto, Pansy entro a un retrato, él la siguió… pero al otro lado de esa imagen antigua, estaba ella, besándose con un tipo que apenas había visto tres veces en el castillo.

Ese tipo tocaba su trasero… uno que el mismo había "purificado" las noches anteriores, ella se aferraba a su cuello… inconscientemente creyó que era el tipo que la estaba forcejeando, pero Pansy no era una mujer que se dejará toquetear, no si ella no lo deseaba.

Era la mujer más fuerte que había conocido en su vida, siempre tan única y maravillosa. Llenándolo de recuerdos que definitivamente jamás olvidaría.

Pero en ese momento, su sangre hirvió de ira. Ni siquiera tuvo deseos de partirle la cara al idiota ese ¿Qué sentido tenía? S era ella la que lo besaba.

De una manera externa a su cuerpo, como si estuviera viendo una película, o soñando… teniendo la peor de las pesadillas. Sentía, veía y experimentaba todo. El asco en los actos de su cuerpo la embriagaba. La pena porque Harry la observara. La incertidumbre de no saber que pasaba con su cuerpo.

Venganza, en cuanto supiera quien le había hecho eso la desarmaría parte por parte. Dura y cruelmente… volvería a ser la Pansy Parkinson, princesa fría y sin sentimientos de Slytherin… volcaría su ira ante cualquiera que hubiera sido.

Aunque… su corazón se partió en millones de pedazos, cuando Harry se acercó a ellos. Llevaba a la estupida muchacha de la mano. Aquella francesa que había llegado hace poco.

¡La mataría! La despedazaría en cuanto volviera a ser dueña de las acciones de su cuerpo.

Claro, hasta que el azabache abrió la boca.

-disfrútala. Probablemente mañana se acueste con otro, y pasado con otro más. Pero disfrútala de espaldas, es la manera en que mas grita. Como una perra cualquiera- besó a la francesa y se fue con ella.

En ese momento, no le importó si su vida era acabada. Tampoco quien había sido el imbécil que la controlaba. No le importó el nombre del hombre que empezaba a desvestirla. Que Max llegara y la separara del tipo… que su cuerpo no estuviera bajo su control, pero tampoco la dejaba arrancar al bosque prohibido y gritar de ira e importancia.

La creía una perra… una cualquiera? Pues ni siquiera se molestarían probarle que tan "perra" podría ser. Si Harry quería pensar que realmente era conciente de esos besos asquerosos. No se molestaría en explicárselos.

Nuevamente Harry creía en las impresiones, y la verdad no le importaba. Ella no estaría de arrastrada nunca más.

No importó que tanto se amaran. Ella era única, no se dejaría domar… y él deseaba demasiado que ella fuera solo un alma encerrada… un pájaro libre es difícil de pillar, pero una serpiente salvaje es básicamente indomable. No dejará que la atrapes sin antes morderte, expandiendo por tu cuerpo todo el veneno.

Max la sacó del lugar como si fuera un mueble y no una persona. Ella ni siquiera podía derramar lágrimas. El príncipe se sorprendió que Harry se fuera como si nada. Sin embargo no le hizo un escándalo. La llevó cuidadosamente a su sala común. Dijo la contraseña de los tejones y la puerta de los Hufflepuff se abrió. Nadie estaba cerca para mirar que Pansy entraba con él. Y eso era bueno… él no quería que se "politizara". Sabía mejor que nadie lo rápido que corrían las noticias. Max Irons cuidaba de Pansy, no como amante, sino como un amigo que le brindaba el apoyo a una amiga que amaba.

La puerta se cerró y el hechizo dejó de hacer efecto.

Max la abrazó y ella por fin pudo pestañar. Beso su cabello y susurrante le dijo

-¿Qué te pasa princesa?

En ese momento, debido al enorme cariño que es noble muchacho le tenía, lloró tranquila. Sin miedo a que alguien la vira. Eran pocos los que veían su llanto, y Max era uno de ellos.

Lloró, y lloró por mucho. Toda la noche derramando lagrimas, él la abrazaba, le pasaba pañuelos y tarareaba una canción de cuna para que pudiera dormir, sin conseguirlo, pero eran buenas intenciones. A la mañana siguiente, Max rogó porque Luna hubiera pasado la noche con Oliver. Era incomodo preguntar, sin embargo lo hizo. La rubia fue en ayuda de su amiga… ella por fin se había quedado dormida, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Luna preguntó que había pasado y Max no quiso contarle, era algo demasiado personal- algo que realmente ni el mismo entendía.

Lejos de aquellos problemas de imperios, o traiciones, Draco y Hermione se despertaban…bueno, no lo hacían. Esos dos calentones recién se estaban acostando. Bastante transpirados, agotados y definitivamente asegurando aquel embarazo.

-Scorpius- dijo Draco girándose y quedando sobre Hermione.

-¡sal de arriba mío! Quiero dormir…

-oh no cariño. ¿Recuerdas aquella carta que te mande hace tiempo? Estabas advertida.

-¿Qué carta?- dijo ella, tratando de sacar el cuerpo de Draco de su cuerpo, porque si, el excitante hombre ya estaba intentando hacerle e amor… una vez mas.

-te dije que te daría 8 horas de sexo seguido, mi amor. Ya te lo había advertido.

-cariño… vamos en las 10 horas. Dejaste claro que soy tuya desde la punta de mis pies hasta el cabello.

-por eso te decía solo el nombre de nuestro hijo

-¿hijo? ¿y si es niña?

-será niño… lo sé- dijo él besando el cuello de su mujer- ahora podríamos ir haciendo la practica del segundo.

-¡ya quítate de encima!

Días… dos días y se iban. Harry no le hablaba a Pansy. Era Max el que la apoyaba en todo, pero ella no era como antes. Si sonreía, pero no era una sonrisa del todo verdadera.

Rachelle Francoise, aparte de coquetear con Harry día y noche, los había con Draco y Oliver. Aunque era solo el primero en que la tomaba en cuenta.

Por venganza, si es cierto. Pero en su cama había pasado todas esas noches.

-¡Francesita estúpida!- se quejaba Hermione tirando piedras al lago negro. -¡se cree la mujer mas hermosa del mundo! Es… es… es una sublevada. ¡Maldita niña consentida! Se cree una princesa y… ¡ay! ¡Como la odio!

Luna y Pansy la miraban algo ausentes, cada una preocupada de sus problemas.

-es bonita. Y no creo que se "crea" una princesa. Es una princesa, su madre es la reina Hermy. Lo que te pasa, es que esta celosa porque Rachelle Francoise coquetea con Draco.- dijo Luna recostándose sobre la hierba.

-claro que estoy celosa- fue la respuesta de la castaña mientras lanzaba una piedra unas cuatro veces mas lejos de lo que esperaba debido a la rabia acumulada.

Pansy se levantó y le puso un mano en el hombro para calmarla.

-tu también deberías estarlo Luna,- dijo Hermione, parándose al lado de la rubia y mirando como abría sus azules ojos con tranquilidad.- esa… "tipa" también coquetea con Oliver cuando tiene oportunidad.

La morena parkinson se sentó a la orilla del lago, cuando se dio cuenta que no podría hacer nada para que su amiga se calmara.

-es cierto, pero Oliver no la toma en cuenta. Yo confió en él. Draco es tu esposo y te ama…. De todas maneras, es con Harry con quien más coquetea…- la sinceridad de Luna siempre hacia un silencio incomodo. Más por los últimos acontecimientos sobre "el no nombrado azabache" y los sentimientos de Parkinson.

-¿no estas intentando matarla por eso Pansy?- preguntó Hermione casi inconscientemente- ya sé que Harry es un idiota y no quiere hablar aún contigo. Pero nosotras sabemos que en algún momento se dará cuenta que no eres culpable. Solo es una de sus escenitas de celos. ¿Por qué no intentas matarla? ¿Por qué no la odias tanto como yo?- y si, la castaña lo dijo bastante exaltada.

-Harry y yo no tenemos nada ahora. Él me dejo claro que no quiere verme ni en pintura y yo no fui muy calmada con sus palabras. También tengo algo de culpa, fue yo la que…

-no te culpes.- dijo Luna abrazando a la morena- si Harry no se da cuenta que eres inocente, habrá que abrirle los ojos de una u otra manera. Ustedes se aman.

-no puedes obligarlo Luna. Si él no lo acepta… supongo que significa que no me amaba lo suficiente.

-¡pero es la verdad!- fue la voz de Hermione, poniéndose en el lado libre de la morena y abrazándola igual que Luna.- es casi mi hermano, no creo que sea tan idiota para dejarte ir de nuevo.

-si le ves el lado positivo… quedan dos días y jamás la volveremos a ver. se acaba Hogwarts, lo cual me llena de tristeza, pero no la volverás a ver Hermy- le dijo Luna intentando verle el lado positivo a todo esto.

Esa fue la escena que se veía desde cierta ventana del castillo, cuando el atardecer cayo sobre esas amigas, dándose las palabras de apoyo necesarias.

De pronto, Pansy se levantó corriendo al baño. Con unas intensas ganas de vomitar el almuerzo


	34. Chapter 34

**_Un adiós no es para siempre_**

Al cruzar por últimas vez las puertas de su amado Hogwarts, muchos lloraban. Unos se abrazaban y otros preferían alejarse y compartir sus penas. Era emocionante salir a la aventura más grande que cada uno viviría: sus vidas.

Draco tenía firmemente tomada del brazo a la señora Malfoy. Él susurraba palabras románticas sobre su feliz futura vida. los millones de proyectos en los que quería trabajar… proyectos en los que siempre contaba con el respaldo de su mujer.

Oliver abrazaba a Luna desde la espalda, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de la chica. Tomaba sus manos, jugaba con su cabello, la besaba y la mimaba. La rubia solo sonreía, de lo feliz que era.

Pansy… ella simplemente salió del castillo, con lágrimas en los ojos… lágrimas que ocultaba mejor que cualquier persona. Le dolía en el alma separarse de sus amigos. No porque no los volviera a ver más… sino porque Madam Pomfrey confirmó sus sospechas. Ella estaba embarazada… y para ser sincera consigo mismo… no estaba seguro de quien fuera.

Y no, ella no tenía la cara para decirle a Harry que estaba embarazada y no saber si él era el padre… y si salía rubio, pelirrojo, cobrizo, castaño? ¿Qué le diría?

Draco le había ofrecido casa, él sabía que los padres de la chica la habían olvidado, no dudo en prestarle apoyo. Si bien no le faltó oferta de sus amigos, y de Max… sobretodo de Max, ella ya sabía donde viviría. Bueno, no un lugar físico exacto, pero si tenía algo de dinero ahorrado. Trabajaría… algo haría para mantener a su hijo.

A lo lejos vio a Harry subiendo a la misma carroza que la francesa. ¿tan serio iba? ¡Si apenas se conocían!

Con aun mas dolor, vió como Ginny besaba a Blaise… pro no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentar a aquella que tanto daño le había hecho. Y que al fin y al cabo, había ganado…. Ella no estaba con Harry. Al fin de cuentas, Ginny había ganado.

Le dolía que uno de sus mejores amigos se involucrara con la zorra, pero ya nada podría hacer. Menos con la cara de idota que ponía Zabini cuando ella lo miraba.

En las carrozas, un sonido bastante feo hizo que Harry se volteara. Ahí, en medio del camino estaba ella. Nuevamente perseguida por Irons como si de alguna maldita manera cada vez que se separaban ahí estaba él. "¡maldita!", fue todo el pensamiento resentido de Harry.

Aunque no fue eso lo que lo insito a mirar, sino a su pelirrojo amigo. Entonando una canción del mundo Muggle bastante conocida.

- _no puedo creer que es verdad, que tanta felicidad, haya llegado hasta mi, no puedo creer que es así, quitar mis ojos de ti…-_ una emocionada rubia lo miraba con los ojos cristalizados.- _te quiero mucho, baby compréndelo, te quiero mucho_ \- por primera vez en su vida, sintió celos de su amigo. Porque su amor, por mas imposible que fuera, si era correspondido. Y no engañado como el suyo.

Pansy no pudo dejar de llorar cuando llego al tren. Su último viaje a ese destino. ¿Quién lo diría? Aun no salía de Hogwarts y ya lo extrañaba.

Peor aún, vio a Harry a los ojos… y supo que él también la veía. Una tristeza enorme lleno su pecho y el oxigeno no llegaba a los pulmones.

Era una sensación horrible, pero de cierta forma, sabía que jamás volvería a ver a Harry.

-me voy a Francia- le dijo sin vueltas al asunto.

-¿CÓMO QUE TE VAS? ¡NO PUEDES IRTE! NO AHORA…- le grito la castaña muerta de rabia.

Estaban en el pasillo del tren, dentro del compartimiento estaba Draco y Pansy. Los demás habían ido por algo de beber.

-así como lo escuchas. Necesito alejarme de ella… de todo.- dijo el azabache cabizbajo.

-Harry no seas idiota, ella te ama y bien que lo sabes. No te hagas sufrir más y a ella tampoco.

-la vi con otro Hermy. ¡entiéndeme! No puedo vivir a la sombra de una lista eterna de enamorados y amantes a los que posiblemente jamás superé.

La morena estaba dentro, escuchándolo todo. Draco la miraba, era como si escuchara los pedazos del corazón de Pansy cayendo como un tornado que lo destruye todo.

Tenia ganas de salir y gritarle a Potter que seria padre. Pero sabía que su mejor amiga jampas le personaría algo así. Porque eso de "no saber de quien era el bebe" le sonaba a calumnia.

-Harry, no era ella misma. No controlaba u cuerpo. ¡No puedo creer que sigas con esto! Ella te ama y tú lo sabes. ¡oh si, bien que lo sabes! Dejó a sus padres por ti… tu y yo mejor que nadie entiende lo que es eso…. ¡los dejo por ti, Harry Potter! eras tu o ellos y ella te eligió a ti. ¿No recuerdas el orgullo con el que me contaste eso? ¿Se te olvido así de simple como te sientes con ella?

-con Rachelle….

-¡no me vengas con eso, que no te lo creo! No se te ocurra decir que la francesita es "tu gran amor". Roque apenas la conoces y es una calentadora de camas de lo peor.

¿y que Pansy acaso no lo es?-bueno si, con eso si que se sobrepaso.

Draco iba a salir a partirle la cara a Potter. el corazón de la morena terminó de caer con esas palabras y Hermione estalló en su propia ira.

Golpeó la mejilla de Potter con la mayor de las fuerzas y lo miró iracunda.

-¡no te reconozco! Siempre te he considerado mi hermano. El ser a quien más conocía y resulta que ahora me defraudas de esta manera…. ¿Quién eres?

Pero en ese momento salió Pansy. Con la frente en alto, los ojos rojos pero ni la mínima lagrima en sus mejillas. Orgullosa y altanera.

-Hermione, creo que te veré en un rato más.

Y se aleó, el azabache no pudo evitar mirarla y que sus ojos esmeralda brillaran.

-lo siento- le dijo a la castaña

-¿Por qué te disculpas conmigo? Ahí esta ella… a ella es a quien le debes implorar perdón. No a mi.- le dijo Hermione, adoptando ese tono orgulloso con el que Draco hablaba.

-Hermione… ¡me engaño! ¿Quizás con cuantos mas? no quiero ser el numero 1000 de una lista que quizás aún no tenga fin.

-¿crees que no me doy cuenta como la miras? ¿crees que de la noche a la mañana podrás olvidar todas las cosas que sientes por ella? ¿¨Se te olvida que el amor de por vida, significa "para siempre"?

-para siempre es mucho tiempo, Hermione- dijo él bajando la cabeza.

-pues por siempre lamentaras esto si no lo arreglar ahora mismo.- le dijo ella tomando su barbilla- Harry, eres mi mejor amigo, y eso no cambiará jamás… pero estas cometiendo un grave error. Ella, esa mujer que estas dejando escapar, es el amor de tu vida.

-y un bonito recuerdo- dijo él sonriendo melancólicamente mientras se alejaba de los brazos de su mejor amiga y consuelo en cada situación.

-Harry…- decía ella, aunque el azabache no se volteaba- ¡Harry!

Iba a seguirlo, pero salio Draco y la tomo del antebrazo con delicadeza.

-dale tiempo al tiempo mi amor. No fuerces a un destino que quizás ya está trazado.

Los días pasaron, semanas y Luna les informó que también se unía al club de las madres.

Fue Pansy la que se encargo de todo. Música, decoración, diseño, tortas, regalos, el lugar… ella hacía de todo para no pensar.

La boda fue maravillosa… y mientras más pasaban los meses, mas crecían sus barrigas. A Draco le resultaba extraño ver a Max cada vez que iba a la casa de su mejor amiga. Sabía que ella no olvidaba al cara rajada, y también sabía que Hermione le recibía y devolvía cartas a Francia una vez a la semana del mismo tipo. Aún así… entendió que el amor de Max por su amiga era verdadero, y por un tiempo creyó que era lo mejor para todos… de extraña manera, Max sabía que Pansy no estaba lista para otra relación… y él no presionaba nada. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar en la nobleza de escocia y ser el próximo rey… vivía ahí mismo. Dos casas al lado de la morena. Dispuesto a cada necesidad que ella tuviera.

Incluso el día del parto… fue Max quien lo llamo a las tres de la mañana avisando en que hospital estaban y que Pansy entraba en trabajo de parto.

No impidió que Max entrara con ella cuando llamaron al esposo. Él no se ofreció, fuimos nosotros mirándolo… como diciendo: "te lo tienes merecido"

Luna y Hermione daban tantas vueltas de aquí para allá, y de allá para acá que le harían un hoyo al piso.

De pronto, después de unas horas esperando, salió una enfermera que nos hizo pasar.

Era un pasillo y solo veíamos por un cristal. Pansy estaba inconsciente, descansando después de tanto trabajo. Max tenía al pequeño en brazos…

-es idéntico a la madre ¿no creen?- dijo la enfermera…

cabello azabache, tez clara, dedos delgados y nariz pequeña…. Nadie respondió a la pregunta de la enfermera. Aunque todos sabían la respuesta.

Draco sabía el color de ojos de ese niño, aunque ni siquiera los hubiera abierto. Esmeralda

-es idéntico a Harry- se atrevió a susurrar Hermione cuando la enfermera se retiro.

Max salió con el pequeño en brazos y fue Luna la que preguntó.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de este príncipe?

-James- dijo Max sonriendo- Pansy dijo, antes de desmayarse que deseaba que se llamara James.

-¿le darás tu apellido?- preguntó Luna directamente. Si, ella siempre con su sinceridad, pero era una pregunta que a todos tenía locos.

-no, se lo ofrecí a Pansy- dijo él rápidamente- pero se negó. James Parkinson…. Ese es el nombre de este campeón. Aunque…

todos lo miramos expectantes…

-aun no pierdo las esperanzas Luna- le dijo Max sonriendo.

Él miraba con cariño al bebe. No por ser su padre… sino por amar a su madre, y por consecuente al fruto de su ser.

No mucho después, como mucho una semana, Hermione y Luna estaban en la misma situación que su amiga.

Entraron en salas diferentes y… ahí estaba Max nuevamente, acompañando a Pansy. Ahora era ella la encargada de tranquilizar a esos dos desesperaos que recorrían la estancia

El primero en recibir noticias fue Draco.

-es un bebe sano, la madre esta bien… descansando. El niño respira como es debido y… es hermoso señor, un varón precioso. Felicidades.-aunque Pansy no estuvo segura i ese último cumplido era para el bebe o para el padre.

Draco estaba irradiando fuegos artificiales de su aura.

Poco después llegó un doctor preguntando por los parientes de Luna Lovegood.

-¡yo señor!

-¿el esposo?

-si. ¿Ella esta bien? ¿el bebe esta bien?

-si señor… aunque nació antes del tiempo estimado. Ella… su mujer tuvo un par de complicaciones. Se estaba ahogando, pero ahora todo esta bien- dijo e doctor calmando el pulso de Oliver- es usted un hombre muy afortunado su mujer es muy valiente… y sincera- dijo el medico recordando alo que no comento- jamás en mi vida, había visto un hijo tan idéntico a su padre, felicidades joven… aunque creo que los genes del cabello, los ganó la madre.

-ya muchachos… ahora cálmense. Respiren y…-decía Max cuando fue interrumpido por Draco.

-¿¡con qué cara dices que nos calmemos?! ¿no fue hace una semana que tu encandilabas de tantas sonrisitas por James… - le dijo Draco al castaño claro.

Max, que tenía el brazo alrededor de Pansy, sintió un calor mas marcado en su espalda.

Era ella, la morena que lo abrazaba con cariño… aunque no el cariño que él tanto ansiaba. Ese mismo por el que no se rendiría, lucharía hasta el final. Después de todo, no había nada que perder.

No eran los únicos recibiendo noticias. Fue toda una semana que Daphne estuvo en el hospital, pero finalmente todo salió bien… era una niña, una hermosa Weasley Greengrass. Por fin su primita Victoria tendría alguien con quien jugar… la hija de Dean aun no cumplía su primer año de vida, pero adoro al instante esa nueva integrante de la familia.

Si bien era cierto que Ginny no volvió a aparecer, Victoria era todo una Weasley, tan pelirroja como la madre, de tez pálida y los ojos de su padre… en cambio, Rose, la primogénita de Ron, era la copia exacta de ese hombre.

Al otro lado del mundo, en Bulgaria, Zabini recibía dos fuertes noticias, su hija había nacido con problema asmáticos… y su esposa había muerto en el parto. Ginny murió dando a Luz a la niña más llamativa de ese centro. Pelirroja como la madre… ese gen sobrepasaba murallas. Pálida, ojos claros… ella no tenia nada de Blaise. Pero el moreno ya la adoraba.

Por Katherine sería el mejor padre del mundo. El mejor de entre los mejores

También en Francia había noticias, claro que con el azabache que mandaba cartas. Estaba en la sala de espera. Tercer día que Rachelle estaba en el hospital. No era mucho tiempo el que la dejaban verla. Por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando llegó aquella matrona amiga.

-es hora. Puedes pasar.- le dijo tranquilamente.

Vio el parto, casi se desmaya con eso, pero fue fuerte… para ver nacer a su orgullo. A su princesa. Una castañita de ojos claros. Su tono de piel, su nariz y su boca. La nombró Lily… aunque en el fondo de su pecho, deseaba nombrarla de otra manera. Aún así, creyó conveniente recordar el nombre de su madre. Rachelle salió bien parada de su estado. Aunque con algo de depresión post pato. Lo que hizo que Harry estuviera aún más unido a su pequeña. En si, era lo único que lograba que el matrimonio Potter Francoise saliera adelante.


End file.
